Era's (時代)
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: One mistake is what cost him everything. Now he would have to build his life up from scratch. His distraction: understanding Uchiha Madara, and the Shodai. This was like Sasuke all over again only this time without the characteristic brooding, in its stead stood the casim of his self-hatred, and Madara's easy self-confidence. (MadaNaru)
1. Chapter 1: 設計 (Design)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto.

Canon Divergence: Time Travel, changing the timeline. It starts very close to the beginning of Naruto Shippuden.

Warning: Naruto will be slightly 'feminized' however that does not mean that he is any less amazing. Also, Naruto is still himself, and that 'feminized' until far later.

* * *

Stubborn as he was, even he should have listened at this particular juncture. His adamancy to be better than his rival had bought him this close to certain death, and now because of this situation, he was compelled to have a good long argument with himself on the logistics of that particular judgment. Mostly because even if Sasuke somehow found out about his very idiotic stunt of supposed bravery would he even care? No, he had left the village two years ago for the very reason that he didn't care anymore.

Now his foolhardy plan had landed him into this plight. A plight where, he was in the conundrum of having no clue to his position in relation to the village, and the fact that his and Kyuubi's Chakra felt near to completely burnt out. If this was not a bad situation Naruto didn't know what was.

Fortunately, he was at least partly sure that he was still within the Land of Fire, unfortunately, the Land of Fire was the second largest Shinobi Nation, and finding your way around it was difficult when you didn't know your bearings as he now didn't.

The forest surrounding him even felt different than anything he ever felt from the trees within the Land of Fire, which was strange for a number of reasons. Firstly he had no idea at any point in his life that the trees could feel strange, and second because he had lived here for fourteen years -barring the two years he had spent with Pervy Sage- so this was not only interesting to him but also downright terrifying. He could try to find the nearest town, then hopefully get directions to the Hidden Leaf. Yes, that would have to be his game plan at this point.

He turned in a randomized direction and began walking. For as long as he had a semblance of a plan he could deal with this.

When he had been a Genin within team seven his biggest fear other than ghosts had been getting lost while separated from his team. He'd never actually admitted that to himself until now, mostly because he was ashamed of the fact that something so small could strike so much fear into him.

When he'd first woken up to find himself in the situation he had been on the very borderline of a panic attack, he was quite lucky he had managed to calm himself before that happened.

There was no doubt in his mind that should he had panicked he would have been killed, he was in ground foreign to him, and undoubtedly there were enemy ninja's just waiting to strike.

He was very fortunate he hadn't been killed while he was unconscious. Many ninjas would have taken the chance to take out the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki if they found him asleep within the forest without any sort of protection around him.

Even the Villagers would have taken the opportunity, regardless of the small chance of him waking.

They would have slashed his throat, a thought that made him shudder with the honesty of it all.

Had he been more coherent he wouldn't have even considered thinking such a depressing thought, as it was he was only about thirty percent aware of his surroundings, his thoughts were not going to be as monitored as they usually were. His very Chakra pathways hurt.

The sound of a crack on wood drew his attention quicker than many would expect, having had many attempts upon on his life within the last two years -and his very early childhood- he was actually quite adapt to focusing on his surroundings.

Really the crack could have been anything, but he cast his eyes towards the sound regardless he didn't want to be caught unaware after all, even if he didn't have any chakra, well if it came down to it he could use a bit of Kyuubi's.

He felt a spark of shock at the sight of someone actually standing upon a tree branch on his right, and looming over him. Acting on his shock he jumped back as quickly as he could, just as he landed a kunai was implanted where his feet had been just moments ago.

So this man did mean to fight him. He had never been more glad for Kyuubi's vast Chakra replenishing speed. Although it was risky to use Kyuubi's Chakra in the face of an unknown enemy, he didn't want to give them information on just who he was by using such a potent Chakra as the foxes, after all, it was quite recognizable.

The man jumped down, and Naruto only had a moment to register the fact that he was wearing Shinobi armor, something that was more irritating than he'd like to let on.

Originally he was hoping he would be able to knock out this man with Taijutsu as to not show off his distinctive Chakra signature. It seemed that would no longer be an option.

He drew his lips into a small snarl, he didn't like the odds of this fight, he also didn't like the fact that he could recognize the man's face, not to mention his forehead protector was clearly from Konoha. Damn, another assassination attempt?

The last time there had been an assassination attempt upon him, he had only just been outside of Konoha's borders, returning from a village, and he'd drawn them back into the village to get them off his back. It was illegal to attack him within the Village after all. However now he didn't even know the direction the village, nor did he have much Chakra at his disposal, he was in a very bad situation.

He would have to-

A moment of clarity struck his mind, there was at least one thing he could do that was plausible, as fighting this man wasn't, they didn't just hand out that armor for anyone, clearly this man was very powerful.

There was only one option for him to survive at the moment, he would have to be very careful, it was very risky, yet it wasn't impossible for him.

Jiraiya had managed to teach him the Fourth's Flying Thunder God Technique, well he had managed to partially teach him it anyway.

He had yet to be able to travel long distances, and he couldn't use seals to move yet, but if he threw the special kunai as hard as he could, he would be able to go pretty far. More importantly, it didn't cost him much Chakra, he would be able to use it at least three times with the amount he had stored, hopefully, that would be enough.

The man charged him, a kunai in his hand, a scowl on upon his face, and Naruto acted.

He drew the Hiraishin kunai out from his pouch quickly, as the man slashed at him, he caught it with his kunai, and the distinct bang rang through his arm, before he jumped back quickly, and threw the kunai in midair. Praying mentally that this would work.

Not waiting to hear the distinctive 'chuck' of it embedding into wood, he formed half a tiger hand sign and gathered the necessary chakra at a speed that would make Yellow Flash himself proud.

Then split it.

The technique made him gasp as he landed. Yet he knew he didn't have time to waste, he was only a throwing distance away from his enemy.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!"

He threw the Hiraishin kunai straight into the air, and split his chakra as fast as he could, yet he only just managed to dodge the deadly amount of water that had flown at him. The feeling of warm water spraying ever so gently on his ankles unsettled him greatly, as he grabbed the kunai and flipped forwards just as fast as he could to land on the nearest tree trunk.

Looking up, the man had landed just opposite to him upon a tree branch once more, they were both on opposite ends of a large field within the forest. The blond felt destabilization settle in, his chakra wearing thin. His grasp upon the tree near slipped, and he had to focus hard to figure out what the silver-haired man was saying.

"Give up now boy, you have little Chakra and certainly no chance of winning against me." The man's voice was deep, and forceful, not to mention groading. For but a moment Naruto's mind pictured Kakashi in the man's place. Of course, he was less than illuded by the simple hallucination. It was obvious this was not Kakashi, and his mind would not fool him into thinking otherwise. Not to mention the simple fact that the man did not have a lazy drawl in his voice, which rather convinced him.

It did, however, convince him to screw all previous caution, and use the foxes chakra to fight the man. Probably his least smart move so far, yet the man had insulted his ability, and that was something he could never stand, regardless of how dangerous the opponent was.

Also, rather unknowingly the armor-clad shinobi had given him information as well, for it was now made obvious to him that he was most certainly not a Sensory Type. If he was he would have sensed the Kyuubi just beneath his own trickling Chakra. Funny because the man had clearly been trying to play that he was a Sensory-type by the jab about his Chakra.

"You, are going down Dattebayo!" He pocketed his kunai and formed his specialized Clone Seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two shadow clones formed beside him, and he charged, savoring the man's surprised glanced, as the man jumped backward.

"How do you know of that technique!" The yell from the man sort of shocked him mentally, and he drew back against his own instinct. Every Konoha Shinobi was aware that this was his signature technique besides the Rasengan.

He met the man's gaze with a glare, was this man even from Konoha? Or- or was something else going on here? He stared at the man closer, focusing on his face more now as he had the chance. The man was clearly awaiting a response, and since they had both stalled neither were expecting the other to attack at this point.

Wait-

This man, he looked like the Second Hokage! That's where he recognized him, the man had a portrait on the wall within the Hokage Tower! That- wasn't possible was it?!

'What the hell is going on here?!'

A burning sensation burned through his mind's cells quicker than a lightning technique ever could, he clutched his head harshly blood on the tips of his fingers, as he felt his eyes abruptly close, he watched the man's eyes widen as his grip upon the tree he was previously balanced upon slip, and a scream left his lip louder than he'd ever before hear himself make.

* * *

 **"YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"** The instantaneous roar of Kyuubi's deep growling voice gave him no time for illusions as to just where he was. Sure enough, as he opened up his eyes, he found himself ankle deep in swamp green oil like water and facing the large golden cage that made up Kyuubi's prison.

 _"AS IF I KNOW YOU BASTARD FOX! YOU PROBABLY KNOW MORE THAN I DO!"_ Kyuubi tsked, and he felt his anger rise again, with it the instinctive urge to bang his head forcefully against one of the towering gray walls around him.

 **"YES, I DO YOU GAKI! IT IS NOT SOMETHING I THOUGHT I'D EVEN HAVE TO CONSIDER AS A POSSIBILITY! UNPREDICTABLE NINJA INDEED!"** The groan that arose within his throat was there, but he near that was he to learn anything about their current predicament he would have to remain silent.

In order to sedate his curiosity at the very least. Let alone figure out why he was meeting the Nidaime of all people in the forest! **"YOU HAVE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO SOMEHOW SEND US TO THE PAST! HOW I DON'T KNOW, BUT I HAVE A FEELING THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT SPIRE OF CHAKRA YOU FOUND AND TOUCHED, TOUCHED! IN THE FOREST, HOW YOU COULD BE SO STUPID AS TO TOUCH AN UNKNOWN CHAKRA FORMATION WITHOUT ANY SORT OF INFORMATION ON IT IS BEYOND EVEN MY COMPREHENSION!-"**

 _"WAIT A SECOND HERE! THE PAST! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT WE'VE TIME TRAVELED! HOW?-"_

 **"I JUST STATED I DID NOT KNOW YOU IDIOT!"** He had to cover his ears for a moment at just how loud that particular roar had been. Yet the full implications of what the old fox had just said seemed to smack into him at the same time the gust of the wind the roar produced did. Perhaps that had been the foxes plan all along, his thoughts didn't linger on that idea for long, he was far more concerned with other things.

 _"BUT THAT MEANS- WE CAN GO BACK CAN'T WE?!"_ Kyuubi snorted, and settled his snout on his front paws, laying down in front of the blond sixteen-year-old, with a look both of trepidation and intrigue.

 **"I SINCERELY DOUBT IT GAKI."** That was in no way what Naruto wanted to hear. For as much as he hated the fox sealed within him, he could recognize that the ancient fox had far more knowledge than he did, on, well on everything. The weight of it all made him collapse in front of the cage on his knees, he was very unsure of just how to deal with this.

 _"BUT-THAT-I, WHAT ABOUT PERVY-SAGE, KAKASHI, IRUKA-SENSEI, SAKURA, BAA-CHAN….SASUKE… I WON'T EVER SEE THEM AGAIN…"_ The dread that filled him at his own sentence filled every fiber of his being, something that was surprising to him considering he thought that there wasn't any room for any other emotions in his body besides the misery he was feeling. _"NO, NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! KYUUBI, YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING YOU STUPID FOX!"_ The large demon sighed loudly, but he didn't do anything other than that, he didn't even walk back into the shadows of the cage as he normally would have.

 **"I'm afraid there really isn't gaki."** No roar nearly broke his eardrums, and Naruto found himself looking up, even with the fresh tears trailing down his cheeks, making him look pathetic.

 _"There has to be… no, no, NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" He shoot up from the bed, the sheets around him were far loose and fell from his form, and unto the floor.

Looking around him, he could easily recognize the fact that he was not in his house, nor was he in the hospital.

He was in some unknown place, the walls around him were plain, and made from simple green wood paneling, the floors were much the same.

There were no clues as to where he was from his immediate surroundings then. He might as well have stayed in the forest. Then again he had no idea how he had gotten here, he couldn't have possibly traveled anywhere while conversing with Kyuubi. So where was he? Not only that but why hadn't the Nidaime killed him? Considering his determination to do so, one would think the man would have done what he set out to do, the guy was famous for doing just that after all.

"Oh, your awake, good." The groan that left him as he turned his head was honestly inevitable. The sharp intake of breath he drew as he saw just who had spoken to him was also inevitable as it were, for although he had seen the Nidaime he was not expecting to meet the Shodai. At all, not only that but the fact that the Shodai was here made him realize that he was further back in time than he had first thought.

"Shodai-sama." The automatic respectful response left him quickly, his hoarse voice was something he had only been partially expecting. Screaming as he did before he had blacked out, his voice was going to be at least a little torn up. Still for it to be this gravely was a slight shock to his system.

He sat up, back straightening, as he looked at the very shocked face of the Shodai Hokage, He had longer hair then Naruto had been expecting, and the warm aura the man produced was also a bit of a revelation for him. Tsunade had always said that the man was one of the warmest people you could meet, kindhearted and all that.

She had said that he reminded her of her grandfather at times.

"Hm… You are very young aren't you?" Naruto ignored the part of his brain that told him that was actually kind of insulting, the last person he wanted to disrespect was the Shodai Hokage, he was called the 'God of Shinobi' which was intimidating enough to strike fear into him without anything else said.

"I'm sixteen." Simple, nothing else for him to say. Still his mind was less than stated knowing that the man would inevitably start to ask far more intruding questions. At which point he would be in quite the bind, what was he going to say exactly? Telling the truth didn't seem to be much of an option, but then again lying would only cause him trouble further on down the line.

"So young! Why, if I was your age I certainly wouldn't be challenging Tobirama to a fight!" A booming laugh surrounded him, and the pure joy he felt from the action shocked him, he hadn't felt so much happiness in a room at one time, he also found himself struck with the desire to join in. He held back. Although he was sure his relief from hearing such a happy laugh showed on his face, a thought that he wasn't particularly fond of. Shinobi were supposed to keep their emotions hidden, after all, that was something Jiraiya had tried especially hard to install within him.

The laugh died down, and instead of the stern expression the blond had been expecting he was met with a small smile that made the man before him look extremely young.

"What is your name child?" Desire to recoil from the man sprung upon him so abruptly, it shocked even himself. Bind indeed, just what was he too says now? Cold sweat rose up on his palms, and he found himself staring at near everything and anything within the room, everything that is, but the kind man in front of him. He had never enjoyed lying and now was no different.

He sighed, even he was forced to admit that it was a sigh of self-defeat. Even if he did manage to pull off a lie, he would hate himself for it, and inevitably he would blurt out his true identity, even if this man had no idea who 'Uzumaki Naruto' was that didn't mean that he should tell him everything about himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Brown floorboards were suddenly very intriguing to his eyes.

"Uzumaki? You're very far from home aren't you? You also don't have the distinctive Red-hair…" Fear gripped his gut like Tsunade had just punched him, what was he going to do if the Hokage didn't believe him?

"I- I have my father's hair." Did he? He didn't know, his parents were still a mystery to him, and once more he cursed Jiraiya for keeping that information from him. "At least I think I must…" He didn't mean to say that.

"You think? Are you an orphan?" This was not a conversation he had ever imagined himself having with, well any previous Hokage, it was both far too personal, and austere a concept for him. He couldn't bring himself to answer, and instead he stared at the floorboards, he didn't like being reminded of that small fact.

"Oh, I see-"

"I don't even remember traveling here. I just remember that my own clan… They hate me." He was resigned to the fact that this was strictly the truth, at least in every sense that counted. Konoha was his clan, and they did indeed hate him, and it wasn't as if he did actually remember traveling here. Whether that was the Hokage Tower -which is where he was, he knew that now- or how he somehow traveled to the past. Either or he wasn't sure how exactly he had landed in this situation.

"Oh you poor child." Naruto's head snapped up on that, the crack resounding throughout his spine.

"How do you know I'm not lying?" It was rather suspicious that the man would buy it right off the bat. The only person Naruto had ever met with the uncanny ability to know if someone was lying or not was Kakashi, and even then he was never completely sure. This Shodai seemed sure in all of his movements words and expressions, even the lift of a finger was never wasted.

"Chakra pulsates strongly when someone is lying, similar to the way your heart does. Your Chakra stayed steady with every breath, every word, and every movement you made. You'll find it's very helpful when you're the Hokage!" Marily, the grin the man bore, was bright enough to light the room, and Naruto lets himself join in this time.

"Speaking of Chakra, how are you? You were quite near death when Tobirama brought you here." So that's what had happened, but why on earth would the man bring him here after trying to kill him?

"Ah, Shodai-sama, why did Tobirama-sama bring me here anyway? Wasn't he trying to kill me?" The man looked astounded for a moment, and Naruto felt a strange sense of confusion at the expression. It morphed rather quickly, however, into something far more benign.

It took Naruto but a moment to figure out why, but then the strong tang of a powerful Chakra wrapped around his being. It like it was trying to actually choke him.

Then the door opened, and Naruto was faced with the owner of said Chakra, standing there calmly, and he stared directly at Naruto. The blond felt as if it were Sasuke staring at him once more. It brought his mind to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2: 運命の手 (Hand of Fate)

Disclaimber: I do not own rights, nor do I claim any rights to Naruto, I simply play around with it.

Canon Divergence: Time Travel, changing the timeline. It starts very close to the beginning of Naruto Shippuden.

Warning: Political Discussions, Homosexual love.

Please do not flame, unless it is creative, then I can at least laugh at how weird it is your commenting on something you 'dislike' so much.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Imbalance**

The unease Naruto felt around Hashirama was magnified by at least ten times with this newcomer in the room, whose Chakra was so cold and potent, there was a moment in which he was fearful for his bare feet and fingers. As it was the Hokage in front of him didn't seem all that affected by the cold Chakra, his whole posture actually seemed to loosen, immense relief seemingly untensed his shoulders.

"Hashirama! Has all sense left you?!" Booming loud, was the man's voice, yet it was clear that he wasn't yelling, a rather impressive feat considering the only being Naruto had ever witnessed performing such a feat would be Kyuubi.

Naturally his reaction was to edge away, even more so when the previously relieved man in front of him seemed to deflate with the insult, his head even going as far as to bow down in what the blond could only assume to be shame.

It was such an odd and unexpected reaction that Naruto found himself recoiling, an arm going up to cover his twitching eyebrow to ascertain some form of respect.

"It's no good, I can't do anything right." There was such an informality to the act that gave out a brief chortle and was rather embarrassed that he was far too late to stop it. Really, he must have been in a state of enervation without realizing it. For there was no foreseeable way he would have done that if he was of a clear mind. Or maybe he would have, he was known to play rather a fool on missions, even now even as he had matured.

The thought brought the somber verity of the situation to his mind's eye, and the smile promptly vanished from his face, his eyes staring at the accursed orange of his jumpsuit. He only wore it in order to aggravate the villagers, in the beginning, then it simply began to become his staple, like Kakashi's book, or Iruka's scar against his light brown and smooth skin.

Mindlessly identifying them among both friends and acquaintances. It represented him, yet no one in this timeline would know that they would simply think him strange. Would he have to leave it behind? Like his past? He didn't want to believe that it was even an option, and yet, the finality in the Kyuubi's voice had stated it for him. What should he do? How should he even go about thinking about such a situation?

His aura was darkening around him unknowingly. To think just mere moments ago he had been chuckling to himself, now he had been brought back to his own self-sustained state of disrepair, which he hadn't felt so strongly since his last few days in the academy. How pathetic.

An unexpected warm weight on his shoulder settled him, dragging his eyes to the source, in which a warm smile was settled upon the Shodai's face.

Iruka's warm smile settled behind his eyes for a moment at the look. It seemed his mind was a cruel master, to give him such an image. For at this very moment, he could use Iruka's warm aura, and smiles. This situation was perhaps the most challenging he had ever been dealt.

"For Kami's sake Hashirama, the child is worse than you." Clearing the unexpected blurring in his eyes, he raised his eyes to the man in the doorway. Now looking at the man, Naruto had been half expecting to see Sasuke there, although he knew that his friend's voice was not that deep, he was still troubled by the sight of a foreign man in front of him.

"That's insulting, to both me and the child Madara."

"I wasn't aiming for complementary."

"You're cruel."

"I am not." A bland look crossed the man's features, as he rested a hand on his hip, in what Naruto could easily recognize as a look of smug contentment. Hashirama for his part crossed his arms, in what seemed to be a petulant action of rebellion toward the other's words.

"Do you even listen to your own words before you speak them?"

"Of course, I do, I was raised properly after all."

"Are you insinuating I wasn't?"

"Take away what you will."

"Ugh! You are!-"

"You two are childhood friends aren't you?" The words had escaped his mouth before they were even fully formed thought, yet he couldn't bring himself to regret them, there was both a relaxed palpable, relaxed, air between them, yet an obvious history of hatred or distrust in their eyes. Something that was quickly leaving the clearly haunted eyes, something which Naruto could recognize easily.

"Actually yes, how can you tell?" The memory of his and Sasuke's banter filled his thoughts and ears. Nostalgia filling him easily.

"I had a friend, once, and him and I, well, we were a lot like you two."

"Did he die?" He looked up at the other man in the room at that, not in surprise but in rather in trepidation, while it was a fact that his old friend hadn't died, well it would be just as well that he did. Sasuke seemed far more than lost now. Orochimaru's poisonous words seeped into his mind, and Naruto wasn't sure his own family if they had been alive, would have been able to reach him at this point.

So instead of responding more directly as he should have, he said; "No, not, not exactly." There was this poignant thought in his mind that seemed to touch him every time Sasuke came up in his thoughts, or in conversation that told him Sasuke's true despair was far too deep for anyone but himself to grant him clear mind, and while he didn't want to believe that, he knew it was true.

A strange glance crossed Hashirama's face at his statement, and though Naruto could never be sure with such a strange man, he could only see it as something akin to sympathy. Before he turned more directly to the other in the room.

"Oh yes, you were in the middle of calling me a madman, what did I do to gain such anger, this time, Madara?" Madara, that was his name, why did that ring alarms in his head? Madara for his part seemed rather irritated with the question, rubbing his forehead as he was.

"I have forgotten in light of this new knowledge. Why exactly, would you bring a foreign child into the Village without some sort of seal to bind his Chakra? Or at the very least contacting me, Hashirama? Such indiscretions will jeopardize the safety of the Village."

"Oh come now Madara, he is a child, he posess no dire threat to the Village. Not to mention you were not needed, his Chakra was nearly completely depleted when Tobirama brought him in here. The poor boy was near death."

"Your younger brother brought him into the Village? He is certainly the most paranoid person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Why would he do such an inparanoid thing?" Despite the very mild humor within the man's tone, there was what could be described as a gaze of suspicion on the man's eyebrow, and his movements described his state of unease at the information presented to him. As it was Hashirama seemed to be put off at the gaze now focused upon him.

"He was… Uncertain about the boy's movements."

"Hashirama!"

"The child seems to have some knowledge of some used in times of war. He was suspicious how someone so young could have acquired such information, so he brought him to me." Madara looked at Naruto then, it seemed to chill his blood at the look, it gave him this near feeling that Orochimaru had when they met, a sensation of foreboding, power, and knowledge.

"He seems old enough to have fought in a war, is it not possible he learned said techniques in battle?"

"Well, naturally that would be my assumption, had the Jutsu he used; were not forbidden Jutsu I and my brother developed in times of war, specifically for war. Besides, I'd like to imagine that he hadn't." The man looked so unsure of himself there, that despite his internal reflexes Naruto was compelled to reach out and comfort the Hokage. He held back on that impulse. "Have you?" A dark atmosphere seemed to seep from the Hokage, if Naruto hadn't been one who'd felt something far worse, he would have been intimidated.

"No, I haven't, I learned the techniques from my clan a long time ago." Well that was a truth did have a matter of fact, admittedly it wasn't quite as much as the other things he'd said to spin his tale. Apparently it worked well enough for the man gave a simple nod, and turned to his counterpart with a large smile.

"Before you ask Madara, as I know you undoubtedly will. This child is an Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan is a branch family of the Senju, they even helped us during the wars on occasion. So it is entirely possible that some of the Jutsu I and Tobirama developed would have been learnt by our relatives during war times, and undoubtedly passed on to the next generation." Naruto was near sure Hashirama was gloating at his one-up on the other man, even without any sort of indication of tone or body language, it was quite the feat all things considered.

Congeniality, it seemed, was something the Shodai had in spades. The man was simply very well balanced around people. Even Madara, who, by Naruto's standards, had some of the coldest Chakra he'd ever encountered, and whose very presence was an intimidating force on its very own. To him, it was frankly a miracle the Hokage could stand anywhere near the man without shivering.

There was a sudden movement in front of him, and his eyes caught the eyes with a simplicity that he hadn't had as a young ninja. Madara was once more staring at him, with was could only be wary discomfort, he regarded the blond with the same look in his eyes as they drifted from his feet to his hair. The gaze, however, didn't seem to satisfy the man, for he began to walk to Naruto, long strides upon the floor boards which made them moan in protest, yet the falls of his feet were light, and just as Hashirama's movements were, measured.

Naruto was forced to look up, as the man was ridiculously tall even at two arm lengths away from his sitting form.

Abruptly, there was a movement at his abdomen, and almost just as quickly, a burning pain like none he had ever felt before tore through his nerves. His blood spilled, and boiled, his skin felt like each layer was being scrutinously pulled off. His eyes teared up at the feeling's tearing through his body, yet even as a simple glimpse of his hands gave him the knowledge that this pain was not real. Although at the same time he knew it wasn't a Genjutsu, it was Kyuubi.

Why the fox was doing this now and hadn't done it before, was the mystery that was ghosting over in his mind. Yet his ability to think was rather impaired as it was, so the question was rather unimportant to him.

The movement in his abdomen grew, and so did the heat that seemed to radiate off it, as a dull sound seemed to fill his ears with the feeling of great pressure. He would think he was hundreds of miles under the water with the sensation it brought. Then the sound became this mess of pain and roaring heat, his eyes seemed to be affected too, as they started to feel extremely dry, and as he blinked warmth ran down in the form of blood. His hands became numb, and his toes lost sensation.

" _ **MADARA!"**_ Kyuubi's voice broke out through the noise in his ears, it was with a disjointed clarity, did he realize, this was Kyuubi's very hatred soaring through him and burning him.

Although, he didn't know why, or even how, he knew that this was pure anger, Kyuubi's anger taking punishment upon his body, yet, he didn't even remember this man. He'd heard the name, that he was sure of, yet with such an amount of hatred directed at him from the fox, that such pain filled him, did he really want to know?

His vision went arey around him.

* * *

The area around him was illuminated by a strange green light. Not like it was usually, as most commonly the light that filled this area could be described as a red-tinted green, it was filled with an aura of misdirected hatred. It was like a sleep gas had been implanted directly into the large hallway, nauseating, yet it would never have a profound impact upon him. Besides, the remembrance of a hospital that is.

On a physical level, he was well aware of the fact that he was stuck halfway between reality and the place of Kyuubi's prison. This was proven by the fact that he could not feel his left side, it wasn't even something as simple as numbness, it was just the acceptance that his body on that side of him didn't exist right now.

In fact, nothing seemed to be alive anywhere around him, the fox was silent, not even the occasional rush of water sounded within the hall. His mind troubled, he decided to look around, his right knee gave out, and he fell face first into the murky water. Faintly, he could understand why such a thing had happened, but his mind was sent so far astray he couldn't think in a clear manner.

It was as if his thoughts were being pulled away from his very consciousness, and nothing was replacing those thoughts. He would have called such a thing impossible, yet he was also acquainted with Yamanaka Ino, so such a title wouldn't be true. Ino could very well pull thoughts from his mind, as could her father. Yet Ino nor Inoichi were here, not to mention the simple fact that while they could pull thoughts and memories from a person, they could not render him unable to think for himself.

He had no idea what was going on, he couldn't even understand at the moment how he wasn't drowning, as his face had been submerged for a considerable length of time now.

Kyuubi was silent, as his mind drifted.

* * *

"Madara! What have you done?!" His friend's voice was really only a dull thudding in his ears, not quite an irritant, undoubtedly uncomfortable, however, as the accusation was one he'd heard several times. Although at this point, he wasn't actually sure if he'd done anything, he had merely stepped close, that was all he had done. Logic fought on his side, as no one should simply start _burning_ for no clear reason.

He hadn't gathered any Chakra, and even then, he did not have the ability to simply burn people at close proximity, if he had the war would have ended far differently.

So why was it, that the blond haired child had simply begun to shed tears of blood, and his very skin began to burn itself? He was not clear on this, a first of many things for him, he was commonly sure of everything he did. Yet, at this point, he was in the bizarre situation of being in the room with a boy that could seemingly, burn his own skin off upon impulse. Not only that, but the skin was only burning on one side of his body, his left. His right was simply bleeding profusely. Both his eyes bleed, but on his right, his ears, his skelp, even his fingernails were dripping with blood.

Just mere moments ago the child had been holding his head fully conscious, now, however, he was breathing heavily, heartbeat erratic, and Hashirama was holding the child in his arms, attempting to aid him when violent flinches of pain made the boy gasp and spasm. If he were to activate his Sharingan he suspected that even the Chakra of the boy would be unstable.

It was an alarming sight, that even he, a man shaped and raised on the battlefield, was off-put by. It wasn't discomforting, but it was something of a likeness swirling in his gut. He was unsure of how to deal with this situation, and by part, Hashirama, who was acting like a mother with a sick child.

"Hashirama, will you stop coddling the child! He is not your heir, and I do believe you are in fact, making him worse!" There was a brief stalling in his friend's movements, then his heart rate accelerated to an extent Madara knew was not simple adrenaline. He'd seen it many times, although during said times he left well enough alone, and let his men handle it, they did not need coddling in times of war.

Hashirama on the other hand, while certainly not a fragile person, was a sensitive one, Madara knew that well enough. He did not know however that the man was prone to anxiety attacks, of all things!

Hyperventilation came next, and his friend's head ducked down as he tried to calm his breathing.

Madara knew then that this was not the first of these incidents the man had dealt with, and as a result of his own experience, he understood that the brunet could calm himself down. The information brought a slight calm to his mind, as he could now focus on the _other_ heavily breathing **child** in the room.

The burning of his skin was the most significant part, yet it was a reaction to a stimulant. He needn't bother with the burning of the skin if he couldn't fix what was causing it, or at least determine the cause for a medical expert to fix, it would only happen again.

The most likely case he could think of was that the boy had corrosive Chakra, the second would be that the child had a Kekkei Genkei that was acting accordingly, and the third was an external influence. It was unlikely that this was a simple birth defect. Otherwise, there would be far more severe burn scars upon his person where there clearly was none, so this was also a first-time occurrence.

He activated his Sharingan.

What he saw did not surprise him to a vast extent. The child did indeed have a corrosive Chakra, in fact, the child had two types of Chakra that had seemingly become unbalanced. He'd seen nothing quite like it before, had he seen two differing Chakra's in one person, yes, he had.

Had he seen it to this extent in one person? No, no he had not, and that made him uncomfortable.

Still he had to focus on the task at hand, and that currently, was balancing the two Chakra's so they coincide with each other, as it was, one of the different Chakra's the less corrosive one, was blue and ran through the child's right side normally. The other Chakra was the problem, it ran through his left side as if he was summoning a Head Summon for no reason. Not only that, but there was simply no blue Chakra within the left side of his body. Presumably, each side flowed in and out of each other balancing out the Chakra pathways as they did so. The only reason he was bleeding so profusely from his right side was his body's own inability to process the blue Chakra without the Red.

A very complex Chakra system to be put bluntly.

Yet even as he processed this new information, he was unsure of just how such different Chakra systems were set up to run, nevermind how such an imbalance had occurred. There was doubt in his mind that he could even aid the child substantially, even if he used his own Chakra as an infusion point there was a slim chance of that working. His Chakra was frigid, Hashirama had even gone so far as to tell him it had a likeliness to dry ice, and the Chakra he was looking at, both signatures, were warm, or burning.

Which brought him to another key realization, Hashirama's Chakra was far different than his, and in his case, he could probably create an infusion point within the boy's Chakra network. It was far from a stabilized plan, most certainly, not well thought out, but it had the potential to work, and that was all the Uchiha needed to act.

"Hashirama, you know medical ninjutsu do you not?" The man in question looked up, his breathing now stabilized, but his eyes were clouded, and the lines under his eyes seemed more prominent with stress.

"Yes, minimally, certainly not enough to stop this degree of deterioration to the skin. The bleeding perhaps, but Madara what had caused this?" For now, he ignored the question, it was obvious the man had asked for medical reasons, but that would take far too long. Instead, he focused on explaining himself.

"Do you know enough for a Chakra infusion?" The face the brunet made at the question was one of great inner conflict, yet he nodded nonetheless, his expression marred by a look of confusion and pity. Though his friend's expression didn't change, Madara was well aware of the Chakra gathering at his palms.

They glowed an eery green.

"Torso; Chest, and abdomen." As he applied the Chakra, he glanced at Madara from the very corner of his eye, and the Uchiha was well aware that there were more questions circling around his mind then Madara could answer. He himself was also quite curious, and still frustrated at the brunet for not telling him everything he knew about the child in front of him. He saw the brow furrow on his friend and knew then that he had discovered the duel Chakra pathways within the boy.

Although the expression didn't last, there was a strange motion of Hashirama rolling on the shoulder, then he removed his hands.

"I've never before felt such cruel Chakra…" The brunet swept his feet from under himself, and stood, his body was rigid by tension, and Madara was well aware that the expression on his young face was one of empathy. Something of a dangerous game to play, empathy. Madara considered such a thing useless in his own mind, it was something of a child's emotion, and he was anything but a child. "How can someone so young have such damaging Chakra?" Looking over his right shoulder where Hashirama now stood staring at the sleeping form of the blond, he sighed. He wasn't quite sure of the answer to that himself.

It seemed that his friend was just as confused as him, for the sigh he let out was one Madara had heard many times from the man; such of burden and tired confusion. Yet there was something hidden even from Madara's understanding under the man's brow. He would question upon it at a latter date when it was sure to become a twitch.

They turned and left the room.

Walking side-by-side down the narrow hallway, the two of them headed towards the exit of the building, each in their mind wondering to national policy, and the strange child with such opposing Chakra's. Neither spoke, neither wanted to, content for once, in a long time now, with each others company. They had been far more tense around each other the past few days since Hashirama became Hokage, each for their own reasons, yet there was no doubt that the two of them were avoiding each other. Even the many astray villagers could see this plainly -even Naruto had seen it to a very minimal extent.-

However, now that the two had somewhat come to terms with the new way of things, and their confrontation with the blond boy, the previous tension had eased, and once more they walked side-by-side within the peaceful village.


	3. Chapter 3: 荒廃 (Devastation)

Disclaimer: I do not own rights, nor do I claim any rights to Naruto, I simply play around with it.

Canon Divergence: Time Travel, changing the timeline. It starts very close to the beginning of Naruto Shippuden.

Warning: Implied Sexual content (for now), Character 'feminization', Political Discussions, Homosexual love, Heterosexual love.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cycle's**

"You know the saying; Word spreads fast on a Hawk's beak? Well, Madara, my friend, I find that's actually rather true. Just this dawn past, I received a letter of sorts, from the main family of the Sarutobi clan. Apparently, they're interested in allying with us. I wasn't even aware that news of the village had spread so quickly across the land! Let alone clans previously at war would be interested in an alliance!"

There was an exuberance that would remain, unparalleled for several years, around the brown haired man, that Madara found himself smiling at, if only slightly, so many things had become dark in his mind's eye at this point that such joy was quite the pleasant sight.

The topic however, he found, distasteful. He cared not for diplomacy now that the war had finished, he was not a diplomat anymore, and he was hardly a political figure in his own clan, let alone in Hashirama's court.

He took a small comfort in the fact that he was part of the main family within his clan -as proclaimed by his father- so his position as the Clan Head was stable.

Yet discomfort turned in his gut. Perhaps it was his pride whispering such things to him, yet he felt inferior to his old friend, and that brought the urge for competition into fruition in his subconscious. He didn't care to think much on the thought, it wouldn't do well to dwell on thoughts of competition after so many decades of war.

He diverted his attention back to his friend, whose face was now mared with a look of concern which he was well acquainted with. With the frown, and the squinting of the eyes.

"What made that look filter onto your mug?"

"I should be asking you a similar question: What drags your attention away from the my engaging conversation?" The brown haired man shot him a grin, apparently quite aware of his disinterest in the topic at hand. He gave a brief chuckle in response.

"Idle thoughts, my friend, nothing more."

Silence descended upon them once more. When they entered the Uchiha district however Hashirama seemed to have had quite enough of it, he had always been eager for conversation.

"That boy, Madara, you must have seen it as well, with your Sharingan activated as it was. His Chakra, I must admit, it frightened me. Have you ever come across anything like it?" Madara shook his head, Hashirama it seemed, had no intention of stopping his train of thought, which came as no surprise if the man needed to think seriously on something, he tended to ramble. On occasion he would ask for his opinion on the matter, but more commonly he could sort out the matter by himself quite easily.

"Dual pathways are one thing, yet such a… a Chakra within his system is an entirely different matter. I imagine they balance each other. Yet, my instinct tells me that the red Chakra is not actually his own-"

"Hashirama! I admit while I do not trust the boy as of yet, in any form, even I do not believe he would use such a repulsive technique as you seem to be suggesting!" The brunet gave him a look of unease, yet he shook his head in affirmation as well.

"No, no, I do not believe he would either. Yet the fact remains, his Chakra's are far too different from one another to be natural." Madara gave himself but a moment to settle himself, his thoughts agitated by his limited knowledge. "Uzumaki are such a small family of the Senju clan. Yet they are known within the Senju family, particularly, for their dual pathways, still, even with that understanding, I have never encountered such a vast difference between the two Chakra's, as the boy seems to have. Nor have I heard of it. I wonder, is this the reason for his family's alienation?"

That grasped Madara's attention, alienated? The boy, well frankly, he seemed to be quite the asset, especially for a small branch family such as the Uzumaki, as Hashirama had said they were. Small families of such a large family were easy targets after all. It seems, however, that Hashirama and he had the same mode of thought, for when their gazes met the confusion of the situation was nearly tangible between them.

* * *

He only had to spend but one moment near the small apartment to understand that something, was off, not quite different, but not quite right either. There was a stale sent filtering through the door, and as he turned the key that he had been given, the scent of rot clogged his senses immediately.

He pushed on without preamble, however, and inched into the apartment slowly, his team just as cautious as he, following by example no doubt in this instance, as he had the best senses of the three of them. The door clicked closed, and the three of them took a moment to take in their surroundings.

"It's so small…" He turned behind him briefly, and nodded, it was small, smaller he could remember than the one he'd seen previously. "Ugh! What is that smell?!" That was a question that did indeed need answering, as far as he was aware there was nothing within the small home that could rot, besides meat in the fridge, and even then it was unlikely, and it would not give off such a strong scent as this.

"Can you try to pinpoint it?" He turned to his team, the male, nodded. Evidently the youngest on the team was having slight difficulty with the overpowering odor, and it wouldn't be good to send her to find the source if she couldn't deal with it at such a distance.

"Naruto hasn't been here for awhile, that much is clear." He nodded to himself, sound in his facts, there wasn't even a small possibility that the exuberant blond had been here, the plants were beginning to wilt.

Kakashi, more then anyone, other than perhaps the Late Lord Third knew how much Naruto loved those plants. Symbolic as they were. He'd even gone as far as to ask Kakashi to water them while he was away on the training expedition with Jiraiya.

Stupid brat.

In truth he hadn't known why he'd actually done so for the tanned boy, his lazy nature had threatened him several times not too after all. Yet, every other day, he had gone to the house, used the key, and watered the plants, it had become ritual, so much so that temptation of habit had made him go to do so again even when Naruto had returned. Naruto had given him a soft smile as opposed to his usual grin, and although it hadn't been much of a moment, Kakashi was very sure in his belief that he had understood the boy a little more after the exchange, it wasn't plausible, he couldn't pinpoint it, though he knew it to be true, and that was enough for him at the time, and even now.

"No point now, huh?" He gave the green plants, and the one wilted rose bush, a brief glance over before moving to the kitchen of the apartment, intent on keeping himself strictly professional.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, did you say something?"

"No, nothing of importance Sakura." He looked over to the pink girl at this and gave her a brief smile. She had tears in her eyes, he noted, but he moved no further to comfort her. They were all rather distraught by Naruto's disappearance, and they were all coping in their own way, Sakura was simply the teary-eyed type, that was all.

"Kakashi-taichou. I believe I found the source." Sai's voice came as a good distraction for the direction of his thoughts, he wasn't usually so careless, but Naruto, was a special case in this instance, and even he himself was allowing his own mind, and even emotions a little leeway this time.

While remaining strictly professional, as it were.

"Sakura, you look around the kitchen for any sort of lead to Naruto's disappearance, I'll take a look at what Sai has found." With that, he walked past the distressed girl and into what appeared to be the bedroom.

As soon as his feet crossed the threshold, however, his eyes widened, and his body shivered, Sai gave him an expression marred with confusion, but Kakashi could only focus on what lay upon the ground. His stomach clenched he felt himself gag at the sight, luckily he caught himself before the bile could completely rise out from his throat.

A dead, rotting, child. The angle was irregular, blood covered the floor around him, and his abdomen was ripped open some organs were brutally ripped out of his body, torn apart and spewed all over the floor with the blood.

* * *

 _"I spared you on a whim. Nothing more, and this time, I will fix that." He wanted to scream at the finality of the words, the conviction of it all was tearing at his instincts. The worse part of him was driven by the temptation of curling into something small and putting his head between his legs like he had as a small child. The best part of him was taken by his determination to have something as special as his bond with his best friend restored once more, in the place where that bond had been strongly forged by emotional and mutual understanding more durable than the strongest steel._

 _They were drawn so very close together, that the movement each other made could be clearly measured. He knew this was intentional, as Sasuke reached for his Katana, yet he couldn't bring himself to move, not even an inch. Perhaps when it came near to him he would upon pure primal instinct, he couldn't foresee that however if he was to die, he'd rather it be by Sasuke's hand then any other. At least then they would both know who was stronger._

 _Yet, they wouldn't._

 _He drew back quickly, his muscles coiling, and he followed their movements not caring for his sub-conscious movement, his thoughts far more focused on proving his rival wrong, at least once more time. He was not subservient! Not in fighting in any case._

 _He found himself drawing his friend's arm to his face unconsciously at the small inclination. It turned out for the better however as Sai blocked Sasuke's attack, it was probably quite apparent that he wasn't going to move in time. He felt Sasuke's muscle tense where he held it._

 _"That. Was the correct choice." Not facing the others eyes, the blond could feel the disconnection between them as if it was palpable. Frost seemed to have overclouded his friend's voice, all the more now that he was not facing the man head on, it hadn't been so in the past, this was far deeper._

 _Sparks of white lightning danced around him, and his heart dropped to his gut, in the most painful way it could. Not simply numbing, or anxiety, it was more refined than that, and instead, acid clawed at his throat._

 _They were not fighting for each others regard anymore, this was simply unfinished business. Nothing honorable in such a thing._

 _He felt dishonored by it, as if it was a dirty fight, even if it was not. He knew this, several times he had found himself unwilling participating them as a child, and he rather knew what they were like, there was no equal ground in such a fight. Just as there wasn't now. It was different here, however._

 _Sasuke could kill him, he knew the pain of a torn bond, was well versed_ on _it, he could handle another one._

 _Naruto couldn't, not after his childhood, any bond broken would physically_ ail _him._

 _They would never be on equal ground emotionally. Sasuke was far more pain resistant them him._

 _Sasuke's emotions had always been on wide display for him._

 _For all those experienced enough know what to look for._

 _Those younger, thought Sasuke was a cold and arrogant emotionless boy, now man, yet it was obvious._

 _His anger showed in the tone of his insults, his glare. The sadness and the loneliness he harbored_ was _within that state of deflection near constantly, well placed as an arrogant shrug, or a quick retreat from an impending conversion if it could manage it._

 _Rarely did his happiness show through in those years, and blond was near sure, it was much the same now, regardless of the years that had passed. Anything other than_ bittered _anger or frigid sadness_ were _covered by his_ eyes, _as if they were placed under a seal._

 _Even when Naruto was sure the other was happy, nothing ever seemed to permeate that ever cool gaze._

 _They were so different._

 _He was well aware of his own ability_ of being _able to perfectly mask his own emotional turmoil: Smiling when appropriate and more than necessary to give off a naturally happy disposition. An extrovert casing, and overly inviting, gave off the illusion of a kind upbringing. Determination, mingled by the desire almost ridiculously unlikely, gave his friends, mentors, and family, the false impression of innocence._

 _It was so very easy, people were less inquisitive if somebody smiled, less perceptive to your falsehood if you showed them what they want to see from those they cared for: Happiness._

 _Naruto knew this and he exploited it for his own protection. Although he knew he ought not to._

 _Sasuke hadn't grown up as he had. Sasuke hadn't monitored people's bonds to each other as he had. He hadn't grown up in envy, not from the beginning, as he had._

 _This very fight proved all of that and cruelly showed him it with staggering clarity, that he was sure he didn't want to feel, let alone see._

 _"Sasuke…."_

* * *

They were underneath snow covered trees, covered from head-to-toe in protective gear. Both for the chill, and possible threats. He hated the cold himself, it was a pestilence to him, yet the beauty of the Land of Iron could not possibly be lost to him. It was remarkable scenery, he often dragged his eyes away from the path ahead of him, to simply gaze at the pine trees covered by the white sheet that was the snow, shadowed by his perception upon it, yet still completely beautiful.

A sudden pull behind his eyes brought his already slow pace and made it a lagging strolling pace, that didn't match his partner's long quick strides. He focused his vision back on the snow covered trail once more, though the pull behind his retina didn't cease.

The irritating pull turned into a sharp tug, that seemed to grasp his bloodline without his consent, and ripped it forward into activation. His Mangekyo Sharingan activated and spinning wildly. He stopped moving, reeling for a moment, for, even with all his foresight into possible calamity's with his health, his Mangekyo activating without any sort of willpower of his own was not one of those listed.

When his movements stopped, his partner stopped, looking to him with an irate expression in place, his gills flaring out dramatically.

"Why do you have that activated?"

"I don't know." He replied. His unease at the situation shining through, even though such emotion hadn't shone through since he was a mere child. It was a confusing situation.

He covered himself quickly however once a daunting clarity stuck his mind, and straightened his back, as he forced his eyes to deactivate into a three-comma Sharingan, it wasn't much of an improvement. Though if what he had a vague feeling of was true, it was not his top priority.

"Kisame, we will postpone our return to the base-"

"What! No! I need to-"

"-We must start for Konoha immediately." He finished as quickly as he could, without sounding desperate. There was something amiss and he needed to figure out what before another incident occurred.

"Konoha? But that's-"

"-Code; Feline, Is in effect as of right now." That closed Kisame's mouth faster then one of his ever famed glares ever could have, the code he used, developed by the Akatsuki, was used as a quick fire acknowledgment that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was in mortal danger. It was not something that should even need to be said, the blond man was quite the Shinobi. Even the Akatsuki could recognize that.

It was with caution that Kisame spoke with once more, slowly, with measured pauses. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"It is widely acknowledged that the Sharingan was created by the Kyuubi yes?" Kisame nodded, yet the reaction was delayed and slowed with the man's unease. Itachi continued without much pause.

"It was widely believed throughout my clan that if the Kyuubi's life was considerably threatened the Sharingan would react to it as their connected Chakra preserved it." There was quite a deal more to tell with that, many more questions opened up with the sentence, but Kisame was wise enough to take what he got, and turned away, waiting for Itachi to overtake him, with silent allowance. Itachi hardly spared the act a second thought as he changed direction and walked as quickly as he could, recognizing his way towards Konoha with ease.

The ice underfoot stopped them from running, as they both were eager too.

Itachi had no doubt: this was a dire situation.


	4. Chapter 4: 神秘 (Mystery)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings of the previous chapters still apply, no further warnings as of yet.

* * *

There a kind of resolute about this child, it was something you often didn't see without the pain of war clouding your mind. Which is what made him such an oddity. His chakra alone was ample cause for concern, yet Hashirama was treating it as if it were a normality amongst Shinobi. Sometimes his elder brother could be so flippant that he worried for the village. Not to mention Madara, that man had a madness in his eyes when Hashirama wasn't looking, Tobirama couldn't simply ignore it, and yet- he couldn't bare to hurt his elder brother in such a way.

The thought always managed to draw blood from his lip. For although Hashirama seemed to trust the man with his village and his life, not to mention sensitive information. Tobirama could not, and while he was a man scorned by the Uchiha clan, this was not for the elder man's lineage. Merely his demeanor -or perhaps it was his aura- stuck a chord within him that told his more war hardened instincts of an enemy with madness in his heart. It was disconcerting. Yet he could not as of yet be sure whether or not it held truth, or if it was simply his own delusions from his years of battling Uchiha.

Whatever the case may be. He would tread with caution, as would this child have to, for although he did not understand Madara as well as Hashirama may, he knew when the man held curiosity, and he certainly did in regards to this child.

Below his eyes the child moved. The burns he had seen on his form having mostly healed, his breath drew in sharply, his brother was a brilliant healer, but even he could not heal so much damage so quickly. There was a moment of apprehension, perhaps fear as he got to his feet, he did not trust this boy.

"What are you?" The words were but a whisper to the warm healing room of the tower, yet the weight added to them was unmistakable, even to himself. He found no joy in being cruel, but he was weary of the child's intentions, let alone the power he carried from something of an unknown force. The scowl on his face was one of condemnation.

"Human, a shinobi." At that he let his eyes rest upon the child now sitting up on the futon, his expression unusually unreadable for someone so young, a hazy movement to his eyes gave the man a clue to what stirred within the child's emotions. Unease, perhaps fear, or discomfort. Whatever it had been, it was the furthest thing from the anger he had thought the movement would have represent. He knew a spirited youth when he saw one, this was one such child, yet there was almost a vulnerability, or fragility really that shone in his eyes, now cast downward, and looking oh so strange on the expressive face he had seen before.

"Your chakra is vile. I have never seen anything like it. I won't pretend for even a moment that it doesn't concern me. My brother may be willing to turn a blind eye, but I am not." Tobirama could tell the boy was aware of the implication, yet he didn't so much as flinch, instead his eyes rose, and there was a mirthful gleam to his eyes, and a challenging expression in his smirk. It drew Tobirama back for a moment at the strange feeling of childhood challenges with his brothers in the forests of the old Senju settlement.

"Vile yeah. I've heard that before, got anything better for me then that?" It was rather clear the child was biting him, and while unusual it was not appreciated.

"Idiot child." The irritation that usually followed such a statement did not seem to hold purchase with this boy. In fact he actually, held a palm over his mouth and giggled eyes crinkled with something similar to good humor.

"I didn't notice it before, but you, you're a lot like him." He could only raise an eyebrow, submitting himself to such a foolish game, an unwise move he knew, but his interest had been peeked at this point. The boy said nothing, instead his gaze dropped to his abdomen, his fingers twitching, but his hands didn't move from their place on his lap. Small as the action was, Tobirama found it strange for a reason he couldn't explain, There was something to the movement, more than hesitation, something sad, though different then his brother's bouts of emotion, it spoke of something scarred.

Tobirama liked to consider himself a man able to discern emotion based thoughts, easily, able to understand a reaction, and the response. His brother was much the same, though he handled the information far differently than he, perhaps that was what Hashirama had seen in this child. Something scarred, something terrified, yet resilient. If that was what Hashirama had seen in this boy, then there was nothing for it.

Hashirama had been that way much into his childhood, and even now. Of course he would wish to save this child, help him find a way, or a solution to whatever he was searching for, aiming for, because they were similar.

He allowed himself a grunt in disappointment. For if that was the case, there was nothing much he could do about his suspicions, or even convince his elder brother to keep a tight eye on the child. This was territory Hashirama knew far better then him -and though he daren't admit it even to himself, even Madara had more knowledge on such things then he, for both him and Hashirama were determined to meet their ends, to a degree which he found ridiculous.- He found such blatant resilience idiotic in most cases, this was no different.

Something held in the child's eyes, it wasn't something he could file into a particular emotion. His body language was heavy, and it spoke of something dark, a pain perhaps that he could not escape. This child emitted something of a strange aura, he'd felt it when he had first confronted the boy, at the time, he couldn't pin it to anything particular, for it held so many tightly knotted emotions that he couldn't possibly untangle such a mass.

Right now however, there was something so simple in the posture, in the tightened fists that Tobirama knew to be great sadness, something so close to turning into anger that it held his own heart fast for a moment before he regained control of himself. Even still as such a simple emotion clenched at the child's heart, something shone in his eyes, and a smile brightened everything into that tangled mess of emotions that he had first felt.

His voice was soft, which came as a surprise, he seemed like a loud child. It didn't take long however to realize that he child was mumbling to himself.

"What about my happy ending? Where's that?" The words didn't make sense, and really he did want to know, to understand, but he'd rather not spend his time with such nonsensical thoughts. The child was clearly in pain, and well, he certainly wasn't cruel.

"Follow me." He barely got a glance of the child rising, but he saw it nonetheless, he would watch the boy while he had some fresh air, it was clear he needed it.

The fresh air just outside of the building brought a rejuvenation to the boy's skin, the tan skin radiating warmth, and his hair seemed to shine in the light as a Kerria in the sunlight. His eyes lit and became a brighter colour than the clearest waters. In contrast the strange markings on his face were dark on his skin, thin lines that were dark on the skin. Tobirama could admit, it was quite the sight. Yet the bright colour of his clothing took away from the beauty the child gave off. To his keen eyes it was unusual.

"Thank you." The grin was wide, and brilliant white, it was painfully honest and kind, that Tobirama could only nod, a guilt in his throat at his suspicions of this child, but he held firm onto those, he couldn't afford to be soft-hearted. "I don't suppose I could have a drink or some food? I haven't eaten for, well I don't know."

He did a quick mental count. Three days of sleeping, not to mention the unknown factor of just how long the boy had been wondering around the forest. Yes, he supposed hunger was a factor at this point.

He merely nodded, and made his way towards the few minor shops he knew existed.

For some reason or another, while they ate, the child would look upon him, or more specifically his hair, and nose… it was quite odd. To put it quite mildly, there was also the strange slump to his shoulders whenever his gaze moved away from his hair. Forlorn, as if he had been expecting something.

He almost wanted to compose a list at this point. 'The Disturbing Mannerisms Of Hashirama's Child-Patient.' He was still contemplating the name, it was a bit long.

The silence they shared while eating didn't last long, it seemed the boy -while prone to fits of depression apparently- was actually quite the talkative individual. Smiling the entire time, which was rather odd considering his previous state. Still he listened, it was possible the child would reveal something while speaking.

"So, you fought in a lot of wars?" It was on instinct that he posture stiffened. That question never bore good news, and from one he didn't know, who knew what it meant for him.

"Perhaps." He spoke plainly.

"I've never fought in a war, well not really, I mean I have fought a lot of people before, but well, they were trying to kill me so I really can't be blamed for that can I? Ever fought someone far above you in skill? Huh, let me tell you, I was just a kid, we were sent on a really simple mission, of course it didn't really end up being simple, the guy we ended up fighting was way above us in rank. Could have killed us within seconds if he hadn't been gloating. Well our teacher-"

They were there for an inordinate amount of time, and he could freely admit at this point, that he had been fascinated by the child's story. It wasn't the most action based he had ever heard, certainly not the most frightening, or gory, it simply held intrigue. Nothing like the story's -or indeed- events of war he had heard or experienced. He ended up engaged as the child told it, although he certainly was not the best storyteller -mostly because he was careful not to say any names- it was still interesting.

"-But really, they were good people in the end." The blond finished, and Tobirama found himself raising an eyebrow, but nevertheless agreeing. He had been carefully talked through both men's' sides, and found them admirable despite himself.

He wasn't a man who felt sympathy for his enemies, he had never felt it during his years fighting in the war, and it gave him pause of thought. Because how many lives had he cut down for nothing? Several he knew. Even the Uchiha.. This train of thought went no further. Something tugging at his memory, years and years ago, what could be an entirely different lifetime to him at this point, but it was important, or had been important to him at some point. A belief or something of the like. He ignored the nagging at his mind, and focused instead on the child who was telling him yet another story from his home village.

He listened, shoulders tense, but mind malleable.

"So the girl on my team well she was-"

It was a strangely relaxing afternoon, Tobirama blamed it on simple observation, but he could see that the child's shoulders were far less weighed down by something unknown, and the smile on his face was genuine. He also learned many things about the boy, and while not significant, they were, well he didn't quite know what they were, but they were something important, or they would be in any case.

Like the simple fact that the child was exuberant when excited -this often happened when he explained a battle that he had won.- He was someone who respected those he fought regardless of his own opinion on the matter.

Mostly, he learned through the nearly incoherent mumbles -that the boy **most certainly** did not want him to hear- he heard hints of something deeper involving the village itself, something -he hesitated to call it such but nevertheless; nefarious. It was as his brother had said quietly: Solidarity, and perhaps unintentional-neglect. Whatever the case, he knew that it had brought a startling change to the child at a young age, as to what he wasn't quite sure.

Now however, he quested for knowledge- before he cast judgement.

They travelled to the tower with the tanned boy speaking in light tones about someone with lots of white hair and small black eyes, who travelled around selling his books and looking for inspiration.

He spoke loudly, but kindly, of a man with one all seeing black eye, who happened to be a prolifent reader of the other man's books. A man whose' hair struck up strangely. Who taught morals that to this day the blond respected and held in high regard.

In a way, it tickled his sensitive side, something he was very much uncomfortable with. He still held onto his suspicions for the child, there was no disregarding that, but other than the malevolent chakra, it seemed that the boy was quite friendly. For some reason, it didn't sit well with him. He knew well enough he had the mind of a taction, so perhaps he was being paranoid, still, it was unsettling.

Such a turbulence of emotions, and conjoining thoughts irritated him.

* * *

It was for a mere moment, really nothing more then a second, or a minute, something like that at any rate. He refused to acknowledge that he had spent nearly the entire time spaced out, deluded himself into thinking he had been somewhere else entirely.

It had been so easy though, for the routine was ingrained into him years ago. Him and Sasuke had always gone off after training to eat, and talk of past battles and training techniques, then inevitably ended up slinging out stupid insults at each other, the banter often going on until the late night whence they went to their respected homes, only to do it once more in two days.

He had thought he was speaking to Sasuke for the longest time, it had been that-a similar feeling. The man had listened complacently, silent and observant just as Sasuke had. He only realized his self-imposed illusion until he had finished the third story, simply because there had not been one insult thrown yet. At that point he remembered his new - and terrible- reality, it brought down the smile from his face a little, but regardless he continued. Despite the glare the man had not let go of the entire time -but it was quite possible it wasn't actually a glare, the man had very narrowed eyes, which he found very unnerving thank you very much.- He felt the need to speak, and well if the guy was willing to listen who was he to complain for good-ish- company?

It also helped that the silver-haired man was also quite a bit stoic, like so many people he had known. That was actually a rather sad thought, now that he brought it to the forefront of his mind. He brushed it aside, it didn't matter.

He swallowed back the tensing grief welling inside him.

He didn't expect the building beside them to suddenly explode. It was only half built which was lucky, because the supports were heavy metal, and the base was made out of some sort of strengthened wood. All of it splayed towards them. Near him his companion flinched back, but drew his kunai, and poised them in order to strike. Unfortunately, the building or foundation falling obstructed their view of the perpetrator, even less lucky, the sun shone brightly directly behind the foundation, they couldn't possibly get a clear aim on the shinobi who'd done it, and he had a feeling the other man knew that.

Something sharp cut into his arm, and he was instantly on his guard. It was metal-sharpened, and that's all he really needed to know. There was a white flash directly in front of him, and he only had a moment, he ducked down quickly, seeing something sweep overhead him seconds afterward. Katana by the looks of it. Thinking fast he swept his foot around trying to unbalance his attacker. The perpetrator moved back too quickly for it to hit. He moved his leg back and used its momentum to launch himself upwards. Unfortunately his grace at that moment decided to fail him, and his right foot slipped, he chose abruptly to use it advantage and charge his opponent. He saw the Katana move towards his left flank, and used his kunai, to stop it. His right fist raised, and he punched the man right in the nose. He drew his kunai downwards and the Katana dropped from the man's hand.

There was a movement on his left, and he speared it but a glance. The movement was from Tobirama's opponent, a hand signal as he drew back. Naruto took it to mean retreat, as the man in front of his quickly disappeared, his katana still on the ground.

That couldn't have been a normal occurrence. He turned to his companion, the man was gazing at the building just beside the one that had been blown up, his eyes -and Naruto was sure this time- narrowed into a senbon glare.

He asked the only sensible thing on his mind.

"Who were those people?" Tobirama's ruby-red eyes flicked to them, a sliver of something resembling emotion filtering through before the man turned to stare at the building once more, Naruto gazed as well, but saw nothing conspicuous.

Tobirama spoke in hushed tones, but his voice was bland. "It's insignificant" Naruto huffed, fed up with bland responses from people.

"Well they tried to kill me, so no, it isn't." The other man finally turned to look at him, his shoulders tense, and a very small scowl in place.

"They tried to kill you because you were in the way, not because you were a target." He growled at this. He hardly cared if he was the target or not, this was strange. The other man, grunted. "We're only a settlement right now. Different clans attack all the time to try and steal land and preserves. Until we have a defensive division of shinobi in place, and boundaries set, the attacks should slow down, and we'll be gradually recognized as a Village with her leader." Something didn't quite fit there.

"But this was different wasn't it?" The other man seemed to pause, contemplating his options before he replied, an edge of warning in his tone.

"We've dealt with their clan numerous times, they're unusually determined. We might have to take serious action if it continues. Something my brother is adamant we do not do."

He had many connecting opinions on that statement, understanding it for what it was, but the only coherent thought he had was; 'Lucky me stumbling into a potential war zone.'

He wasn't quite sure what else to think about that, and to think just minutes earlier, he was lost in a world where everything was okay and he was eating ramen with his best friend again. Why was it always him?


	5. Chapter 5: 日の出 (Sunrise)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

 **Warnings:** Future Gore, Future Depression, Possible Triggers, and romance. Also in the beginning of this book Naruto is 16, and the romance starts when he is 16, it is possible that mature content -I'm sure you are aware of what I am insinuating- will happen at this age, please bare in mind that in my country (Canada) the legal age of consent is 16. Thank you.

 **Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to get this posted.

* * *

He had always been the type to try and suffocate silence. As it always seemed to permeate his life, noise was a requirement that had become a crutch to lean on for so long now that being in that dreaded silence again was near torturous. When he entered the academy, he had filled that silence with yelling and anger, or loud boasting, anything he could to fill the oppressing silence that lay over him as his very own skin. At sixteen he hadn't abandoned such feeling or notion, however, he could keep his peace if needed as his loneliness had wanned after time so had the suffocation the silent days brought.

At the present time if he said anything remotely loud or boisterous, there was a cloud looming over him convincing his mind that; indeed, if he dared with such action, his head rolling on the dirt ground would be the tragic result. The silence around them however, was unbearable, even if he knew to hold his tongue it didn't make the entire situation any less uncomfortable for him.

When he had first been brought to the place he had been impressed by the smooth mixture of opulence that one would expect of a high member of society, and a simplicity that told of a strong desire for life without calamity. Smooth paper doors, with a clean look to them, and what looked to be new wood flooring and wood paneled walls. The water for what appeared to be a sink -though Naruto wasn't sure if that was its name at this point in time- was run through what looked to be a hardened curved piece of stone, and into a stone bowl lain on an entirely wooden countertop.

He himself was on the walkway just between the two houses, staring at the sunset. It was a gracious view from the cliffside and though he had seen it many times before, the sight of the sun setting on the new rooftops now, in this newly forged Konoha was a sight that took his breath away.

So he sat gazing, even as his heart beat faster in his turmoil of loneliness he relished in the feeling of the last of the sun's rays upon his skin.

Despite everything that was piling up at his feet, and the fear coiling ever fast around his heart. He found himself humming a lightened tune, almost as if in retaliation against circumstance herself. The gentle breeze was warm tonight, he was glad that summer had sprung already, he hated the cold -or was that snow itself?- Resting his head upon the wooden post behind him, he stared down at Konoha, humming lightly. He didn't know what would happen, and it was a horrible feeling to have, but at the present time, he didn't care to think on it.

In the corner of his eye, he saw movement, a hazy blue clothed figure. Following his eyes he saw the other sit down on the walkway just as he had, and was mildly surprised by the sight of Madara sitting before him seemingly enjoying the sunset along with him.

Sure the man had a terrifying chakra, cold and malevolent, yet it didn't unnerve him now as it had when he had first seen the man. In fact, the aura that the other man gave off was rather relaxing, all things considered, it felt familiar. He was no fool, he knew his chakra was influenced by Kyuubi's own, so perhaps he felt more comfortable near the other man now because of that?

Then something struck his mind, which made him ponder.

"Tobirama said he doesn't trust me." He hadn't meant to speak, and to spare himself looked away: embarrassed. He saw Madara's gaze fixate upon him. Accidental or not, it may be prudent to continue his train of thought now that he had spoken, Madara didn't seem like the kind of man to take kindly to half-spoken sentences. "He say's it was because of my Chakra, or rather its dark nature, but doesn't that mean he doesn't trust you?" Flinching back, he expected retaliation from that question, it wasn't exactly a polite thing to ask. What he got however, was a calm chuckle and a reverent sigh. Turning back towards the other man he felt the flush in his cheeks as he realized the other was still looking at him, and with an -almost- softened expression -something he was unfamiliar with in general- not to mention he hadn't actually expected the other man to still be looking his way.

"Tobirama-kun doesn't trust anything he can see. Let alone people." He stiffened at that, snorting through his nose, it was amusing how the silver haired man was so presumptuous, in a way, he reminded Naruto of the hateful Villagers he had dealt with as a child -and even as a recognized shinobi of Konoha-, yet at the same time, he was almost a warped version of Sasuke in an older, strangely cold way. Relaxing slightly, he untensed the muscles in his legs from their fetal position close to his chest. "In regards to our dark Chakra, well that is simply his clan's inherited paranoia." It was flippantly said as if there was no dispute that the Senju clan held paranoid minds. Although he knew well that he did not know this place well enough to have input on that, so he simply held his tongue.

The bright orange of the sun shone upon the other man's face, and briefly, it looked as if his eyes were set alight by the orange glow, turning red instead of the dark vast black they were. For some reason it brought a glimpse of humanity into the dark haired man where there hadn't been much of before, his eyes didn't seem hardly as cold, and his hair seemed to lighten into a dark brown in such a light, making him seem far less like a porcelain doll, and more like a youth as he himself was. Which was strange, for while there was no wrinkles upon his person -besides the faintest of crow's feet around the eyes- Madara had seemed quite fraction older than himself, in the way he spoke and acted, not to mention his impressive height. How old was he actually? He was almost desperate to ask, but he was fairly sure that wouldn't garner a good response, or was that only with woman? Well; in his own opinion there wasn't much a difference between women and men other than genitalia. So, in reality it could go either way.

"So, how old are you then?" Mumbling such a question was probably not his best decision. At least it was better than yelling it, which was something he would have done were he a slight bit younger. The other man didn't turn his attention away from the sun this time, instead he wore a solemn expression, and Naruto wondered if it had been his question which triggered such an emotion or Madara's own lost thought that had brought it.

"Is that not impolite a question in the Senju clan?" Unsure, Naruto crossed his arms, well how was he to know? He had never been exposed to proper edicate let alone Senju edicate, unless gambling and getting drunk were considered proper. Noticing he was actually pouting at this point he relaxed his lip and regarded the other man with a careful eye, if only to be sure he wasn't being tested. Madara didn't seem to care, as he only gave him a passing glance before once more turning to gaze at the sunset ahead of them. "Nevertheless, you will find that I am two years older than Hashirama, and four years older than Tobirama, which puts me at the crisp age of twenty-one."

Irritation spiked through him and sharply landed on his mind, as did a strong desire to punch the silver-haired man, that was unjust! He spoke before he had the foresight to stop himself. "Ah! That means Tobirama is only a year older than me! He can't call me a boy! The bastard!" While it was merely his indignation speaking, he stood as if he were speaking to someone else, and yelled, it was childish of him and he realized this fully as soon as he finished his short little fit. Certainly, it did not help his case.

"Are you aware that the manner in which you speak is quite strange?" That gave him paused, and he took a moment to consider the words before he replied as casually as he normally did when someone called him odd. He had to admit that yes, as it seemed the people here -in this time- spoke far more refined than he, in retrospect the way he spoke must sound quite indignant to the residents of this time. Perhaps he would have to improve on that at a later date. For now, he could only form up slight white lies to excuse himself from his behavior.

"Well- I was never really taught the proper way to talk in my village, no one would teach me." It was true enough, so he was quite lucky for that fact, for surely if it had been a lie he would have been heavily perspiring, and it would have been quite evident that he was not telling the complete truth.

"I see. It hardly excuses you, you understand? Any man or woman should be aware of proper conduct at your age. Although, to speak rather plainly, with the ostracization you allegedly experienced in your village it is not entirely infeasible that you should experience such social ineptitudes." For a lengthened moment, the bold blond could only stare at the man in complete confusion. Such profound words were beyond him, he had never heard them uttered before in his short lifetime, and that made what the older man said all the more difficult to untangle into a conclusive sentence. So instead of focusing avidly on what the man had just said, he turned -once more sitting down- and gazed upon the last of the sunset in silence.

Twas the most beautiful one he had ever set his eyes upon.

* * *

Underneath the moon, it would have been plausible to catch a glimpse of him, but in the near non-existent light of the New Moon. it was quite impossible. Straining your hearing would hardly be an aid to your quest either, as the man, an able shinobi could move near slightly in the branches of the trees, and his feet never uttered a sound as he jumped from branch-to-branch as he was taught to do.

This man was only here under rumors eyes, as in normal circumstance he had no business in this place, and he was certain to never have such connection again. In this particular situation however, he was curious and unabashedly so as well. For his former teammate had been declared missing by the Hokage not two weeks ago. He had only found out such a thing while traveling through Suna -risky though it was- and he had happened to catch himself in between the conversation of two barmen, gossiping. Apparently, Naruto, had been officially titled as a missing nin, and was to be captured dead or alive.

Sasuke was no fool, he may not favor the woman who was Hokage, but he knew well enough as any Villager that she favored the energetic blond, so it was unreasonable to conclude that she had classified him as such. So in process of elimination, Sasuke was able to conclude only a margin of possibilities that could have possibly occurred for this situation to become so prevalent so fast. However, while he was not eager to admit such failings out loud, he knew well enough that most -if not all- of the possibilities he had considered were not the actual reasoning.

Hence his reason now for traveling to his old memador;Verification. With luck he would not be forced to enter the Village himself, if it came down to that, he would simply send Karin in his stead, she would be able to gather more information than him in this circumstance as it were anyway. Being a sensory type she could easily blank out her chakra flow and be regarded as a citizen, without any suspicion being cast upon her.

All of this, and only recently he had seen the blond attempting to sway his mind into coming back into the weak village with him. Sasuke could not decide himself if that was either pathetic or admirable.

Now however it hardly mattered anymore, with the blond gone, a thorn in his side had been removed. However, in precaution, he was going to investigate at least slightly, if the Akatsuki had obtained the Jinjuriki then he would be forced to take action personally, Konoha would be far too busy arguing amongst themselves to do anything of value if that was the case, and it would surely leave the blond idiot dead, and the Akatsuki with yet another demon at their disposal. Needless to say, that was something no one in any Village or Nation needed or wanted.

Reaching the Village under the shadow of night shamefully uncomplicated, and careful to avoid any ANBU traps, he quickly disposed of a small part of the sealed barrier, and slipped his team past and into Konoha. It was something he both hated and cherished in equal measure, the trick was taught to him by his brother's best friend Shisui just after he had entered the academy, and it proved to be quite useful in most circumstances.

Now that they were in however, they needn't worry over the ANBU or Jouin being sent after them, as no one was even aware they were there, and they could conduct their investigation without unnecessary interruption.

* * *

Normally at this point he would be feeling at least a portion of shame, however, such emotion was simply non-existent at the moment with his elation. This was something he had not foreseen, and it was quite a lovely sight. When he had mentioned to his younger brother the possibility of the child staying with them in order to appease the stern man, he had not expected such a thing to occur.

It was a strange sight indeed, and he more than anyone knew that in his youth Madara had been a talkative individual, to see that once more was odd, but certainly not unwelcome. If he had known that this blond child, with the tanned skin, and bluer-than-the-sky eyes would be able to bring back what person Madara had been in their youth well he would have forced Madara to watch the boy far sooner than this.

Now, he was not certain what the two were speaking of, but it must have been at least partly pleasant for Madara to speak to the boy at all.

A fluttering in his stomach, he felt hope that Madara would once more come out of his reclusive shell if he only had conversation to deter him. 'Perhaps,' the long haired-brunet thought to himself. 'Perhaps this child will be the key, as to unlock this mystery my old friend has made of himself this past year.'


	6. Chapter 6: 菊 (Chrysanthemum)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Note:** Short chapter, I know, I did it again, however, some important information on the Uchiha clan (in this universe) comes into play, and it does set the stage for some struggles down the line. Enjoy.

* * *

Something was bugging him. Really, with all things being considered it was hardly important, and yet it weighed on his mind. The thing was, he was sure, positive even, that the name Madara was familiar, yet he couldn't remember where from. It was that kind of nagging pulling sensation on his mind that meant he would have been yelled at for forgetting.

However, no one really knew who he was here, which was strange in all ways for someone such as he, as his past was scared vividly by people knowing exactly who he was, or rather what he represented.

Managing to shake himself from his thoughts, he focused his attention rather avidly upon the man walking beside him, and the blond was forced to conclude, that yes, Madara was indeed taller than Jiraiya, by four inches at least.

This did not intimidate him, after all he had always had a more slender frame, still looking up at someone to the point of which he was near to craning his neck was an odd feet, never mind the very simple fact that simply turning to look at the man his eyes were only granted with the sight of his abdomen. Intimidation, not a factor, dignity was another matter altogether in his eyes.

Placing his hands behind his head in an attempt to regain himself, he stared ahead where he was greeted with an odd sight.

There was a small group of people all of them walking down the gravel pathways waving to each other politely in greeting while heading in their own directions. Some were standing tall and rigid, muscles taut, and faces made of stone, those people wore katana or bo's or spears attached to there back with large rappings of bandages tied at the waist. The clothing itself on these individuals seemed only to be of a high collar lifting and slightly shielding the face which descended into a robe reaching the knees. Some wore pants while some wore skirts, and all of them had their hair done down, most all of them having it reach their shoulderblades.

The other people seemed far more relaxed with soft faces, with mostly gentle tilted eyes and a small shimmer of lip paint or grease and pinched rose cheeks.

They, unlike their grim faced counterparts were dressed only in robes -or was it a kimono, he couldn't quite tell- with a large sweeping haori overtop. Their hair was far longer as well, most all of the people wearing this style of clothing had their hair grown almost to their ankles. These robes were all of fine material Naruto knew, as they seemed to flow like water despite their cream, and neutral tones. The robe -kimono?- underneath was of either a dark fern, a deep brown, or a chocolate brown, the haori overtop -fastened by the twine on the sides, keeping the rest of the robe out of sight.- were mostly done in a cream white, milk brown, or a soft pink. Even with having seen multiple different garments and customs in his travels with his mentor he had never quite seen such a contrast between such a small gathering of people.

Blinking, his eyes unexpectedly caught onto a large stone pillar with words engraved: reading "Uchiha Chiku" with the Uchiha insignia painted on both sides of the engraved lettering. Tilting his head, he asked himself if that was explanation enough for the people's clothing, not settling on an answer, he ignored his own question, and followed Madara into the inside town of the village.

"Madara-sama."

"Madara-sama."

"Hello, Madara-sama." Many people, both those stone faced, and those kind eyed greeted his companion, bowing politely. Naruto delved into his mind for a moment, not understanding, before realization dawned, and Madara's choice in clothing became evident, he was an Uchiha! Well that explained the cold, frigid chakra the man had, and the attitude, and well, nearly everything to be honest. Uchiha Madara… Unfortunate his mind still had no recognition for the name, he knew it, he was aware of this, he had certainly heard it before from Iruka and Tsunade, but he could not for the life of him remember the origin of the man. Someone important in his clan, important enough to be called 'Lord' of all things.

Many of the passersby gave him assessing looks, as if judging his character before even having met him. Instinct crawled at his stomach, and he adjusted his posture so that he walked slumped over ever so slightly, keeping himself a small a target as possible. His hands finding his pant pockets quickly after that. Their stares were nothing like the ones he was used to, the feel of them was different against his shoulders, they weren't looking in accusation or disgust, but uncertainty and thinly held curiosity.

A man came up to them, face held with a calm expression even while his fingers curled around themselves from where they were peeking out from underneath the milk brown haori. He was one of the few with shorter hair, reaching down only to his shoulderblades and ever so slightly wavy. Wearing a robe underneath of fern green, the colour matched his eyes, combined with his light brown hair he looked to be a child of the earth itself.

"Hello Madara-sama, who have you brought with you?" His voice was gruff, reminding the time-traveled teen of the kazekage he knew and cared for. Beside him, Madara motioned slightly with his hand, waving it slightly in a circular motion before placing it on his hip.

"Someone to be monitored, not to closely mind, observation only, apparently he is of a distinct clan to the Senju, Hashirama has asked the Uchiha clan to shelter him." Madara explained, although Naruto was slow on their sentence structure he could recognize what the taller man had said, at least in rough translation; 'I want him watched closely, however, under no circumstances will there be violence, he is of the Senju family line so be cautious, he was asked to be watched by us for a reason.' Not that he minded, to be honest, if only to himself, he would have done the same thing, well, Kakashi or Sasuke or Sakura, or hell even Sai would have, he knew he of all of them would have been the least discreet.

The stranger regarded him with a simple glance of his whole body, before he settled on a smile, and waved in a gesture to follow.

Unsure, he looked to the tall man beside him for confirmation, the man gave it in the movement of his eyebrow being lifted ever so slightly, which he was lucky to have seen as the bangs of his hair moved to cover his face as a slight breeze blew through. Rolling his eyes at the vague Uchiha speak, he was relatively rusty at, he took it to mean impatience, and he moved towards the man already beginning to move down the rock and dust path deeper into the district.

He noticed absently, that this man's footsteps were also measured, however, unlike Madara and Hashirama's steps which were measured in a way that made their feet seem light, and tread without a sound. This man's walk was controlled and measured in a way that demonstrated grace and lack of extra weight, which Naruto found peculiar to say the least.

Ignoring the prickling at the back of his mind to inquire about the strange difference, he focused instead on smiling bright, and not poking his nose into a culture he didn't understand yet. Jiraiya had always made sure that he was respectful about cultural difference, and really, he could not thank the man enough for that lesson.

"Kon'nichiwa," he greeted, unsure about just how to go about introducing himself. He had been told his manner of speak was strange in this time, so he decided on something far more restraintful. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" The man gave him a large grin, and he knew he had done adequate enough.

"Uchiha Kou, pleasure."

"Can I ask where we are going?" Kou turned to him slightly, keeping his posture to on the road ahead of them however,

"Ah, well while not directly said, Madara-sama implied that you are to be taken to my house for a temporary time, at least until you are declared a citizen by the Hokage. Me and my Hōmupawā (Meaning: House Power.) will be temporary… guards I suppose, monitoring your movements. There has not yet been a consensus on how to ingrain new citizens into the Village, so I do not know when you will be free of our care." While his tone was light, there was a waver in his speech, as if unsure of just what to divulge and what to keep in shadow. His grease painted lips were thinned, and his eyes shifting ever so slightly to his left. Naruto thought it was not that the fact that man was lying, more of, he simply did not know how to respond appropriately, which was understandable he concluded, it was an unusual situation to have thrust upon one's self. Instead he focused on a more lighthearted question.

"What do you mean when you say 'house power?'" Kou gave a large smile at that, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.

"Ah, you don't have such a system in the Senju clan, forgive me, I had all but forgotten. Well, the house power refers to the born Uchiha of a married couple, you see? Uchiha females are born infertile, hence it was decided centuries ago, during the Era of Warring States, that any who marry into the clan female or male are not permitted to fight in a battle, regardless of experience. As to protect the growth of the next generation. Thusly the term 'house power' came about in order to empathise this fact." Kou spoke with such a reverent voice, as if it was such a normality, which Naruto regarded, it was, at least in the Uchiha clan, he knew nothing about the Uchiha clan who had briefly lived in his time, so it wasn't as if he could compare.

"That isn't, what I was expecting it to mean." He finished rather bluntly unintentionally. The married Uchiha beside him simply laughed in good humor, obviously having expected a reaction similar to what he had said.

"I imagined so, the Senju clan don't have many fertility problems as I understand it." They both laughed at the mention of fertility, an unusual thing to discuss so openly as it were.

"So, who are you married to then?" He asked, giving a coy glance to his companion, smirking at the flush that arose to his neck even though nothing inappropriate had been implied.

"Ahhh…. Uchiha Naori." The man muttered, yet he held in place a small smile of sorts at the mention of his partner. The shine that glinted in his eyes, told Naruto that the man was very much in love with whoever his spouse was, glad for it, he nodded to himself. Besides, he was hardly going to judge a tradition that was obviously not an issue, even if it may be in the future with the sound of it.

"What about you Naruto-san, are you married? Courting?" Kou glanced at him, looking to his hands hidden in his pockets, looking for a wedding band or something of the sort. Naruto pulled one of the hands out of his pockets to scratch his neck, nervous rather suddenly, it was the whole topic altogether. As he recalled his very brief -not so brief- crush on Kakashi-sensei when he was young -still had.- therefore he reasoned that the nervous twitch of his hand, and sweat on his neck was from the private question, and not the longtime worry he had harbored that he simply was not attractive.

"Oh, no, not me, not really that… Well look at me! Not um… really. I MEAN- I'm…. No." He stopped, aware that his rambling was impertinent at this point, blushing heavily at the entire display. Kou laughed breathily beside him, covering his mouth with his hand in a show of polite manner. Naruto stared at the man in slight disbelief unused to such particular conduct. The friends he had from his time were more lax when it came to manners, yawning loudly, or belching without a care. He resigned himself to the fact that maybe he might have to rein in his own demeanor ever so slightly, at least until they got used to him. A daunting thought, but if they accepted him then it would be worth it, a fresh start perhaps, if he could pull such a thing off.

Not for the first time, he secretly wished for Sasuke to be here with him, surely he would get a kick out of his resolution to be more polite, nevermind the fact that he missed the man. He wondered: Did Sasuke even know he was gone? Who was going to help him harbor his hatred if he couldn't anymore?

He shook himself quickly, already feeling the dark weighing him down. He had done enough of that in the past four days he didn't need such depressing thoughts festering around in his mind anymore. Tuning his attention back to Kou, he gave a brief laugh at his own statement, as the man's eyes were still smiling.

"Well Naruto-san, I'm confident you will find someone, I am sure you will garner many looks once not dressed in such…. Austentatious clothing." Not expecting such a comment he felt heat in his cheeks flush with heat, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard remarks on his state of dress before, it was only the simple fact that Pervy-sage had chosen this particular jumpsuit that had his mind in a slight bind. For although he had resigned himself to the fact that his whole clothing and mannerisms might have to change as to not raise suspicion he had never really carefully considered the fact that he wouldn't be able to wear his bright orange anymore, it was just as much a part of him as his eyes or hair. The thought of giving it up was strange and a little destabilizing. Not to mention it had been a gift, and he had hardly ever received such a treasure.

Kou, vigilant it seemed, switched the conversation onto something less vexing on his mind, and he found himself deeply engrossed in a conversation of gardening of all things. He found that Kou was indeed quite pleasant company, and he really and honestly was interested in the techniques he had for weeding and fertilizing as he hadn't heard anything similar before. It was fascinating, mostly because of his own interests he could admit. He had always wanted a garden of his own, it was difficult to maintain even his potted plants in his small apartment, so listening to someone speak of their own garden was enlightening, that and he had never really met anyone in Konoha as invested in plants as he, although he had heard Hinata dabbled in such things on occasion. There was Ino, of course, however, she was usually impossible to find.

Kou as well, seemed equally as pleased to be speaking to someone who shared his interests.

They had ended up in the garden behind Kou's house, and Naruto had been only vaguely surprised at the fact that Naori -Kou's partner- was second in command, meaning overseer of the Uchiha's housing and petty issues that the head of the clan was far too busy to focus on personally. It was an interesting collaborate in his view.

The garden was beautiful, and Naruto was slightly ashamed to admit his envy at the large expanse of land he had to work with. Nevertheless, he was mostly pleased to just be somewhere with such a vast amount of different plants.

"There is one plant I could never seem to master which is ashame, it is Madara-sama's favourite." Kou admitted quietly, a saddened tilt to his smile, and his posture was stiff with shame. On impulse, Naruto turned and gave the man his full attention, which didn't seem to entirely register with the young man, but his body slackened from losing unseen weight. "Red Chrysanthemums, I could never seem to grow them."

"Can I try? I might be able to help!" He flashed a grin, the somber mood and tensions from the Uchiha's face drifted away, and Naruto had never quite seen a reaction like it before.

"Oh please! My Hōmupawā and Madara-sama are in a very important relationship, he enters our house and garden every week for a tea and clan matters. If you could have the flowers blossom he would be elated!" The sunshine boy felt the need to aid the brunet, for were they not friends now? Although, he did feel as if he was finally beginning to understand why that name was so familiar, he still could not see just who the man is.


	7. Chapter 7: 脅威 (Threat)

I Own nothing

 **Note: So, some interesting hints in this chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter, so some secrets about the Uchiha and Senju will be revealed.**

* * *

Kou's house was far smaller than the previous one he had stayed at, though Naruto was not inclined to combine considering his own in Konoha had been little more than a shed. It held a more relaxed air with it as well, one not wrought with tension. There of course was also the fact that this house was filled only by three people and not four which one would think could not have such a vast difference. Although it did, for his previous lodgings had been shared with the Shodai, Tobirama, and whoever Madara was. Surprisingly, they did not get along well, or at least Tobirama and Madara didn't, even passing each other in the kitchen caused glares to be triggered from both parties, and most usually the Hokage wasn't there to dispel the tension, meaning more than not it was self resolved, which meant an unruly amount of yelling at each other. Naruto for a long time in a while regretted his behaviour as a young shinobi if that was how loud he had been.

He had never been so glad to be around someone so calm. Though he had yet to meet Naori, he had been quite happy to have been reassured by Kou that she was a very peaceful individual as a whole. Not prone to violence unless coerced by the opposer. In most ways, at least according to Kou she was Uchiha through-and-through, from her tight-held personality, to her classical appearance, however, she had a more radical mindset that did not quite fit into her clan's more strictly held beliefs and traditions considered law within the clan, which is why many were surprised that she had been picked to be second in command, however, that shock was slightly more understandable at least to Naruto as apparently she was considerably young, having only fought during the last few battles during the Era of War, hence her battle experience was considered low amongst the Uchiha clan, although she was also revered due to her skill in strategy, apparently.

The Uchiha District, he found was ever so slightly different from anything he was used to. People here were so very aware of each other, you could be exiting a building and everyone on the street outside would know you were about to open the door without even some sort of detection, as if it were a seventh sense, beyond sensory ability's. They were interconnected in a almost intimate way. However, unusual though it may be, Naruto found himself intermingling among them as if he were born into the clan itself. No man or woman were cruel, they didn't spire him with harsh glances or scowling faces. They greeted him politely and some were surprisingly friendly. It was to put it simply some of the best treatment he had ever experienced in his own village.

Of course, as in any place, there were those that were wary of him, although Kou and many others had reassured him constantly that those who were only appeared paranoid because of their history in war. Which was rather fair he found, and he could not begrudge them for caution.

* * *

Today however, was odd. Many of those who had been born into the Uchiha clan were almost skittering in their movements and sharingan's were constantly being activated over the smallest inclination. Eyes kept flickering towards the eastern most forest. Hands both scared and fine grasped onto their katana's kept on their backs, and those who were not born of the clan were keeping close to their homes, their hands grasping at their robes and some were almost on top of their Uchiha partners. Holding themselves with small a frame, slouching their shoulders and clinging onto their partner's robes until knuckles turned white. Some Uchiha encouraging this behaviour by holding their spouses to them, others ushering them to a house or a building in a more frantic state. Stranger of all, there were no children roaming the streets.

Naruto turned, concerned from his place in the sand garden, at the sound of the door opening, looking at Kou questioning as much as he could with his eyes alone, but it seemed that the man was just as if not more strained than his counterparts.

Then instantaneously, in the time it took for a seasoned shinobi to throw a kunai, there was a sudden scream from across the district. The Uchiha tensed, and their spouses scattered, running at full speed towards the nearest building, behind him the door slammed shut. Without any further warning the Uchiha district was invaded by many outsider shinobi, katana clashed together harshly between the invaders and the Uchiha.

Reacting as quickly as he could to the sudden onslaught of violence, Naruto attacked the nearest invader ramming a throwing star into his chest with a forceful throw. Only the man only hissed in pain before charging at him reacting just as quickly by throwing three kunai in his direction, and aiming a kick to his face, ducking low, he dodged the kick, only to have a kunai embedded itself into his thigh. Quick as he could he rolled away, ending up with his injured leg in the air and his other thigh on the ground, primed to fight. There was a flicker of some sort, his own chakra flaring slightly, at his neck, without thinking extensively he moved to his left swiveling his legs so that he stood once more, finding a female shinobi just behind where he had been kneeling a katana posed and ready to slash at the air where his neck had been not a moment before.

"Well, you're not an Uchiha...Yet." She spoke, an almost beautiful cruel curl to her lip as she said it, almost a taunt, but for some reason he felt that was not its intention. Her dark grey eyes were observing him with a strange brightness, and it sent a shiver over his spine when she gave him a smirk.

"I can see why they want you, quite the pretty one aren't you? Your chakra alone…" She gave a loud moan, and suddenly Naruto felt more than simple alarm. "Some of the warmest- No, it's hot, burning hot, scalding chakra hidden underneath an already warm outer shell of chakra, oh you're quite unique. You must interest Madara…. He must have…" She gave a small humming sound one that vibrated from her chest, and that was the point when the sunshine man became fearful, he knew not what she was saying or implying yet he had the feeling that it held a bad implication for him. He aimed a explosive kunai straight for her head, although she simply moved her head to the side, letting it catch on the tree behind explode and send splintering wood and fire dancing around them, she moved before she could be caught by the blast, appearing directly in front of his face, and punching him square in the jaw. He staggered back, but there was a pressure, a hand, on his neck holding him tight, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

He raised the kunai he held in hand planning to quickly slash at her arm at least, however, she saw the movement and acted fast, grasping his wrist tightly, and stilling his movement, she snapped his wrist back, snapping the bone, and he gave a strangled grunt, the pressure on his neck worsening, dulling the pain of his broken wrist as fear settled in.

"I'll kill you before he gets the chance to use you. Izuko! Get the Uchiha Omega hiding in the house! Now!" Naruto panicked, he was struggling against the woman's hold as best he could, but she held firm and it only seemed to entice her to add more pressure. "Stop struggling, you will die painfully, and not like this, I am only keeping you docile, until we're done here. Oh, I look forward to killing Madara's bitch. I will pay the bastard back for what he did upon my person." He pulled at her arm scrapping even with his bad wrist.

"W-e're n-ot…" Gasping for breath, he noticed only barely that his vision was blackening. Just before he closed his eyes however, he saw something of a shadow, and unexpectedly he was dropped. He took no time to think about it and breathed in as much air as he could despite the pain in his throat and burn in his lungs. The sound of blades meeting just above him, made his eyes snap to attention, to see a violet haired Uchiha woman fighting his would be killer, and his mind relaxed for only a moment, before he ran into the house as fast as he could, remembering the woman's orders to kill what he could only assume to be Kou. Not knowing where to look, he listened for a moment, and upon hearing the clash of a pot rushed to the kitchen.

Upon entering he sighed in relief, Kou stood above the man a large pan still held over his shoulder, ready to strike again despite the man already being on the ground unconscious. Then, he noticed something odd.

"Kou, why do all the invaders have silver hair?" He questioned, for all of them did when he had seen them attack the clan. Kou lowered the pot, and wiped his brow where some heavy sweat had gathered, his posture relaxing.

"I believe it to be of their chakra's design, I cannot be sure, the Hatake clan all have silver hair." Unsure of how to react, Naruto simply allowed himself to slump upon the wall, something in his mind simply hurt.

"Hatake clan…. Kakashi-sensei."


	8. Chapter 8: 冷たい暖かさ (Cold Warmth)

**Note: Yay! I'm very proud of this chapter! It turned out extremely well.**

* * *

For his part, the man who stood opposite him gave nothing away but the twitch in his chest, a slight of his eyes, and a flick of the head, all very subtle signals, however impactful. Although the realization of what he had said, out loud indeed, did fill him with the slightest perspective of dread twinging within his chest.

Physically he attempted not to react, the urge to back his foot even an inch away would be enough to cause alarm. So, he stilled himself as best he could, refraining from extensive movement, moving only his head jerking it in the direction of the open paper door wherein the same violet haired kunoichi stood, blade unsheathed, a red flicker in her eyes, the sharingan still activated, while even with shadow over her face from the sun behind her back, a scowl could be seen plainly unvexing her fair features.

Within a simple movement the large blade was planted firmly in front of his neck, directly in front of his neck, which was of concern considering the fact that he was not of proximity to the door as a normal blade would reach. Such a revelation lead him to stare down at the blade attempting to fastly categorize it from one of Iruka's lectures.

The scabbard was on the floor he noted, and the loop for the sword was on the hip instead of the back in a slash, but it was tilted upward towards the back at an angle, which lead him to believe that it was a ōdachi. A type of blade which was not commonly used in modern shinobi practises, as they had fallen out of favour just before the end of the Second Great Shinobi War. It being simply to difficult to draw fastly if ambushed, and too difficult to carry with ease. However, apparently during the early Waring period it had been used commonly by the Senju clan. Naruto, for his part, could hardly imagine himself carrying a katana, nevermind a ōdachi which was usually around ninety centimeters, sometimes more.

He backed up this time, feeling a dampness at the back of his neck, sweat gathered from punctured fear, Kou, he knew could outcry at him, state onto the woman that he should be smeared by his own red blood. Still, he forced his eyes to remain open, no doubt freckled in fear, yet hopefully, nonetheless firm and unyielding. The moments stretched long, and the woman stretched her arm ever further, the blade now where it had been previously. Her leg twitched, and Naruto felt something coil in his chest, as she clearly held the intention of moving forward and holding the deadly embrace tighter.

"Naori." Kou spoke, and despite his circumstance, Naruto flickered his eyes to the brown haired man, his eyes first laying open the twisting fabric of his hitori. Nervous, he realized.

"He-he, is not, n-not a threat." Although stuttered out, the statement contained nothing but assurance, clarity. The woman, Naori, clearly heard it as well, for the blade was drawn back quickly and without hesitance. And Naori herself moved back, picking up the scabbard left of the floor from where it had been dropped, and shifted her weapon quickly, placing it within the two pieces of ninja wire that hung from the ceiling. Normal, he recalled for polishing. She then turned to him, the impression of a smile managing to tilt her lips ever so slightly, and her eyes had turned a charcoal black.

"Apology's, one can never lower their guard in such a panic, you understand?" Her voice was something different then he expected, he had been expecting the voice he heard from Sakura and Ino, high pitched and sweet, not quite as much as Hinata, but something to a similar manner. He had not foreseen her sounding more like Tsunade, and even then that there was more of strength to it, a force. Something he was hesitant to call dangerous by design.

She gave a brief bow, which was the downward tilt of her head and her left arm being crossed her abdomen, her right foot bent so that it only remained on the ball of her foot and placed behind her body. Unsure he clasped his hand before him his right holding his left wrist and then bowed at the waist in response.

"Of course, it was a rather bad situation to be caught in the middle of." Her lips gave a small twinge, which the young man took as the beginnings of a smile.

"Naruto-kun I imagine? Madara-sama explained to me your unique situation." She said while making her way over to her spouse, carelessly stepping over the body of the knocked out Hatake. Wrapping her arm around Kou's waist and pulling him in closer to herself, her body relaxing from its tense posture. "Uchiha Naori, pleasure." He gave a large smile in return, and in an attempt to dissipate the tight coil of fear in his gut that the woman invoked, he gave into the urge to tease.

"So you are the one that Kou keeps swooning over." He giggled as Kou gave out a gasp. Hand flying to his chest in indignation.

"N-Naruto-kun!" He laughed fully, Kou joining soon thereafter, a smooth chuckle added to the mess of their loud laughter for a moment before-

"Madara-sama." Both pairs of boisterous laughter stopped, and Naruto snapped his head to gaze at the man, who was now in the room, which was amazing because he was taller than the doorway so surely he would have made some noise. Still, being so tall he blocked the light from the sun with his vast visage, his hair, Naruto concluded, had to be absorbing some of the light into itself as it was far too dark in the room now, though some sunray's sneaked around the man. Highlighting his shoulders in a bright orange seeming glow.

"Naori, Kou, are you well?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them nod, Naori however, gave a small motion with her head, inclining it.

"We are, although Naruto-kun was choked rather brutally by Karimaru." Quite immediately after she said that, did Naruto find his neck cradled into a large palm.

It wasn't warm, it was cold but not exactly as one would expect, as it felt comforting rather than unnerving. Unsure, he looked upwards, not quite startled to find the man bending down, but he had shifted his angle so that he no longer covered the doorway, and as a result the sun shone down on his face glowing on the right side. His face now more visible than it had ever been to Naruto's eyes. It lit the eyes, and his once onyx orifices became a deep encompassing, but smooth brown. The illusion the light cast on the man's skin made him seem tan, and Naruto could envision it as a reality, in his mind's eye, it looked far better than the ivory tone that he truly held.

"May I assess the damage?" The baritone, for some unfathomable reason stilled his mind, and the only thing he could do was nod mutely. The man's other hand was already at the zipper to his jacket, cold resonating through the fabric, creating a chill that seemed to absorb into his very skin upon contact.

The man's fingers were as slight frozen metal, freezing the burning on his neck, and just as frozen metal the contact felt brittle, Stranger still, even with the prickle of fragility, Naruto held an compelled urge to lean forward, remain ever closer to the fragility of the bitter cold. It was ever so slight a movement, a simple bend of the waist as he found himself drawn closer to the cold. The grip at his neck had become something closer then a simple brush of the fingers, and instead there was a pressure present.

"Madara-sama! You must let go of him! Immediately!" Intruded a female baritone, and he turned colours blurring his vision as he did so, but he could not focus, he did register the warmth of a smaller hand on the cusp of his elbow, and it felt so strange he reeled back, his skin was near on fire for some reason. Had he caught fire again?

"I apologize Madara-sama, I should have known he was only just-"

"Kou, calm yourself, you could not have known, very few rarely ever do. Consider it to be the gift that it is, nothing more. I will speak with Hashirama, unfortunately there are many more angles to consider now then in the past. Keep him here during my absence, see if you can explain, if only partially." He heard the words, deluded though they did sound, he felt like he should answer, one should always respond right?

Deep within himself, he felt something resonating beyond the impossible heat, underneath the turning of his guts, lying just behind his very own chakra swarming and coiling in confusion, there was a vibration. It took a moment for him to understand that it was Kyuubi, letting out a resonating all encompassing growl.

* * *

Madara had always considered himself a man of great resilience, so much so, that it bordered on his definition of valiant. However, the child he had just had contact with was someone he found a challenge. The further he got, ever closer to the Hokage tower the more his body chilled, and his hands where he had briefly held skin-to-skin contact remained warm, as if he were wearing gloves of war and nothing else. However unfamiliar the feeling, he certainly could not say it was unpleasant, for there was no way it could be classified as such, uneven though it was.

To be certain, he had not anticipated this turn of events, although he knew it was his own ignorance that caused this misstep. He had seen it before, had he not? The boy had boiling chakra of his own, with a constant fire from something foreign only fanning the flames of the embers, but with all the more force it could become a melting heat of its own. That, was the thing that plagued his mind, the child was warm, hot, even, in his own right, but whatever lurked beneath was more somehow. He could hardly fathom the scale, as the boy was near a the sun's heat nearly on a constant basis, what could be more than that?

Resilience be damned, his skin was near numb from the lack of warmth, how could he have been made vulnerable in such a humiliating way? Attempting to regain himself through his clansmen was not an option, it would in fact make the situation all the more impossible. In comparison, they would remain chilled. Perhaps Hashirama would lessen the bite, but even he, could hardly compare.

Still, even with this knowledge as a parasite within his brain, he remained ever hesitant upon his conclusion. It was not as if the boy was trustworthy, he held all the manner of someone of compassion, yet, he himself lacked the knowledge needed to make a full conclusion. In battle it was simple. One must remain focused on task, not blurred by another. But, his reasoning he knew, was unstable at best. He had to act. The questioned remained was that of; how? He was never one for such things, he could approve and disapprove others all he liked, but he had himself no experience.

"Madara! I was not expecting you to visit so soon! I take there is not to much a penalty to your clan." Dim warmth permeated his skin, and he felt himself ease slightly, it was hardly comparable, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Now he only had to broach the tender, rather sore, subject without being victimized by the flare of joy that his friend always conveyed.

"Rare as it may be. I must seek your, questionable, guidance." Hashirama widened his eyes, and stared at him blankly for a moment, his shoulders quaking in restraint. He did of course spring from his comfortable seat and prance around the room, something damning about victory leaving his mouth every second or so. Madara expected nothing less.

* * *

"I DID THAT!?" The pitch in which he found himself scaling too was certainly unexpected, as he had all but forgotten he held the capability to do so. Mortification only increased by his own lack of control, never minding the fact that he had all but forgotten he had become some sort of complaint basic animal whence Madara-sama had touched his skin. Truthfully he held near nothing of the memory of the incident himself, only a remembrance on his skin of some sort of chilled sensation.

Although his two informants did appear rather abashed for a reason he could not fathom. Eyes shifted over the other, with a silent conversation a couple of their caliber could have silently. After only a mere moment, before Kou shifted and moved back to the kitchen, stepping around the unconscious man a grace that could have only been born of possession.

Despite his urge to watch as the man made tea -as he had been attempting, and failing, to figure out how in this time period without seeming suspicious.- However, he remained hyperly aware that Naori was gazing upon him with the appearance of Tsunade preparing to lecture him on an imperative mission. Which held his rampant attention.

"Naruto-kun, you have held residence within the village for nearly fourteen days and nights, yes?" He nodded, slight confusion marring his thoughts, but he was understanding their strange manner of speech for better as the days drew on. "Have you, by happenstance, noted upon the difference between our clan and the Senju?" Countering her calm deliverance the Uchiha remained with the fidgeting finger every so often drawing to her mouth as plain sign of her nerves. Something personal was hidden in this conversation he knew then. That being understood, it made his own nervous nature rile, for were this of a characteristic particular to the Uchiha clan him not understanding the nature of the question could be quite disastrous.

"How do you mean?" In order to empathize his point he tilted his head, wanting to appear as oblivious as he could, for perhaps the woman would take pity on him, and explain rather than quiz for him for answers. Naori only sighed, but still she seemed more reclined than she had, and a small smile crossed upon her face, that gentled war hardened edges.

"Ah, I suppose it is to be expected. I am told that such oddities must be something you're consciously aware of in order to find or see." She paused, eyes drifting to the open door, the sun blazing on her face, and Naruto could recognize she was a very attractive woman, her hair seemed so brightened under the orange glare.

He admired not for long, as he shook herself in so slight a way, he was near convinced she hadn't moved at all, but no, because her long hair had shifted over her right shoulder as it hadn't been before. She gazed at him, seemingly in evaluation, thinning her lips for but a moment but they smoothed themselves quickly, and she gave a silent nod, only to herself he acknowledged, but still he could not help but be convinced that he had passed some sort of quiet test.

"Notice how me and Kou wear fabric that differs so greatly in quality, in make." She started, although it was not where he had expected the conversation to turn, he nodded. "I wear material suited for battle, toughly woven in many layers, a belt for tools, bandages and sandals. See how Kou dawns material of common people, merchants fabric. Easily maneuvered, comfortable, and stylish." He looked to both of them quickly, unsure, it was not something he had missed.

"Naruto-kun. I know this is unseemly. However, I must ask, for I cannot fathom beneath the strength, the heat more of, that your Chakra possesses…" Here her cheeks flushed ever so slightly with a light pink flush that gave her a more feminine appearance then he could ever imagine to attribute to the woman. She coughed. "You are of the Uzumaki of the Senju, so you must be aware that your heritage is rather domineering, genetically speaking. That is, ahem." Again she hesitated, and this time Kou hit her over the head with his free hand. Which despite the serious nature gave him an excuse to smile. Naori continued with a more straightened stance. "That is, are you an- ahem- an Omega?"

He suddenly felt the smile melt from his face, he was not expecting such a question from her. For although she had said it would be an inappropriate question, he had not expected this whatsoever. For it was not something to be discussed in public setting. Not to mention it was considered in more propitious circles, rude not to know prior to conversation.

That is, he was not offended by the question, not entirely. It was not as if he broadcasted such a nature. Simply that in his time second gender was nearly always that of Beta, and he had been the only one within Rookie Nine with the exception of Sasuke with a second gender different from the normality.

Apparently Tsunade had expected it, she had said near all Senju had a dominate Omega gene, so it was far from impossible that it wouldn't present in him. As it had in her. She gave no indication of her second gender however, many held more prejudice against it then one would expect for a diverse Village, such as Konoha. Besides, it wasn't as if it defined him, it just meant that he held a preference to Alphas, it wasn't like he had heats or anything, one had to possess a mate for such things as procreation, at least Omega's did.

"Well, uh, yeah- I mean, yes." Naori seemed to deflate with the news, while Kou simply giggled, and did a happy little mutter under his breath which sounded like 'well indeed, twas obvious.' But that was all Naruto could make out. Kou served their tea all to joyfully after that, and Naori gave a snort at the large grin plastered to her love's face, which the shinobi both found charming, and adorable at once.

"I apologize for my discourteous questioning. I am afraid it was obligatory. You see, as Senju, the Uchiha have a remarkably persistent dominating gene. Although in the opposite side of the spectrum, all Uchiha are born Alpha. And I do mean all, I have not even so much as heard tale of an Omega born Uchiha. While for the Senju, the occasional Alpha will occur, such as Tobirama, or his late late brother Kawarama, as I hear." They both took a sip of their yet still hot tea, it was sweetened, yet fresh like mint, and Naruto was sure he had found a new favourite beverage. Even still, while learning, or rather, being taught was not his strangest of suits, he found himself paying scrupulous attention to what the woman was divulging.

"Unfortunately, our Sharingan brings forth an entirely different set of misfortune. While it is a great asset. It is born of a torrid chakra, the Kyuubi No Yuko's chakra to be particular. While our own inherent chakra is chilled at best. So we are cursed with two conflicting Chakra's and in order to create an equilibrium betwixt the imbalance we use our Omega's to warm our chakra temporarily." At this point he found himself rather lost in the middle of the explanation. Thankfully, Kou seemed to have picked up on this.

"Think of it as this Naruto-kun; Say you are really cold in one place, your arm for instance, but warm everywhere else, do you warm the rest of your body, or leave your arm to succumb to frostbite?"

"Ohhhhh! That makes sense, so it's like the opposite for the Uchiha?" Kou nodded jubilantly, while Naori only shook her head, fondly. "So your Sharingan can burn you, in a way if you don't try to warm the rest of your body once and awhile? And your Omega's do this by sharing their Chakra?" He was near certain he had grasped the basics of the situation. Bearing a large grin when the Alpha in the room nodded her approval.

"Yes, basically."

"So that's what Kou meant by fertility problems! Your Omega's aren't allowed to fight due to caution!" He jumped from his sitting position darting his hands into the air. A revelation! He smiled, elevation at being able to fully comprehend something. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had simply connected the predominance of the crumb trail left by previous conversations in order to put the big picture into place in his mind. Then again, that sounded like the beginnings of a revolution. Which he found concerning, but it wasn't his battle to fight. And as long as the Omega's were all presently happy with their situation then it didn't matter, right?

"Naruto-kun!" Kou laughed, clutching at his chest, as he did so, the sun was still bright and it shone over his skin. As it gleamed over Naori's smile and over her eyes. It was a harmonious atmosphere.

Even still as Naori drug the poor unconscious Hatake out of the house to be collected by others on duty, they all laughed as he flopped from the patio hallway and into the sand garden ungracefully. The Uchiha chuckling as she steered the body, Kou pointing out the odd patch of stone, so that Naori could either 'unintentionally' drag the man a cross it or avoid it.

Just ahead of them, many Uchiha were cleaning up the street from stray weapons, some young children aiding, and examining each of the different shaped tools. Sometimes running to an adult to show off what they had found. The sun shone brightly in its now purple hue onto the grey stone pathway of the Uchiha district, and the first peaks of stars shone through the waning light. Vastly different from how he typically spent his evenings, yet, he found that this. Laughing with his friends, watching the children run back and forth from different places in excitement was far better than the usual anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: ジャスミン (Jasmine)

Own nothing

* * *

There was a storm rising to the south, coming fast from the amass of ocean, it would hit hard and fast with gusting winds and leaving copious flooding. The farmers were concerned, but the shinobi could do nothing to bend the currents.

Naruto was concerned of a different brew, Kou had been engaging himself to long silences and absent minded gazes at streaming sunlight. Naori would watch him without speaking or prod, but it was clear that her attentions were focused on his dazed expression and continuously twitching fingers. Normally, this was not all that interesting, people drifted in common, wanting a space from reality.

However, what bothered his mind was the sneaked glances from Kou, a smear of green was all he saw before it was gone. Whatever had brought the man to such a state was clearly of his own creation. He could fathom nothing he had done could be of that much interest. Yet it continued, and had been for nearly a fortnight now and Naruto was finding solace from the behaviour by fetching the water every morning.

He was watched each time, many Uchiha would turn briefly in his direction before smiling so quickly he was almost fooled into thinking it a delusion.

He knew better of course, they were simply elusive people, prone to caution, every action a suspicious one until he proved otherwise. It was only the more docile Omega's that caused him true concern. They would cast their eyes to him and cover their mouths with a hand, clasping their arm around their waist, and then turning to murmur to each other. A crinkle breaking out around their eyes. Mirth? Pity? He didn't know, it was becoming more prominent that he would remain in ignorance.

The bucket clattered, placed under the pump, and the lever was chilled from the early morning. Before he could pull it, a large hand did so for him, with more force then he considered of necessity. He turned, and found Madara, a man he wasn't expecting to have aided him. Nevermind one to be up as the sun rose.

"I'm afraid the pump seizes in the in the morning. You have been fetching the water for a time now, but never so early." Naruto didn't comment, not fancying the implication that the man had been monitoring his movements. Yet, a clenching found itself like wool in his chest, equally so hot steam felt to be warming his neck and face.

"Someone has to do it… and why are you watching me anyway?!" It was strange, he reasoned, but not enough to cause him to actually have any anger towards the man.

"Don't be absurd. Such sort of mannerisms are my business." He crossed his arms, clearly disturbed, but Naruto didn't bother to apologize clear was it that the Uchiha was not upset. "Nevermind that. There is a cliff not far from the village, I go there sparingly as of late, but I used to frequent there for falconry."

As he spoke, Naruto secured the valve and closed it off, damn thing had issues closing. In wondering he listened attentively, curiosity tilting his thoughts. Madara had picked up the bucket before him using a single arm to hold it to his chest in an embrace. The man out of time pouted, and squinted his eyes looking for trickery. How could he be strong enough to do so? It was unjust! Still he walked by the man's side instead, he was being helpful, and frankly Naruto hated carrying the thing when it was filled.

Falconry? He pondered, was that not the act with birds pursuing other birds? Or something? He wasn't quite sure, it was prohibited in Konoha, but Gaara had spoken of it once being popular in Sunagakure. It sounded fun. But he didn't think he could ever find himself engaging, there was always a tight feeling in him whenever the birds caught their prey. It was a spectator sport for him.

"Daisuke's eggs hatched only a fortnight ago. There are four hatchlings still coated in their soft feathers, I wondered if you wished to see them." Baby birds! How could he resist? They must be adorable! Not even able to fly, and so small in their new feathers.

"I'd love to! Are you inviting me?" It didn't sound like a question when Madara had mentioned it, in fact it sounded more like the man was stating a fact about him then an invite.

"If you would like, yes. I was hoping for company this morning." Naruto really found himself in a struggle to not jump in excitement. Then, as if in distraction to his own energy, he found himself coiling his lips into a smirk of amusement.

"Almost sounds as if you were asking me out ya know?" There was a silence, and Naruto felt an apology on the tip of his tongue when he realized that the Uchiha was blushing and using his hair to hide it! There wasn't really a need seen as he stood at nearly six-foot-four at least, and there wasn't a need to be embarrassed. Yet, even still Naruto couldn't help but turn his own head away as he felt a smoldering redness on his own skin. He didn't have hair to cover it dattebayo!

"I mean… if you were, I wouldn't say no… but I always figured you were… Married." Trying to speak any louder felt wrong where it never had before. Like, it simply wasn't what he should do, even though that's usually how his embarrassment went down the most smoothly.

"There was… Little time for a wife or a bride. But since now isn't then, I thought it would be prudent to at least attempt pursuing a-"

"-I'd love to! Just let me put this inside and we'll go to the cliff together yeah?"

He was panicking. His heart rate had risen, and his palms were sweating too much, that he was wary of grabbing the water from the man. Maybe it would crush his foot, but it couldn't. He had a date. He had never been on one before. Granted he was very much into Alpha's, and the only Alpha he had known was Sasuke -and maybe Shikamaru- that is ignoring the fact the populace had been oblivious to his Omega status it being taboo for them to be Shinobi and all the prejudice that followed. It didn't leave room for dating. Or even the testing phase of it, the whole getting accustomed to each other.

This was very obscure. There was a nausea in his abdomen, but it was the type that was heavy set, as if he had eaten far too much too fast and it had only now caught on. Still, aware of his own dizzying nervousness, he could pinpoint the fact that he was only -only, well. Panicking. Which was fine if he hadn't promised to be right out to greet the man. He put the bucket down, indifferent to the water that spilled over the trim, and ran to the wood.

What a mess.

"What a mess." A jump and he would have flown out of his own skin. He hadn't even heard the man approach, too graceful in his movements, or to distracted in thought. It wasn't as if Kou had spoken much to him for the past several days. There had been a mounting concern within himself that the other had heard what he had whispered in that moment of revelation. But no, it was obvious he was still alive. Naori wouldn't have taken kindly to such a threat in her own home. Even still with the past tension having weighed on his shoulders, there was no strain to the brunet's voice. Only a wistful air.

"Sorry I didn't mean to spill-"

"I was referring to the mess of a man before me. Not the liquid. Honestly, there are tremors in your hands. Whatever caused such panic?" He inhaled sharply contemplating his options in a second of breath, a rash decision would not due, but was Kou not trustworthy? Could he speak of his due outing with Madara? Yes, he concluded.

"Madara- Madara-sama" He corrected himself, 'manners,' he berated, 'manners.' "Asked-" No he inclined, best attempt to speak in a more refined tongue he would have to eventually, and it would not do to procrastinate. "Invited me to spend some time with him today…" There had to have been a better phrasing for that. Muddled thoughts aside. Kou's brow rose, and his mouth slid open slightly, hands frozen in place, but he did speak.

"Madara-sama asked to court you?" A twinge in his eye gave away suspension, and Naruto did not want to fathom whether or not it was focused on his own mysterious origin or something else entirely.

"Well no… He didn't phrase it li- as such, He simply invited me to visit some of the hatchlings o- upon the cliff. But when I asked if he was asking me out or… well I mean- he was blushing…" 'smooth' oh how could he have stammered more? What an embarrassment! All the warmth of Kou's surprised giggle and flush must have melted the ice in his joints for his smile brightened and his hands unfroze.

"Oh! So not a courtship! Merely an assessment!" As if he had said something too crass or uncivilized Kou quickly covered his mouth with his hand and his moss toned eyes bore holes into the tan forehead. "Dear.. I said too much. Go on then! Don't keep Madara-sama waiting!" He giggled, like a child, and his hair bounced as he skipped away. Naruto took a moment, holding himself steady, preparing.

Then flung open the door -far to much force- and gave a grin at the almost comical look back that Madara gave in his direction. It was more out of nerves ruling his excitement, then bright disposition.

* * *

Hashirama was a man who he would never admit he had sought advice from. One overeager and indulgent, far too fast to presume. Although there was a certain maturity finally settling amongst the man following his electoral win as Hokage. That was to be said, Madara relaxed at this realization, the man was knowledgeable in battle, and in strategy. However, with the Senju's wealth and fortune during the wars they had little need for trade or alliances with their position, so diplomacy was not one of his stronger hands. As opposed to Madara himself who had been born into the main family, and all his siblings were subjected to basic diplomatic interactions. The Senju lacked much of this experience, and as a result much of the Uchiha worried for the oncoming negotiations and insisted upon Madara to act as representative, a request frequently denied by the Senju.

Hashirama was good with people in at least one regard, so in suit he was the best person for Madara to ask without weakening his position as Patriarch of the clan. This question? Trust, simplistic at its core, but having lived life in a continuous state of its antanom it came out strangled in his mind. The truth was Madara had asked the Hokage in what way he could both gain the trust of the young Uzumaki, and evaluate his own morale without risking himself or the clan. He was gambling. He knew, but the male was surrounded by such an abundance of rich chakra that it would be complete foolishness to simply let it slip by. Especially as the wars raged beyond their bounds.

It was so very selfish. Egotistical, unrestrained, selfish, indulgence.

Daisuke was precious to him, she was indeed a fast hunter and an invaluable tool, but she was also a friend and though a bird, someone he cared deeply for. He had taken every precaution that her eggs be protected, even leaving stray pieces of straw or fabric for her to use in her nest.

Naruto was loud, brash and unyielding, fire beneath his breast and the howl and force of a great wind in his voice, he carried. Strange speech patterns irrelevant; there was a common slouch in his posture, but no ailment to his back. Normal circumstance would lead one to believe that he had simply not been taught proper mannerisms, which Madara could admit was partly the case given how he held his cups.

Yet, Naori had explained to him that the man would have moments of wisdom, times when there was a sudden shift to his form. Instead of loud speech, he would calm and sooth himself into a conversation as if he were speaking delicately to a child, a reasoned tone with a mood and air solely of experience. When he would sit with a straight back, and his gaze would not flicker from place-to-place as it so commonly did. Such moments were rare apparently, but the fact that they held at all captivated his interest.

It also gave him ideas, brief wistful plans, he did have to hold a certain caution, but not nearly as much as his father before him. The gamble was small. Especially if he could ensure an asset, calm his frigid chakra into something more tepid, and… Well he wasn't to sure about other points. Of course his idea was not to use the other, he was not a cruel man and Naruto had done nothing but treat his clan and the village in warm regard. But there was the betterment of everyone to consider.

So, he would assess the man of his loyalty -reliability-, values, and knowledge in experience with this outing. If all went well, he would pass without issue and Madara could find a Uchiha Alpha of suitable design so that they could romanticize the man, and lo, another Uchiha Omega -one befitting the new era- would be within the family. He had a certain confidence he could. Perhaps Naruto thought of it as a date of some sort, it brought no qualm to him, after all it was in a way. That, was not a lie.

Kou had been one of the few informed exclusively about this plan of his. Even still that Omega was a mystery, despite his obvious positive effect on Naori, he always did seem to know something before the Alpha's did. Such as was the case here, for when he had confided -in need of information on the Uzumaki,- he had gotten a questioning glance in a manner speaking of dulled self-understanding before it had been quickly masked into apprehension. Perhaps having known the man, Kou was already aware of a suitable match? Madara would admit he was not the most apt at reading into Kou, but then only Naori truly could. That woman was a true scribe in that regard.

"Kou mentioned that you and Naori meet frequently, what do you- what is the nature of your meetings?" Naruto broke through his haze of speculation, bringing with it a tinge of confusion, but there was nuance to everything the man did, he was not accustomed to dealing with a unified clan -as he had mentioned in previous in reference to his own lack of education.-

"I know not if they informed you, but Naori recently took place as my Right-hand. I often go to her when I cannot gather all the information on the clans various misgivings. She is trusted to see through minue problems such as housing issues or weapons damages. While I focus more on policy, threats or simply the greater needs of the clan as a whole… I'm the Patriarch of the Uchiha clan, if you were unaware." Madara almost forgave his own faltering as he watches an uninhibited expression of perplexity, and then sudden tapered fear carve lines on the darker skin. He looked close to falling over, and his hands began to shake, his eyes remained transfixed on the ground.

This is when Madara understood, a panic attack, commonly well hidden within his clansmen but Senju had always been more open with emotional vexations. No matter how uncommon however, it still happened, he still could calm his people down, he was a leader, and often it was before a battle that the youths would quake.

"Kou informed me you like gardening? Or at least tending to the flowers on the grounds. Quite adapt as I hear, not many in my clan can do so, often we stood on rock faces there was no room for flowers. What with the frequency of our moves around the land there was near no comfort at all. It may surprise you, but much of my clan enjoy the bloom of flowers. So much that it was considered courtesy to open a courtship with the presentation of a flower." He was rambling, but his mind had latched onto the topic that would most calm of conversation in order to ease the other's mind. Perhaps that made him a fool of man, of firm fist and strict mind his mother always said. Chancing a glance at his counterpart he was faced by a pout. Of all things, he was pouting. Seemingly in dissatisfaction.

"Are you going to continue dattebayo? I want to know about the flowers ya know!" There was no mocking or coy curl, simply a rather laid back seriousness, Madara held himself from laughing at the strange manner of presentation Naruto brought forth.

"Flowers? Why, would I do that? There are birds to see." They were not far off from the nest, and well, he felt a mirthful joy building in him ever so slightly, indulgence for a little while would not do harm.

"Hey! You had more to say!" He did, but it was a lovely sunny afternoon that he could enjoy the warmth for as long as it lasted. Was it strange to imagine himself on an outing with a young man with romantic intentions? Yes, he knew it was, that wasn't what this was, ignoring his own curiosity of romance. "That's not fair you- Oh!" Naruto ran in front of him, distress on his face, he bent into the grass, making small noises that were wholly unintelligible.

What had caused such a drastic change he did not know, and though it was in no way proper he stood behind the couched man and peered over. Cradled in the dark hands was a small hatchling, he must have been pushed out of the nest, or fell. He crouched on the right, looking for any sign of life.

It didn't catch his attention. What did was the most gentle pressure of the thumb that was rubbing the chick's chest in the most timid of coachation of life. He expected some sort of sorrow to be on the mans face, but it was a visage of composition, of understanding that this might not be pleasant experience. Unusual as he was one to always appear so young and childish. Yet there had been some underlayer hidden from eyes that Madara had seen borne prominent in the briefest of moments, not present in its entirety but enough that someone seasoned could see it without effort. Knowledge of burden, of how the world balanced itself. For all his childlike innocence, the Uzumaki was one who had seen cruelty.

"She's not breathing." He said, there was a point where it was inevitable, though he hated the admittance even as it spilled from his lips. Above them a shadow was cast, vast and near, he didn't spare it a glance instead looked to the branch nearest the large nest, where Daisuke purchased herself. She gave an angry shriek and attempted to attack Naruto. Her talons aiming for him, yet, he didn't move, flinched but he was focused. Madara was about to reprimand when the hatchling stirred, breathing at last. Daisuke stopped, curious now, she looked to her child, and Naruto with talon scratches ripping his clothes just grinned.

Naruto was…. Not what he expected.

Madara knew himself well. Knew that his decision bathed in selfish desire, egotistical need, there was not going to be regret even if his own actions drove him to self destruction. He knew he was far to prideful.

Hence, he knew the perfect match.

* * *

Naruto held within himself, a type of metamorphosis occuring in continuance with his problematic past. The present weaving him in her own image, some sort of twisted to his conscious.

In previous? He would never had inclined for a whimsical stroll through the village, danger held him inclosed in his home at near all hours for most of his life, and it had hardened into habit. This however, was all strange, asture, that people should welcome him into their homes, indeed let them eat without the inclination to cause him harm. Shame that he attempted to ignore when his thoughts brought him to his own village, the one he had grown in was not a place where he could trust without consideration of character. The other villages posed little qualms in his mind, for an unconscious and disillusioned belief that they would hold the moral high ground to his own.

It mattered not here. Which in itself he found dubious, yet, there was a current lack of prejudice here. Certainly people held their own tiffs with each other, and there was the state of affairs outside the village bounds, but it still contained a lightened air. Something he had never really experienced before, and hence found indescribable. The egotism was diminished with lack of other established settlements -it was a settlement according to Tobirama.- He knew no word for it.

On a bench not to far from him, he spotted the Hokage, an unrefined posture holding him, slouching over himself, hair cascading over his face, and his shoulders shook. Naruto felt a shiver of concern froth over his chest. Responsibility is something the Hokage was cursed to bare, but it was a testament to the strength to the individual should they bare it while grinning. Perhaps there was a greater struggle then he knew of.

Never had he ignored someone who he believed in need of support. So, in gathering his courage he breathed deep, resigned himself to whatever mood might present itself in the man, and took place sitting beside the weeping Senju.

"You're lucky your hair covers your face when you cry. Mine's so sort all can see my redness." He started, not a smooth or understanding tone, but he was faithful in his own understanding that it would be unwelcome with Hashirama. The shoulders shook faster, and a chorkle escaped the man, before a beige covered arm wiped at his face, not at all delicately. -then again, that was to be expected.-

"Ah, a good reminder to never again cut my hair short." His voice cracked, Naruto didn't mention it. Instead in ponderence if a more direct response would be prudent, or if he should divert into lighter tones. With the man's past in consideration it was difficult to envision him to be someone of diversion. Candor would be more in appropriate.

"W-" How to speak? "May I ask, what troubles you?" He cringed at himself, knowing that he was still lacking in respectful linguistic mannerisms. The man didn't react, moreover he simply smiled in an almost pained expression, strained. But not to him, his eyes looked onto the treetops. Was he thinking of something straining?

"Nevermind me Naruto-kun, how are you adapting to Konoha?" Not commenting on the diversion he let it slide, the man must've been quite upset in order to weep publicly. It was mere courtesy to let the conversation diverge.

"Honestly? It's so very different. The Uchiha seem to be more trusting of me now anyway." There was a giggle from Hashirama, and in truth it shocked Naruto in its quiet nature, the man always seemed so inclined to boisterous behaviour, a demure giggle? How uncharacteristic.

"Indeed! I have had many enquiry's from many young Uchiha suiters of from your heilings and availability in the past week! Although, I do imagine most of their intrigue is rooted from your own unique chakra then your persona. I mean no insult on you of course." Preferring to play ignorance to his own embarrassment, Naruto answered with as calm a nature as he could, still his voice cracked, and something must have shown.

"They never said anything! The only people I've really even talked to have been Naori-san, Kou-san, and Madara-sama!" What a mess! Surely his chakra couldn't be something of a great interest to Alpha's. Then again, he did recall his conversation with Naori, awkward and tense as it may have been... The Uchiha did need stability of warmth, and he could present that to them with little retracted from his own resources. It must be an attraction born out of necessity.

"Certainly it must have been expected?"

"Huh?" Came his eloquent answer, spilling from him as from a fosit. He found himself the subject of an equally confused and honest stare, long brown hair lifting so gently in the breeze, as a halo, and the sun caught on his dark skin with a radiance. Naruto could not escape the very prominent understanding that this man was one of the most beautiful Omega's he had ever met. An inspiration, they were near opposites, for though he saw and could acknowledge they had a similar brown skin tone, Hashirama's was such that when the sun shone upon it there was a glow produced that made it darken, and smoothed out the flaws. No doubt the man was more muscled for an Omega then average or considered attractive, but in truth it spoke of his presence and complimented him no less.

"Are you unaware? That is a difficult belief to hold. Surely you are-"

"Brother!" Tobirama's voice pitched higher than normal, and it was well known that he was not pleased, given the heavy foot falls. Hashirama looked more than agitated with the intrusion, his brows furrowed and mouth wrinkled by a grimace of annoyance. Even still, his nature held true and in the moment it was there, it past. He rolled his shoulder, and lifted himself up, stretching little before giving him a smile and leaving without word.

Naruto was left on the bridge questioning all too much.

* * *

He had known many Uchiha in his time, as such he had been told in frequent that the flower was the most imperative. It must declare itself with subtlety, it must speak of persona without being to bold, it must represent without insult. With such instruction he had always been nervous of doing anything to quickly least he damage the important event. There was no excuse for him to seek council, certainly not from his clansmen, it was considered a very honoured event the presentation, and to ask enough was as if admitting ineptitude.

Here he had thought Grape, Lemon Geranium, the Water Lily, Jasmine, Mandrake, even Mezereon. Larkspur? In truth he had gone and flipped through each page of his mother's journal, hoping to find one of perfect representation.

Lies must have past by many lips as he found there was no sudden realization of perfection, only a slow understanding. Accompanied by the many waking hours of thought following his decision, it was not an offer that could be retracted easily after all. Would Izuna agree with his own impulsivity? Perhaps not. Izuna had been the more impulsive one of them both, and Madara had always been the one known for a more cautionary approach. Still when his thoughts brought him to his brother, he only ever came to the conclusion that his sibling would have enjoyed Naruto's presence.

As such, he had chosen a Sambac Jasmine produced in the Land of Winds. Representative of his intentions; holding the meaning of 'I Attach Myself To You.' and a stock of Fraxinella with its sole meaning of 'fire,' in honour of the fire of the fight underneath Naruto's breast. He thought them the best they could be.

The cold made his hands shake, and as he knocked on the door, it presented itself in a chill up his spine. What a bitter breeze.

The panel slid open, surprisingly Naruto had opened it, his disposition with the clan must have improved. He smiled, grinned in honesty, wide and looked so in place standing within the threshold, as if he were a being of comfort and stability, this was illusion, no one person could be something of comfort such as the light, Madara knew this. Still, he felt the downturn of his own mood, when the sun didn't shine on the golden hair, and elluminate the skin with the subtle bronze glow he had grown accustomed to.

"Madara-sama! Are you here to see Naori?" He was rather surprised to hear an honourific, he had heard from his hand that the man was rather bad with them. In truth, there was something discomforting in it, but he said nothing.

"No. I am here for you in fact." There was no blush, merely a curiosity, perhaps a coil of a sly smile as a joke formed. Before he could, Madara pulled his hand from behind his back, noting the tremor from the cold, and held the two different flowers delicate in his fingers. Naruto's face immediately shifted into something he hadn't expected, shock, more profound than that even. It was disbelief, incomprehension in the presentation.

"Y-you got m-me flowers?" A voice so soft, so unsure spoke to him, for a moment he couldn't fathom this as the energetic male he had heard of and met many times. He felt something in himself bow to inclination.

"Has no one done so before?" The way his blue eyes shifted said all, and Madara fought with himself to ask however that could hold true. Because he certainly couldn't afford to be rude, perhaps later, but not now. The poor man seemed so genuinely confused his hands quivered as he grasped the blossoms with such a fragile care that Madara was near convinced that he had never touched a bloom before.

He held them to his chest, gentle pressure. He felt a rising breath of laughter traveling through his chest, that backed up slightly, and coughed instead. He worried that the wind was making him ill.

"Thank you." Naruto spoke, something glinted in his eyes, and it was something the Uchiha knew he was not meant to see, so he tilted his head, and removed his eyes.

"I have to go, there's a meeting I must attend." He moved fast away. Letting his legs drag him though well trained ease.

Whatever was wrong with him?


	10. Chapter 10: 含意 (Implication)

The flowers were beautiful. They were finely trimmed, their stocks straight, leaves unblemished, there was no browning around the petals. The scent remained. So delicate, in a perfected condition, it was only natural to wonder why they had been a gift to him. What caught his eye was the nationality of the Jasmine. The Sambac Jasmine only grew in more heated places full sun, and little shade. It certainly didn't belong in the land of Fire, so where had Madara gotten it from? The only time he had seen it grow naturally had been with Jiraiya, while passing through Sunagakure. Fraxinella was more abundant in Konohagakure, and naturally occurring, however, it was near impossible to find. So why go through such trouble?

"Naruto-kun, have you seen my blade? It mustn't be dulled when-" Naori stopped, staring down directly at the blooms he held, paused in mid motion, not even the fabric on her shirt held motion. She wore pant underneath her large robe, and long sandals that ended below her knees. He hadn't seen her in pants before. He himself was reluctant to change, but had gotten by on simply hiding in his room for a day while he cleaned his jumpsuit. Kou, had suggested they go for a trip to the marketplace on the second sundown. He had yet to agree.

Naori finally moved, in a swift motion, she was leaning over him, flaunting her extra height, but unfocused, holding eyes only for the blooms in his hand.

"Whom?" Jutting her chin forward, clear towards the flowers. He glances up at her with a cautious eye, finding in her a look of apprehension. She is undeterred, but her arm outreaches and she hold his hand so that the flowers can be best displayed in light. Pensive, she inspects with an eye of understanding.

"The flower of the trees and burns the oil, a representation of your pyromaniac will. A Jasmine of the Desert, speaks of promise and intent, the desire for attachment, a courting blossom. To be certain. They are of courting." There was no simple trick to Naori he had found, her thoughts were never displayed for anyone to see without analyzing, but her emotions could be well desphered. Reading someone's thought or inclination was for different from knowing their emotional state. Hardly a correlation in the instance of Uchiha, he knew well enough, for Sasuke it had been a task of finding an opening in both. Itachi though he had not known the man nor did he care too, displayed more emotion than his brother when they had met, but his thoughts had been well hidden. Perhaps it was merely the marking of a good shinobi, or even more so maybe it was clan related. Regardless most of the uchiha he had interaction with, were uncomfortable in displaying themselves.

If this was a sign of courtship then… Madara intended to romanticize him? Did courtship not propose a future marriage? Or the possibility of one at least? A panic settled within his chest, constricting, but easeful in its conduct, an understanding that he had been unobservant too in past.

So, he concluded, Madara held intent to marry, or at least had hope for such an outcome should the courting prove successful. He could decline, but he found himself in interest to the man, drawn not by primal inclination but of curiosity. Of genuine interest in the man, attraction of his features surely aided, soothed the eyes and provided a lovely visual for his own olfactory pleasure. No denying he held a vintage -or in such circumstance- a modern handsomeness.

Personality lacked nonplusible inconsistencies such as a gross egotism -perhaps in slight, but nothing overwhelming.- a vile sadism, -not above necessity for a shinobi.- Instead the man near exuded confidence, an attractive narcissism, calm demeanor, and a elevating rather soft conduct of kindness. It was unusual, but certainly not an unimaginable situation, he was flattered by the mere thought, a type of man of his brood did not simply ask an orphan for a romance, yet here he stood, perplexed by understanding.

His companion, finding amusement in his own self reflection, snorted through her nose, making busy herself on one of the many weapons hidden from view. Still, her attentions were engaged on him, not a mockery -he doubted her capable of such a thing- as her steel peeked from under its shethe.

"You remain in silence, must I quandure again?" Impatience in the deepening of her pitch, he sat down at the table. Kou was much less forward in his presence, Naori though kind he had found was stifling by nature, mostly he had been desensitized by such conduct as he had been in her presence enough to understand. Yet, occasion spoke in its own manner, and qualms it had none, she was an intimidating woman. Even still, rarity gave its own meaning, and she held reason to ask besides self-indulgence, not a plain inquiry, a necessity.

"Madara gave them to me." Her hand stilled, for a moment brief as a blink he heard a rasp of breath before she turned, not to him, but to the hall. Her hair covered her face well, but he saw the lines of her mouth, downturned more than usual, often they were neutral neither smiling nor frowning, a smirk was rare with her. Was she expressing visual concern? He had to ponder, a worry, that perhaps it was inappropriate for Madara to show interest in him.

Soft footsteps drew his attention back to the hall, where Kou had appeared undoubtedly by his Himupowa's request, a large grin spread across his face, mirth. "Is my face painted violet?" He asked, and Naruto didn't understand his meaning, it wasn't, not in the slightest. He tilted his head at the question, Kou gave a sigh, gentle breath and no sign of irratence. A smile rested calmly on his features. His fern eyes tilted down, not to the floor, but to the flowers, a coy smirk overcoming his smile, stretching strangely on his face.

"I held my breath in anticipation for Madara-sama to present onto you. I thought I may never again catch it." He snickered into the back of his palm. Naruto felt a strange sense of understanding, as the passed glances and odd behaviour finally came into place. Quick as it arrived the man straightened his face, controlling his own amusement -although barley as many echos of laughter still escaped- "Now! I have been ill-content Naruto-kun! I have become complacent in your adaption to the village. It simply cannot stand now that you are to be engaged in courtship. Especially with Madara-sama." Complacent? Well, if he was true he had expected a lot more lessons on manners, if not carefully presented. Yet it had never happened, it was inevitable all along was it not? Even without their leader's interest in his person. One had to learn how to conform, he could only hope that with his friends they would allow him to hold pieces of his own individuality.

"No need to concern yourself, I will not seek to strain you. Lessons will not be pressured or judged harshly, but they simply must be done. You understand do you not?"

"Not entirely. Why is this necessary?" Kou nodded, as if expectant.

"You are aware that Madara-sama is the leader of the clan yes?" He nodded. He knew now, having remembered from long ago his lessons in the academy, Hiruzen speaking amongst the elders quietly about stopping another Madara from uprising. The way people scowled at his name, just as much as they scowled and moved at his presence. The man who had betrayed the village, his own clan, in a expedition of power.

He had remembered, but his thoughts were not moved by history. In his own manner, he had found a pleasant solace in the friendship he had seen between the man and the Hokage. The respect the Uchiha held for him was not false, something must have occured to cause such a change. But now, here, he had not seen the vicious man of tales, he had seen a kind man who respected his village, and cared for his clan.

Kou continued. "With Uchiha courtships, it is almost certainty that the couple will marry. As such to accept the flowers it is expectant that the couple will proceed as if they were a proposal. With fidelity, you cannot seek anyone further." Well, Naruto could not find much fault in that, other then the immense understanding. "Even more so in regard to your own. Madara-sama is our leader, therefore it is expected that you will become the Matriarch of the clan. As such you must remember that your example is one that all Omega's within the clan will follow once the hawk takes flight." That sounded exceedingly bad. His own example was something he was reluctant to follow on occasion, he could act like a fool, if the other Omega's saw that they may consider him such.

"Despite how restrictive it must sound, you will have to adapt some basic mannerisms in order to avoid-" He hesitated, clearly uncertain on how to depict his own clansmen. He needn't Naruto was fairly certain he understood what Kou had intended to say. The bride of Naori gave a week comfort of a smile before continuing.

"Do understand, I am not saying you must change who you are. Madara-sama would despise if you attempted to mask yourself, as would the rest of the clan. You speak in strange sentences, but that is not a grand concern, many think it because of your differing heritage. It happened with an Omega named Tuki, she was born of an allied clan, yet she learned our tongue by simple proximity." He laughed slightly, covering with his hand. Gracing him with a sympathetic and kind expression.

As if he had read his thoughts he addressed Naruto's own foolhardy persona, something he had been concerned of. "Your nature must remain the same. You are loud and brash, unyielding, independant. While not commonly associated with clan leaders, you mustn't attempt to hide such personality, the clan will merely see it as an attempt of deception." Naruto sighed loudly, relief in clarity clearing his lungs.

"Worried of that were you? Fear not, that is not what the clan will expect of you. When I said the Omega's will look to you I meant not in personality. Allow me to explain further. It's rather complex I'm afraid." Kou opened his mouth, yet, instead of speaking a thoughtful tilt unsmoothed his face, and instead he walked to the entrance of the house.

Unsure Naruto followed to find the man putting on his sandals. Now certain that he was meant to follow he put on his own as the man already moved to exit.

"Where are we going?" He noted Kou's smile, he was pleased, even more so, he was grasping his hands together in front of himself, as Naruto had only seen done with important persons. Like the Dyimoto's daughter.

"To the marketplace!" The man seemed content with the idea, but it was rather obvious that there was a reason behind it. Kou looked down at his jumpsuit, his mouth was a blank line, but he looked as if he was smiling all the same. Naruto really held contempt for how many times he had seen that. A sympathetic glance was what it was, disdain for his sensei's gift and its boldness, yet never speaking out against it in person, not wanting to say something unkind. This gave a more passive stance to it, as if the man did not wish to speak indelicately, but was forced by his own hand to do so.

"I have to get rid of it dont I?" He mumbled, the thought painful, as it clung to him with sweat and grime, did it also piece him whole and verbalize his past to himself without need for external comfort. A last piece of home, that he no longer had. Shedding it would be leaving everything he had once held dear behind. The boldness of the colour, as he annoyed the villagers with his vibrence. The gift from a dear friend and trusted mentor, a man who had sown the people in his life into one ball of wool. Even the dirt and sweat coated threads reminded him of days past, remarkable little nuances and painful memories of not being able to wash or pay rent. The stain of miso on his pants from the Old-man and Ayame's shop, ramen sitting warm in his stomach like a feeling of welcome.

It was an attachment. Yet, he knew it now; one he needed to shead. The bonds of the past could obtain little meaning here, for no one was concerned with the affairs of the far future, nor should he be. It had been a month perhaps more now, there was little hope that he would return home from here on out. Now, he must force himself to resign what was, and continue forward, forging his own past into his own future.

He wouldn't forget. There was no manner in which he could forgo the memories he had earned, still there was solace in the knowledge that he knew he could hold dear the bonds he had forged, and create new ones in a place where he was welcomed.

It was a broken sigil of a distorted and cruel past. Maybe now it could be a flag of his new beginning.

"You are a man of much quality and no lack of strong opinion. I fear you will find yourself ill-faced with our plain cloth." Downcast eyes, did not fit the man before him, he could hardly bare reason to their presence. It was not the embarrassment of such cloth the fact that his clan wore a lesser thread was not the cause of his straying gaze. But the fact that they held no intricacies they had little formality, beauty was not a feature to the design held in prominence, and as result Kou and perhaps many others felt inferior to the better dressed Senju surrounding them.

Kou was ashamed, nervous that with the cloth they bore he would not be true to himself. Now, he knew that there were many routes he could take in order to relief the mans quandures. A habit chosen from boredom and aidful in little practicality would be an expression for the entire clan! That, he swore, was a promise.

With a face downtrodden, his companion lead them both to a small stall, and a merchant who looked unperturbed by his surroundings. Even in mood of embarrassment Kou held his head straight and his posture had not changed from a rigid stance.

"Naruto-kun, this is Takana, our clan's trusted sales man for cloth and thread. He provides what he is paid to provide for all of us." Kou then addressed the subject, with a steady stare and a smiling face.

"Takana-san, Naruto-kun will be in need of at least two Haori's, and two hakama without divide (1)." The merchant lingered his eyes, a considerable second resting inappropriately. Kou didn't heed it, for to busy looking elsewhere, with a green eye, envy seemed to scare him. Naruto would have loved to aid the man, but currently he was being observed by a pervert.

"What are you looking at?!" He asked, attempting not to yell, but as result it came out sounding timid rather then forceful. Not likely the week way he was displaying himself he curled his hand into a fist and crossed his arms. Lack of bulk aside, he still had pride, he could take on a pervert any day.

"It always weighs how the Uchiha manage to obtain such exotic Omega. Nevermind keep them. I could do with a fine young thing like you at my disposal." A chorkle followed the sentence, and Naruto suddenly felt a wave of nausea turn at his insides, glad to have hidden his nature in the village when he had been young. Certainly this type of leer could not be commonplace?

"Watch yourself Takana." In poked a voice, smug sounding and equally demanding. Naruto looked unsure of motivation, to see a young man of perhaps his own age with blond hair almost platinum, cut into a pike bob as Sakura's was. He was smirking, but not in experience it seemed he was simply cocky, a tilt to the right eye showing this plainly. He wore an Uchiha robe however, and wielded on his back a katana, so it was likely he could handle a simple merchant. Kou made himself aware then, sending the other Uchiha a confused look, before a warm disposition lightened him once more.

"Naka! Naori informed me that Madara-sama posted you near the Eastern region on clause of malpractice. Do you return in haste?" Naka had the good instinct to look flustered by the subtle reprimand. His eyes flickered left and his ears flushed at their sides.

"He did, of course, I do realize now that I was out of line while in position." He held the posture of a scolded child, before it smoothed into the face of a well trained team member. Focused with the intent of following orders.

"In truth my punishment was set to end shortly before the equinox. However, on the threat of another Code Silver, Madara-sama requested my return to the village early." Kou shook his head, fiddling his fingers intwined hidden underneath his haori. Colour seemed to die on his cheeks at such news. The Uchiha gave the smallest of sympathetic smiles to the fretting man, before shifting his gaze to the one he was unfamiliar with, Naruto refused to tense, and offered a less full grin then normal, trying to not be false in actions.

"Whom might you be? Exotica like yours is found little around here. You are visiting Takana, so you are being courted by one of our own yes?" Before he had the chance to respond, the market man cautiously drew his attention, motioning to several differing colours of cloth, for his haori given their light tones. There was a second darker toned selection for his hakama, they were indeed plain. Their dye of common cheep colours, and no embellishments. He felt someone lean over his shoulder, but given the small stature it was Kou not the stranger.

"That yellow haori would look splendid with your hair tone, your skin greats it well I think. Oh my! Cast your eyes Naruto-kun! An blue tinted hakama!" He did, although the piece was not a lighter tone then what he had expected, possibly by the fault of the creator, it was a sky blue, not to far from it was a baby-blue haori with white seems. They caught his attention, they would look so well if fitted together. He choose them both, and without further hesitation the cherry blossom pink hakama and daffodil haori next to them. Certainly it wasn't much, but he had managed well with merely two pieces of clothing so far, this way he needn't clean fabric so often.

He saw Naka watching the merchant with a hand balanced on his katana, a tremor coursed through the man's spine, surely the pervert would not meet his end by mere comment. Kou gave coin, and his conviction wavered, he could not return the borrowed money for he had no valid coin of his own.

They returned to the district in swamped in silence, guilt of incapability resting in his abdomen. Kou seemed content to allow him his thoughts, humming a small traditional tune to himself of the blossom.

There were many people scattered about the district, having been high sky, the children were all running around, not training their skills. Couples of both of friends and romance wondered around at peace with each other, entranced in deep conversation. Heads bent or laughing together.

"Allow me to converse with Takana-san from now on." Kou broke their silence, he looked more then irked at something, though Naruto could only assume he had done something improper. He had never actually stuck the mans ire, it was beginning to form in his mind that it could not be conjured.

"I didn't do something wrong did I?" It was with reproach that he asked.

Kou swiveled. "Oh no, not you, he was speaking lewdly, it was implicating." Though he smiled, there was a tightness to his clothing, a change in his posture. Not a man at ease, Naruto could not remember a time where he had seen the normally placid man in such a state of emotional turmoil.

"What has you so irked my love?" Came up Naori, in stride with her a calm patience that Naruto had actually never seen in anyone, she was asking neither expected nor participating an honest response. Merely hoping for a confidence. Walking by her with measured step was Madara standing tall above her but not imposing in stature.

Naruto bared not say his bit, waiting on Kou. Within a moment, his companion cast his eyes to the West where the market was as if he could stare through the buildings themselves. "Some man decide it best to dishonor himself with impicating comment." The Uchiha both changed in demeanor rather quickly, nothing particularly describable, for their faces changed little, but it was made promident that they were paying rapid attention to the subject at hand. Perhaps a shifting in tone, or rumple of cloth, Naruto could not yet tell.

"What type of implication do you refer?" Naruto sensed a difference to the woman's tone yet could not name the way it seasoned itself. Kou turned to his spouse, more serious an expression that was in such opposition to his normal sense of affectionate comfort.

"The manner of his speaking would be enough to cause discomfort, he bore down on poor Naruto-kun; a licentious inclination." Naori tilted her head a confusion muddling her thoughts it was apparent, Kou gave a great indignent huff, all the while Naruto felt himself overcome with tremors. The man had been entirely creepy, but did it warrant such a response he could not say. However, out of the four it was Madara who reacted the most plainly annoyed. It drew the jinchuriki's attentions, something he came to regret when he could not easily angle away.

The man held in him a type of gravitation, a manner of intimidation that made the most wary eye cast interest. It could attributed to his strength as a Patriarch Naruto supposed, one did need a way to grasp the attention of your rather stubborn clansmen. Still, it being directed at him was entirely different, the man was fixated in a stiff almost battle ready posture, eyes pointed and mouth drawn tight, his hands weren't flexing though, they seemed steady, almost calm.

"Whom?" Madara asked him, Naruto felt the sweat drop down his back, there was no argument to be made, the warrior wanted to know. He scratched at his neck, an itch having been born there, he couldn't play it off, or answer indirectly this much was obvious in the fact that Madara didn't seem the type to allow it.

"The merchant Takana? But I think he might have just been joking." He hated thinking mid sentence, but his instincts were running rampant, speaking of danger, and not to himself. Madara didn't seem to enjoy it either, for his brow furrowed deep, and a scowl etched onto his face, hands tensed momentarily. He took a step forward, closer to the concerned blond, whom had taken on the expression of one defyent at seeing the Uchiha's face contort. They now stood close Naruto's stare fixated into Madara's own, unwavering resolve settled into both of their shoulders, one in defence, the other in irritation. It was Madara who broke the intense silence, but not yielding his position.

"You would allow someone to demean your honour?" His voice pitching himself strangely, but the strength remained behind his words, a force. This did not discourage the other, in fact it fueled his challenge.

"Ya don't even know what he said dattebayo!" Both of their arms were crossed before them, neither was planning on budging from the staile atmosphere. A few Uchiha paused in their going abouts not used to their Leader being engaged in an argument of wits.

"Oh? Then do inform me." Responded Madara. Unfortunately even while hef felt as if he was abating something happening to the perverted merchant the thought of his ugly words rang clear in his head, a bile rising in his throat. Burning at his esophagus his eyes began to water, and wavered in their clear intent, now turned to a fog of uncertainty. Disgust rolled in his abdomen, nausea biting at him prominently.

Embarrassed he rubbed furiously at his tears bidding them goodbye even as more arose just as quickly, shame held high place in his thoughts at the understanding that he had never before faed such blanat sexism, and it was simply another mode for people to keep him at a lower standard. He had never felt so lowly, he had grown used to the taunts of demonic influence, the stares of pity and disgust. Never before had he felt the wretched as he had when he had been treated as if he were a mere whore to be passed around.

An ugly sob hiccuped through him, and he covered his mouth it was in the middle of the Uchiha district and he was sobbing. He was Uzumaki Naruto damnit, what was he doing? So it was with great surprise when he felt a large hand settle around his head and cold abs against his cheek. Thick fabric with the musk of fire swarming his nose in scent, the soothing cold frigidity calming his own calamitous chakra. The feeling of safety a comforting hold could provide encasing him, the sobs unwitting being shed from him numb to sensation and thought. He spoke in rational instead of hysterics, understanding that he would be demanding answers from his friends had the same thing happened.


	11. Chapter 11: 憎しみをもって (With Hatred)

**Note: There will be another update over the next two weeks because I have accidently written 3 chapters at once.**

* * *

Tobirama was not someone he cared to see often. Admittedly, he knew the reason plain as day was because of his demeanor matching that of his old friend. Yet such an admittance was not something he held inclination to look too. So instead he avoided, and if possible obfuscated. It was more of his own emotional impending that caused the problem, so why not indulge himself the simple pleasure of being without company? That is of course not one of his options, luck was not blessed, and his was not infinite. As such it was inevitable that he meet the stoic man once more on the riverside.

Here in this time, it was not barricaded by concrete, protected only by its own soft stone, it created almost a beach nearest where the water ran slow. Infact many families of both clan heritage were enjoying the sun and the cooling water as the temperature rose with the nearing of the Spring Equinox. Tobirama as it came to pass, was sitting cross legged in a more rapid part of the river, eyes closed and attention clearly focused on breathing and relaxation. A meditation exercise. Par his usual course, the young man inclined away from the one meditating with the sole intention of moving quickly away before he could be spotted.

Luck disliked him, he must have wronged her somehow, although his previous experiences with her had proved otherwise. Maybe it was the simple explanation that she had always seen fit to cast him away, and instead impose upon him her worst. "Do you find yourself at comfort with nature?" A straightforward man asking about his connection to nature was strange in itself, but asking about his feelings toward it was even more so, he was one who sought to lessen emoting was he not?

"I like the outdoors. Its safe." When early life was drunken slurs at his door, there was always an escape.

Red eyes peeked in slivers from pale lashes, and the disdainful method of staring was not lost to the time traveling blond, already beginning to feel at illease with the calm stoicism the future Hokage displayed. It took a moment before the older man rose, the way in which he stood speaking of his muscle and experience, because he didn't have to use his hands to provide leverage or stretch forth his arm in balance. Naruto wondered absently if Madara had that much muscle control as well, his eyes adverting at the stray thought.

"My brother finds the most peace amongst the flora and fauna of outdoors. Speaks in frequent of its divine simplicity and unstrained eye." Water seeped from his clothes sticking matted wet against the curvature of his legs. The darkened fabric a pure contrast against his skin tone, still Naruto could hardly imagine him dawning anything other then dark hues, colour seemed like an obscure concept. As was the thought of Sasuke wearing pink. Comparisons aside Tobirama was a more rigid man then his old friend was, for while Sasuke could bask in the bracing breeze of autumn and fit into the minimal warmth, Tobirama belonged purely in winter's frigidity as it chilled ones face and sent shivers.

Walking forward, the thought of man came to a stop in front of his younger, unbothered by the weight in his pants and despite his soaked shirt, refusing to take it off in favour of privacy. Dulled tones made his eyes stand out in prominence, appearing as the Uchiha's sharingan against the darkness that was their visage. From a unfazed expression crept forward a glare, twisting his eyes. Naruto hadn't been expecting a pleasant conversation with the man, but to suddenly been given such an angered expression? It caused his nerves to flare, and apprehension to blossom quickly as self preservation settled in his bones. That was with the understanding that men like him were often not as irked as they appeared, merely the way their eyes curved caused the intensity to increase.

"I hear Madara has decided to court you." Was that all? He blinked, uncertain. Yet, if that was the case, well then being cautious would be foolish. Grinning, he put his hands behind his head, swaying ever so slightly. Happy to realize that it wasn't anger the man was displaying.

"You shouldn't worry! I don't plan on stealing his company. He's a busy guy, I'm sure he'll make time for all his friends!" Maybe he could understand the feeling from his own experience. He was granted however, with a startled but otherwise bland expression the held like carved stone on the mans face.

"I have never been… friends with an Uchiha, nor will I ever be." A heavy statement, carrying prejudice containing the bitter memories of the past. A load no one should bare upon themselves daily. Especially someone as well regarded as Tobirama among the Senju. It was a dangerous bias to upkeep in a place where serenity was purpose. Naruto found the statement all the more lonesome, tired and depressing, his own views on people notwithstanding there was so much distrain filtered through cruelty.

"Your eyes are clouded by the past." To an extent, from experience he could reason with it, sympathize with the inclination to uphold an old emotion to what the present has become. That is, when only seeing how someone had shaped your past and being blinded by that, instead of opening and viewing what they had become was a result of self-ignorance. One, should always attempt to see what light they were given to see in a person, even if it was obstructed by other factors of their own personality. Everyone was good in some manner. Naruto knew this to be true of the Uchiha, they were kind and had welcomed him into their home without fuss, they fought in an invasion force and still maintained a cheer he hadn't seen within his village before.

"War! They killed countless, ruthless in the numbers they slain, they are controlled by the demon in their eyes. Hatred becomes them." For a moment it appeared as though the man was going to yell, only barely maintaining a façade of stoicism, irritating the blond further.

"You didn't do the same thing?!" He questioned outright, it wasn't a child he spoke to, but a full grown man with battle experience, yet he was coming forth with the grudge of a bittered old man, and the mindset of a needful child in temperament.

His main response was to scoff, upholding a visage of certainty, a misplaced arrogance. "Far different. Our methods were purely of survival, we gained no pleasure in watching people slain before us. We were not so barbaric." Seeing the end of the conversation, the Senju made his way past the young Uzumaki, but stopped momentarily, slouching his shoulders in resignment. He inclined his head, a sliver of red pupil could be seen. "You are not a foolish man, so, heed my words, and steer clear of the Uchiha. Their Omega's are well treated, but trapped within the walls." He had seen evidence of that plain enough, only, were the oppression so outright, would their not be more vocal a protest? He shook his head, and walked away, best to be glad that Tobirama hadn't seen fit to scold him or lecture him he would wither under the gaze.

Up ahead he spotted a fallen form on the ground, a child by size, a Senju by clothing. He ran over, they seemed quite injured not sitting up. But once he got closer he realized why, they were laying motionless not breathing blood seeping from a large gash in their back turning pale ivory fabric a vibrant red. Not the time to be idle, he removed a kunai, glancing around, if there was an enemy around they'd either attack outright or wait for him to let his guard back down. He planned to have the advantage either way.

He was right, as he made a mockery of putting away his kunai in fake resignation there was a movement in the alley adjacent, right before someone attacked at his flank. His eyes saw no figure as he was knocked to the ground harshly smacking his head, as gravel scrapped at his face. One arm being held in place by that which had barrelled him over, the other -with the weapon, slashing wildly at what appeared to be thin air.

Whoever this was, clearly was invisible, so he couldn't remain dependant on his sight. The desire to panic creeping quickly through his mind, he focused instead on feeling, they held his right wrist captive with their hand, he knew that much. So they were overtop of him, but if they were above he would have caught them by now, and there was no body heat overtop of him. So that left two options, just on his right holding that hand at an angle, or behind his head well positioned for a strike. Seen as no killing blow had been attempted, he had to assume the right.

Testing, he quickly pulled his arm up as far as he could, they resisted, and as he had thought the gravel shifted on his side, he had to guess, but he fisted the kunai, and aimed a punch for where he estimated their face would be. There was a cough of dust from the path as they hit the ground unsteadily. It caught in the ditches of their clothing, and he could see their legs, which meant he knew where their torso was. He stabbed at their leg first, incapacitating them, he was aware enough that shinobi were better trained in these times, he couldn't afford to try for a presumptuous killing blow.

There was a brief scream before they stuffled it, as they backed quickly, only managing to shift backwards on their knees. The sound was enough however, as around a corner came running Tobirama, pants still soaking, Naruto hadn't even managed to fully stand up before the man had the enemy under sword point. It was wrong, and Naruto was going to tell him to stop, but all his breath had left his lungs as the blade descended, ripping apart flesh, as the illusion shattered. A young man, maybe his age with matted brown hair and black eyes lay shaking on the ground, shocked stiff by the katana buried in his torso. It mattered not how many times something grotesque crossed his path, his attitude was such that it would never fail to disgust him. As such was the situation now, a struggle to live playing out before him, blood seeping through the would, spilling from the young man's mouth, his hands pulling at the katana. Whenever he managed to move it he'd let lose a shaking gasp of pain as it ripped at him further.

Stomach acid began to crawl up along with the blood in his mouth, his skin turning a sickly grey the colour around his eyes slightly blue now. Naruto watched in silence, kept on the ground by his own horror at the the events, he had seen death, but watching a human struggle had never been something he could comprehend without being sick himself. It was wrong. Tobirama stood above all the while, waiting patient, not even attempting to ease the man's pain. Almost cruelty that Naruto was struck by the fact he understood why. Realization, rationalization, did nothing to stop him from breaking the man's neck, it was selfish, but should he gaze longer he would lose consciousness.

His eyes welled with damp tears, though he pushed them back fierce. Tobirama did not deserve even an inch from him as it was. Maybe anger drove his thought, but logic spoke in his mind as his feelings guided his own clarity of thought. Which was why, in his own fashion of rebellion he stared the man directly, not a care of the fact he was still on the ground and it was not in the least bit intimidating.

"To me. It looked like you enjoyed that." He stated, making sure a blinded Senju was made aware of his own hypocrisy. If things hadn't occurred the way they did, perhaps he would have yelled in his own manner of indiscretion, but he could not dare yell near a body he had killed. So, instead, he only managed in plainest voice the smallest of reprimands. Truth and nausea drove him away, forcing his feet to move, anywhere he could, simply away from what had essentially been his own fault. Tobirama's own ignorance in himself was nearly to ugly a burden to bare.


	12. Chapter 12: 孤児 (An Orphan)

His new clothes felt comfortable against his skin, as he hid his shaking hands within the sleeves of the sky haori. The hakama he wore hidding his risen skin. A child dead on the ground, for nothing more than an ambush, a man dead under satisfied gaze. A horrible time of continual killing, how was peace supposed to strive forward?

In the wind he felt his tears being blown from him, as if wiped by a warm hand, the breeze could be said a sympathetic witness. In allowing his feet to guide, he found himself back home within the Uchiha district. No one turned to look in disdain, only gazing with a tilted smile as he passed them, a kind aura that he had not seen fit to seen before now. All the warriors of the clan whom he brushed against would lightly brush their fingers on his shoulder in apology. The Omega's would grin in their contentment, and speak in soft tone. Children would run wild upon the cobblestone, all injuries simply brushed off as they continued on their way. Occasionally they would wave at him.

One group even beckoned him over in a ridance of their own smile. Though in his mood desolate, he grinned back, they did not need to face his sadness, it was not something they should know, nor understand. No child should see death and greet it like a friend.

"Hello! May I ask your name? We haven't seen you nearby before." A young boy, perhaps only five years old with short hair in fuzzy black waves asked, eyes of dark brown imploring. The others near him were similar in their curiosity, two girls and another boy, the girls being obvious sisters. Both of them holding the same hair colour of a pleasant light brown with near identical tilted almond shaped eyes. The other boy was wearing a piece of cloth around his head, but his skin was more pale than normal, sweat on his forehead, he had dulled black eyes. Still, Naruto knew better then to stare, even if he was concerned, so he merely sat across from them.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I am rather new around here! Nice to meet you all dattebayo!" They all nodded like he had stated a particularly interesting fact, and the one sickly looking child whispered in his friends ear, steering his gaze clear from the azure before him. The boy before him -clearly the leader of the group, gave a firm nod closing his eyes in rigid approval.

"Could you tell us a story? Your not from around here, so there must be many!" Of all things to ask, that had not been one he expected. Then again, foreigners must not be a common concept with the children of the village. In consideration with how they must have grown.

"A story…" He thought for a moment, the last thing he wanted was to give them a pictures of more violence, there being enough already in their life, yet he could easily insult should obstruct details. "Well, I have one when I was on a trip with my Mentor. How about that?" They all sat down, focusing purely on him.

"Jiraiya and I were at an old shine, protected by several monks. Apparently they were continuously being tormented by a group of bandits, but their code of pacifism prevented them from taking violent action against an aggressors." Jiraiya had actually been infuriated by the group, his focus not swaying once as the religious men had described their plight, and without hesitance, agreed to help. Naruto had never seen such an anger brought forth in the man, the way his eyes had stoned and his mouth had remained in a firm line. "He was so angry, I had never seen him so indignant before. When I asked why this was different, he said: _'People of such rigorous faith of serenity should not be bullied by those of strength. To use pacifism and treat it as if it is a weakness is a cowards move.'"_ There wasn't much more to the tale, he hadn't involved himself in the fight, there was no opportunity to, the sannin was too perturbed. His audience seemed confused, cute faces scrunched up in their attempt to rationalize.

He stuffed down his giggle, ending up coughing inelegantly. "You shouldn't attack people of peace is all." He reiterated. Their little Leader smiled, understanding, while the others seemed still confused by the ideal.

"Nee, what was your mentor like?" The stupidity of his adoration to the female form came to mind immediately, unprompted as vague images of him smoking at his pipe bored as he looked on. Writing scrawled notes on stray pieces of parchment as opposed to his notebook consistently by his side. Booming laughter carrying over the wind as his good humour warmed the atmosphere. The strict line in which he followed his morales and virtue never daring to stray. His continuous, unheeded ability to name every good aspect to Tsunade when intoxicated. How when he was, assets weren't his concern, but instead the admiration of her strength, and respect for her attitude purely as a woman. Never daring to admit outright that he was in love with her. How he was gentle with his reprimands when it counted, and more of a true trainer when he messed up the landing and almost hurt himself. Not a worried man, but cared when he was in intense pain.

A chortle left him, unbridled as he considered the man he remembered. The memory nothing less then paramount to what the man was. Still the discomfort in the way his chest hurt was difficult to ignore. He couldn't heed the stray ponderence, to if Jiraiya was even aware he was gone. If he was searching. If he was worried. Would he grow panicked? Would his comfortable aura dissipate? Or would life continue as it always did for the man, never straying from light mind and allowing not a cloud to form for long? The pain thinking about Jiraiya was nothing compared to the compassion he felt in understanding that the sannin, pervert though he was, could be described as nothing less than the best of shinobi, and the most honourable of idols.

"Jiraiya... unlike any man. His morales never strayed, even if he was more promiscuous than should be considered proper. He was possibly the best of men I've met. Nothing short of a hero, perhaps even my idol." The children smiled kindly, not pitying his distressed look of memory, but instead relishing in it as the emotion in undertone was made more obvious. Naruto gave them nothing short of his largest grin as he rose, brushing the dirt from his indigo hakama, and kicking it out of his sandals.

Taking a look around, he was confused to find a small crowd had gathered while he had been lost in thought. Several Alpha's filled the group, but there were a few Omega's scattered throughout. All of them wore kind expressions, curved smiles with eyes settled by ease. Though there were only about ten people in total it was slightly overwhelming to be confronted by so many whom he knew had not been there mere moments ago.

Nervous couldn't really describe how he was feeling, as it was more, a panic rising in his chest as he didn't know how to respond. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to need to, for the sickly looking child came up to him and laughed at the group.

"You're making Naru-san nervous!" Then he grinned, and while his lips were green in discolouration, his smile was sweet, and seemed more bright. No one could remain unaffected by such a lively look. In spite of the large gathering before him driving his flight instincts into overdrive a natural and easy smile was crossing his face as he was infected by the cheer of the child.

"A true soul indeed." He heard whispered before him, which seemed to act as an ember, for many more hushed, too quiet voices spoke and overlapped each other.

"Kou is-"

"Did Naori not sing praise?"

"He holds the Omega disposition-"

"Is that an insult?"

Every voice spoke at similar volume, and yet nothing could be clearly heard. A frustration to his already strained mind. The encounter with Tobirama already weighing on him, perhaps that was the reason for his rather brash manner, for he could not speak in a calm tone as he address the group. Not something he would have done should his aura be relaxed.

"Is there a reason why you are all here? Or did you only want to gossip in this corner?!" Even his speaking had lessoned in its refinement, but as he was completely drained of polite demeanor he could not bare to garner a care for how he was currently conducting himself.

"Apologies Naru-kun," One of the Alpha's addressed, clearly aware that he was frazzled, as her expression was not of annoyance but appreciation, regardless of the stern set of her jaw. "Gossip is fast spread here. Naka-kun was asking of you, and we held no response, as such we wanted to introduce ourselves." Naruto moved his eyes away, shame rising, as he realized that his actions had been rude possibly mean in nature. Breathing a moment, he faced the woman once more, this time with a more calm disposition, open expression.

"Ah, sorry for my attitude. It has been an unpleasant day. I would love to meet all of you." He had never been the type to decline an opportunity, certainly not one wherein he had the unique chance to meet more of the Uchiha. Seen as they were dead by the time he had gained confidence in his time, and were aloof as a rule in this one. Not only was there that, but as he was in a relationship of sorts with their Patriarch it only seemed appropriate to try to understand the clan better. The speaker of the group inclined a upturn of her lips, but he thought nothing of it, she gave the impression of a woman less inclined to smile than most persons.

"Splendid. I am Uchiha Rai." To be sure, he stance was one of conviction, a posture even in a relaxed area that told of her battle experience, and spoke plain that she was not a threat to be taken lightly. Even still was the lines crossing her face, in different dress as well, she unlike the others wearing similar robes of various states of dark blue or purple was dressed with long pants, a shirt, and a overhanging short poncho of lilac purple. Her dark brown coloured hair held up by a twine of red, she appeared much older then most others. Perhaps the eldest Uchiha he had seen in the district as of yet, though she barely looked to be in her mid-thirties telling enough of the state of war in the outermost regions that had plagued this very area not long past.

Another stepped forward, this man was young, perhaps Naori's age -whom he assumed to be around seventeen to her early twenties.- he had short cut hair, that appeared to have been slashed at with the uneven blade of a kunai in order to obtain that shape and gain the frayed edges it had. He did wear the more commonplace clothing.

"Uchiha Baru…" Speaking in a near silent voice it took not an advanced mind to understand that he was not one to speak to people. Yet still he had the benefit of a strong gaze, hair so near black that in the right sun it was the darkest brown, but in cloud would be ashton. Conflicting with the pale tone of this skin. An Omega at his side stepping forth. She was of a great beauty, light brown hair cascading down her back in a straight fall until the ends where it curled in all directions. A pale complexion of ivory, and dark pink eyes that looked nervously around her.

"Wakima.. Ah Uchiha Wakima…" She hushed, almost as if it was a great secret. Still more to put the quiet couple at ease he gave them the most simple of smiles, trying to lesson his own peasantry in order to not frighten with overenthusiasm. Wakima, who was donned in a light purple haori and green hakama, gestured hesitant to the sickly child beside him to her, with the flick of a delicate finger. The boy walked over, a cough shaking his form, and he cuddled to her, Naruto had to assume she was his Mother, and Baru his Father. Young as they were, it was not a shocking thing. Though he did feel slight reproach at the fact he could not aid the young boy with his sickness. His mother seemed to be of the same mind, the brightness of her pink eyes was clouded by the purple lines underneath, marring her pale expression, she was checking his temperature, and making sure his cloth was sight over his ears. Baru looked at his wife and child, distracted by them. Naruto decided they needed some semblance of privacy.

The others of the group were more hesitant in drawing near, keeping themselves guarded by posture, hands not straying from their blades. Omegas were positioned carefully behind their Alpha counterparts, though they were more calm, many rolling their eyes in exasperation at the precarious nature their husbands were taking. Naruto laughed silently, and sympathized with their agitation. Yet held his greeting smile warmly in place. Until a young man with pinkened hair drew close, serious expression and face lined in age,

"Tamidai Uchiha, I believe you are acquainted with my brother Naka." The young man who had miraculously saved him from the advances of the rather perverted merchant. A memory he would not soon forget he was certain. In recalling, he could remember clear what Kou had said to him, apparently Naka had broken some rule and had been sent to an outpost near the border of the Village as punishment.

"Of course, yes! He was the one who stopped Takana's advances." Tamidai nodded, remaining serious in his expression, blank to those who wanted to guess at what his thoughts could possibly be.

"About that, you wear the Omega's cloth of our clan… You are being courted? May I ask by whom?" Not a response he had expected to have to bestow, his roommates had both warned that in being courted by Madara he would attract more danger than most, and be judged more frivolously by the Uchiha. Obviously it could not be concealed forever, but still they had yet to go on a true expedition together, so it seemed premature to say anything. Thinking on his feet was not an asset to him, and he had never been good at lying, so middle ground was obscuring the truth as best he could.

"Ah, I hope you can understand Tamidai-san, but it is a rather new development, and neither of us wish for it to be common knowledge as of yet." He could feel his underarms heating in apprehension, but made sure not to ring his hands together. Keeping his smile firmly in place. The man before him looked to be shocked for merely a moment, before his face lightened and warmed as hidden dimples made themselves known. It was a strange reaction, and Naruto didn't fully understand it.

"I understand Naru-san, I am grateful for your honesty." Well by technicality it wasn't a lie, though he didn't know where Madara stood. It was strange however, for merely being around his clan, speaking to Tobirama -even Hashirama- he got the sense that he was beginning to know the man to an extent, even though they had not had the chance to properly indulge in their courtship.

Behind him the twin sisters skipped off after giving him a brief wave, the crowd began to scatter, obviously many of them had simply been curious about just who he was, irritating, but understandable. He noticed from his peripheral that the young leader still stood there, shuffling his feet and looking each way.

"Is something wrong?" The boy blushed a little, but smiled. Was he lonely because his friends had already left, though given the positioning of the sun Naruto assumed it was time for everyone to semi-retire for the night. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" His question only seemed to melt the grin from the kids face.

"I…Don't enjoy going home as of late." It came as a murmur to the Uzumaki's ears, either not something he was meant to hear or spoken in embarrassment. Though he couldn't fathom why, were his parents unkind? Was there a reason for his reluctance.

"Why- whyever not?" The kid found his hands more interesting suddenly shifting the small stones around with his foot.

"It's so quiet… My parents were always filling the place with noise…" Naruto blinked, and internally he felt a deep crushing pressure.

"Your an orphan." The kid flushed to his roots, hiding his face, was it truly so shameful?

"I… yes, my Dad fought in the battle with the Hakate a month ago… My Momma died in the ensuing violence." Awful war, people, circumstance, it wasn't something someone so young should have to experience. He felt, rather than consciously furrowed his brow, wishing for something better for just a moment. As it was, he was not delusioned, they were a settlement in between a neverending site of war. Maybe the dust would settle one day, but not with all the clans surrounding them seeing fit to come and steal resources from them. With all the clans battling each other outside in a continual state of bloodshed and birth there was no solution, only a cycle of vengeance as more of them fell.

The child before him was standing tall now, head high and eyes flickering from solitude back into happiness. "It's not all bad! I knew that they might die within the borders defending the clan. I know my Momma was killed trying to protect me, so I should be grateful for his sacrifice instead of finding sadness in it. I got my sharingan after he died! And Madara-sama gave me the house so I have a home to live in!" To make such a terrible situation into one of light and happiness, Naruto was beginning to find that it was what the Uchiha clan excelled at, they had honestly bounced back from that attack by the Hakate, even though lives had been lost, mourning still occurred, but it wasn't a focus. Even as an outsider he could fundamentally understand that.

In a world such as this one wouldn't waste time mourning, life was for the living, not for thoughts of the death in their minds. Perhaps it was his training as a shinobi that he understood that so well, or maybe it was because of his childhood.

"I see, well in that case, would you like some company?" The kid despite obviously trying his best to look on the positive side lightened considerably at the question.

"Would you? Yes please! Thank you Naru-san!" The smile that he gained from showing simple decency was almost outrageous. Maybe it was believed that he was snobbish? Or unkind in nature? He hoped not. Though he didn't know where this new nickname had come from, he was hardly going to correct a young boy. And so, do to his offer he was promptly dragged along by a soft, small, cold hand, towards another part of the district.


	13. Chapter 13: 彼の明るさ (His Lightness)

Dusk fast approached, and Madara found himself at a disadvantage. The tenuous clamor he was performing in order to remain diligent was failing rapidly. Soon, twilight would descend and he would be forced to advocate himself to work further into the night. Difficult, as his hands could function; his eyes remained unable to see fine ink even with the moon's light. Although many of his previous -and continued- enemies would attest that he was able to peer into the darkness it was in fact a well fabricated lie. No matter how powerful the ocular capabilities, no man nor woman he had met had mastered the art of perceiving clear in the night.

Yet even as his mind was formatting, concentrating on the provided legislation, contracts, and proposals he could not manage to center himself on his work. Duress had settled into his muscles, causing much soreness of both the body and mind. Should he attempt to apply his seal to anything it would be nothing more then impetuous action.

His attention had vacated, and he knew not how to return it. A brief recess was all he could allow. Perhaps a pot of calming tea was all he needed to reformat himself, his job was far too imperative he could not afford to rule with anything other than complete focus. Considered himself lucky in fact, that he needn't face an oncoming battle in the morn.

A rasp at his main door drew his attention. It was not late, not for the more active members of his clan but it was contrived as inappropriate to call on him so late in the evening, not that he minded terribly. Although he should not let himself lose concentration, curiosity lead his legs, and he slid the door open with all the manner of a man glad for distraction. He was greated -pleasantly- by a blaze of orange glinting over strawberry tinted golden hair. A delicate glow of bronze that was shadowed by his own stature, eyes that were unaffected reflected the candlelight from inside and displayed a deep indigo differing much from azure.

The smile was brightened and elegant; unshockingly.

"Madara-sama! Are you busy?" Being addressed enthusiastically the clan head found himself glancing at his study, wavering options for only a moment.

He made sure no hesitance broke his illusion when he answered. "Not at all-" Discourtesy be damned, "-come in." It was improper to invite an Omega inside ones home before the ceremony, but it was not as if Naruto was acutely aware of all their rules of making love, he could break the more short handed ones that all disliked. "I was in going to make some tea, would you care to join me?" He asked as Naruto gave a courtesy bow and slipped off his sandals while entering. Never once losing the bright disposition he carried with such ease. As response the Uzumaki timidly answered with a gentle nod, so far out of character that it was clear it had been due to Kou's training, he decided not to comment.

In conflict with the brightness of his aura there was a weight behind his movements, as if being compressed by some inner trial. A shadow befell around his smile, hiding the commonly displayed dimples ingrained, it was almost a sollem realization that they had disappeared. In his observations it was almost a guaranteed disposition that his smile should continually remain.

In truth Madara had found the man's demeanor to be in conflict with the rules and ideals of his own experience anywhere outside of Konoha.

Knowledge of that fact did little to ease his qualms with the current situation. In fact the visual of his courted in distress when normally so at peace was not only strange it sired a concern within him he had not felt since Izuna's final ailed moments. A time of life he would much sooner leave behind then fathom the complexity of. War and battle he could manage, sickness and emotional turmoil he was always ill prepared for.

In spite of his conflicts, of mind and duty, he merely lead the way into his kitchen area so that he may use the fresh leaves Wakima had gifted him just this morn. Plucked by her son Ichiri.

In placing the leaves in the already gathered water, he whispered a prayer into them for the good health of the boy.

Naruto he noticed, was still upright, not sitting at the table as many would have. But his eyes were uncertain and his right hand kept reaching upwards as if to scratch before he forced it down once more. Was it nerves? He pondered, that would not be unwarranted, although by this time in a more conventional courtship they would have already been at ease with each other. Position was more of a curse then a blessing when it came to personal attentions.

Thinking for a moment, he gathered his thoughts into the sole focus of soothing the man's mind so that they may speak around each other in peace. There had only been one thing they had truly done together and that was to see some young birds, Naruto had been comforted by the outdoors and the gesture of aiding a being more weak then he. The outdoors, something in need.. Not incredibly useful information. Although, he did recall Hashirama mentioning his and Tobirama's battle, so a spar?

Immediately that idea was shaken from his thoughts. Ability or no, it was venimently frowned upon to fight an Omega within their jurisdiction, especially one expected to rear ones own young, a great disrespect, as his Father had declared.

The honest a plain truth of the matter was this: something was occupying his mind, shadowing his dimples, making the smile lose luster. He decided it would become his goal this night need to bring distraction as well as comfort, and so he would. Of course, tenderness had never been a form of expression he could readily display. Occasions manifested regardless of his discomfort that required such precarious control.

Perhaps it was a mere matter of trivial trail, a strain of the day causing discomfort. If that was the reason, he need only open route to conversation. Though it was unnecessary for him to begin, in correlation with his conduct Naruto spoke fastly, unrestrained not timidly but with apprehension.

"The children! That is, I was with one today -many previously, we were… his parents were killed during the raid. He has their house, but I was just- this warfare, battles within the village itself how do the children handle it? How are they supposed to?" It was an odd line of questioning, children adapted to war and strife just as well as their elders did, a plain fact; children could endure all manners of hardships.

Truly it was only in adulthood did he ever find himself in tears. Naruto did not seem to be raised in the same manner. -The peculiar nature the man held was one of mystique fashion; reason enough for him to become intrigued. Although not the cause of his proposition, no indeed he had vindication for it for removed from a whim.-

One such as Naruto could not fathom the bedlam that had enclosed every age just a few years prior. That, he discovered to be a fundamental. Naruto was a man not inraptured or ensnared by the daydreams of one so exuberant; rather he was blessed with an idealism of peace through the eyes of one who had never glimpsed war. Many would mistake such a mind as ignorance or speak in shame at his dishonour to his name.

Madara could understand both impulses well enough, disillusions were rarely ever healthy it was cockamamie to believe otherwise in this world of blood and corpses. A moment of overabundant imaginings would only serve one in death; however Naruto was not one of delirium, in fact he sought reason to why such exorbitant expectations should not be reality. Dishonor to the name being one thing he could not cofide by, but in his distinction Naruto came forth as a man not raised but pulled along by his own weight, Madara doubted there was any ignominy to his name brought forth in complaint of lack of action or abandonment.

So it was in understanding of these truth in the man's character that he did fabricate his response. "None of us desire to see a child suffer. The death of his parents was difficult." More than, he knew well. "Still he will strive and achieve greater in facing this loss." Unspoken was it, but he was well aware of Naruto's own observation of his clan. There could be little doubt made of their resilience in the facing of sorrow. He poured the herbal tea into his clay cup and gave it too his guest, a moment which he used to study the response he had invoked.

The cup was taken delicately, held in a manner to warm his hands, but his gaze was shadowed as he only had eyes for the liquid. A moment of contemplation it seemed, before he rose his head and they looked each other dead on.

"Then I shall strive for the day when no child requires pain to augment strength." With hands gripping the clay tightly and eyes of obstiance; he was the personification of everything Madara had envisioned for his clan. There was no dubiety remaining in him that he had been mistaken in what he had seen. Antithetical to his puerile persona, he was indeed empathetic almost to the point of being bounteous. Adroit when needed, and in parity to this quality was in fact his ebullient conduct. Withal, his loveliness only flourished in its opulence as these qualities remained pronounced, in equilibrium with each other.

Madara at first had found it appealing, now: amorous with little better description. A strange way to perceive someone's manner, but he found himself overwhelmed by desire at the realization.

Naori had told him in the weeks leading to her own wedding that her love for Kou was atypical, and had originally been ignited by the confidence he held in his gender. Not knowing himself the encompassment of romantic longing he had only blessed open her a good marriage and beautiful wedding before he had departed for the day. This was not entirely the same, but he knew it to be interchangeable in emotion. He had never longed for anyone, never ardently, never romantically. Neither had he coveted for another to incline themselves to him zealously in the same comportment as his own.

"Madara-sama?" Came the slight rasp gentile tone of Naruto, having noticed his company was far away. He blinked at the shift in his vision as he was no longer imprisoned by his thoughts. On Naruto's face rested a demure well-nigh self-effacing simper. "You were staring at me. Is something the matter with my face?" Although he had observed the man to be one of boisterous spirit when they were together it was irrefutable that Naruto became far more neurotic of himself. He had to question why, for there was no valid reason he could see. In light of the situation he would focus instead upon quelling those perceptions seemed priority.

"Not at all." Far be it for him to speak candidly on the matter, though it was sometimes best. There was a battle ongoing whether or not to speak his mind having come to a conclusion on how he wished to proceed. There was little he could do however, without sounding forward and forceful.

"I was wondering…" Naruto spoke first, pulling him away from onerous indecision. There was a reddening to his cheeks, his eyelids forcibly closed; not in the least concerned with how obvious his nervousness was displayed. Then nearly yelled: "Why me?" Breath was stolen from him, for hadn't he just come to a full-bodied explanation of that? No, that was not the strictest truth. When he had taken the Omega to see his dear Daisuke and her younglings he had taken note of the kind and humorous nature Naruto so naturally beheld. That had depicted to him, the visage of a good Matriarch for the clan. It had been egocentric and political, not in correlation with his own desires for a bride.

Therefore, he should not withhold honesty, at least not completely. "Originally it was simply a strategic move for the sake of my continued health and the politics of my clan." A pause, Naruto did not seem insulted, instead: addled. Still he waited for Madara to continue with amicable equanimity. "Recently however, I found new.. Cause." In situations an alpha of good breeding must abandon his pride in place of complimenting his courted, it was understood and upheld, yet Madara had never been faced with the need to do so. As such his body was colder than normal, clenching in his gut as if apprehensive before a battle. His hairline felt soaked through with perspiration. He coughed into his hand as a manner to steady himself from an over exaggeration to something so simple.

"To be blatant in my opinion: You are radiant. I had been unenlightened previously as to the luminance your character other than the most brief of glimpse I had witnessed. Now, that I have cogitated on it, I find you… beauteous with the qualities of a matriarch." Setting ones pride aside for the sake of truth is difficult no matter the prompt, silently: he commend those who so readily did so.

The dread that scattered throughout him as silent tears cascaded down Naruto's cheeks was visible in the way Madara lost any remaining colour. Thinking in on himself as to what he said to cause this he was at the brink of apologizing when the man before him spoke.

Indecorously wiping away the tears with the palm of his hand leaving his flesh reddened and sore. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." His eyes glister. A smile lighter then the brilliance of the sun brightens the entire room the time of evening irrelevant. "Everyone is so kind here." Madara reflects a moment _'Takana brought forth tears, most think in the same conduct as he, yet you see the kindness that is non-existent?'_ He says nothing for Naruto is weeping in joy, to speak in scepticism would only be insolent. It's not as if that man will ever speak again so there is no need to bring forth the topic of his continued existence.

"A-all my life… Hated. N-now, I feel so unburdened, so welcomed! I-I'm normal!" Strange was it to feel indignation towards individuals he had never met, yet the knowledge that one so benevolent could be a target for hatred disgusted him, a want to use all of his puissant to display to the blinded their assumption of Naruto into one of assurity that such opinion was not tolerated with his Uchiha courted.

"Who could hate you?" It wasn't meant to pass by his lips, yet; garnered a response of a sweetened grin, so could he truly regret it?

"Everyone!" He exclaimed laughing jovially. Madara decided it best to discontinue the topic least he get angered because his own lack of knowledge. In tandem with his thoughts his guest swiftly moved to another conversation and the way in which he knew to do so confused the Uchiha greatly.

"Do you have plans this evening?" Naruto asked leading the conversation astray without care for the objectionable air he had left in previous. Somehow, the stagnation that would occur should it had been anyone else was avoided, and Madara found himself enraptured by amicable well-nigh convivial conversation with a man so singular in conduct towards the doctrine that Madara could not be an alpha of refined character if he did not wish to pursue a romance with an Omega of such stance.

"Not at all." He replied, for certainly he had to make time. Purely the manner in which he was received was worth the answer's price.

"Oh great! I was hoping I could steal you Dattebayo!" There was a clasp of his hands as a jocund demeanor became him once more. The delight was near contagious, and Madara could feel himself giving to the temptation a smile in place of his stoicism.

"Oh? Do you have something in mind?"

"I thought the evening was nice… So maybe you could walk with me? The moon is full…" It would be ample opportunity to discuss more delicate topics not meant for the many ears of the expectant. Hopefully, Naruto had already been informed, but as a matter of propriety he was obliged to fulfill himself there was no surpassing the conversation regardless of negative outcome.

Peradventure; it was his recent findings in himself that it had become a daunting task rather then obligation. A trepidation of renunciation, in considering of whom he was courting it was entirely feasible.

"Lovely, shall we proceed then?" A passing thought was all his many scrolls worth of obligations received:

Before he was meeting the unobstructed gloaming sky, stars above -no longer being cumbered by the suns brilliance- were scintillating for the first time since he was a boy. Perhaps that was because he had stolen it?

He gazed down momentarily -a break of conduct once more- at Naruto whom rested upon his arm in a proper escorting embracement, he was given a grin far more illumed than the mere rays of sun could produce. What was it that made this man so… invigorated? Whatever it be, he should make haste to insure his enemies never behold it, for nothing before had made Madara so enthralled. "Do you have a path in mind?" He asked, hoping the answer was no without caring either way. With the still gleaming smile in place Naruto shook his head no; and Madara proceeded to the secluded -and secretive- gardens behind the Hokage estate.

Kou was wise in many things, for upon his eyes resting on the now shaded petals of the many flowers scattered he heard a slight gasp, and there was a pressure on his elbow. They were not very visible, but fluorescent fireflies lit everything in a fantastical glow.

Naruto phrased it so sweetly: "It is like we are walking on the stars!"

The squeeze on his arm was unexpected, as the head now resting upon his chest tenderly. A man of pride he could recognize within the man before him, yet he was unashamed to hold upon him. Maybe, he wondered; pride was befitting only of circumstance to Naruto.

"Thank you… But why is there a garden here anyway?" The snort that escaped him was untoward.

"Forsooth," his amusement broke into his response. "Hashirama." That story was for another day, although the Omega with him understood well enough it seemed, as an eyebrow raised in humour. Any good grace he had was wiped clean with the knowledge that he must make clear.

"Naruto, you are a shinobi yes?" With the serious tone darkening the atmosphere Naruto said little, only agreed in a muted nod. It was an unwise rule formidable with the lives they had lived, but it had not broken yet, and for that must be recognized as law. Until there was an outcry he could do nothing, it blanketed his mind often. "Perhaps you are aware; Uchiha Omega's are not permitted to engage in battle unless endangered." A gruelling task was it of him to inform any respectable warrior that they must abandon all they work for in the name of family. The clan rejoiced in the abolishment of arranged marriages that came with his and Izuna's inheritance, it was possible that a revelation was swift in its footpath, but not yet.

"I know." There was no view of his expression as he said this, only the whisper against the air, but it felt damning. "Is that your position?" It was the most formal thing to have crossed his lips, though it was of note that it seemed to occur automatically in times of serious conversation.

"No. My ancestor decreed it. In justification of her actions: Our clan was upon the brink of collapse children were dying to easily with no one there to care for them. There was little food or shelter, and upon returning from battle there would be no food to eat, and the young often died alone. The law made Omega's become caretakers to all, healers for the injured and sick. Cooks so that we may eat, they marked maps and charted the sky so that we may rest without worrying of the rain. It was not borne of discrimination; but of necessity, I do believe that without it we would have perished as so many others." Naruto drew closer, and Madara daren't allude himself, but it felt as if he was planning; and in a manner of wellness to his clan, there was a shimmer in his now navy irises that spoke of his determination better than any decree could.

"There is a thin margin of difference between betterment of the people and formatted prejudice. Sometimes the line blurs, and people walk enough to cross over it without realizing they have done so." A rueful smile was directed at him, though not towards him speaking clear of pure experience and cognate pain.

"Madara: I intend to delineate that line. Then proceed to move the entire clan from its prospect, and into one of objective equality, perhaps not in its entirety, but close enough. However, I can only properly achieve this as your official Omega -that is; fiancé." Was it the bold delivery so far removed from who he had been not two seconds before? Was it the manner in which his smaller form pressed into his? The conduct of dominating determination he had never met in one of Naruto's gender? Something had left him weak, and he knew not what. Static at the word and their many implications.

He gazed as Naruto became rigid himself, the bravado dwindling and a high embarrassment becoming prominent in a wide eyed realization. He moved to back away from their close well-nigh embrace, however in a moment separate from thought Madara grasped at his slim waist and jerked him forward so that he could stare at the man better, see into his eyes despite the gloom.

"Marry me."


	14. Chapter 14: 咲く (Bloom)

Anywhere he could account for favour was rare, in past what held him beholden was fear in progress. Even still in times of monument and graves of stone there was trepidation when peace was found. Among his own, to the south, west, east and beyond the encompassment of knowledge. Elders would cast themselves as those of greatest wisdom in conduct of suspicious inclination and intent of spoils gained. Allying themselves to the promise of a Senju spouse before fleeing within the forest for the strongest of young to battle thee enemies. Clan mentality bathed in selfish needs and wants was ever lingering from in his father's brutality. Words could whisper hiddenly forth from his Mother's long dead bosom a creaking of her rotted lips forsaking all he had built for the good of generations forward. Questioning in nightmares of killing, ripping flesh with his blade, smearing his own skin with soiled blood only to raise forth his gunbai for the persuement of evermore sacrifice. Woken to laughter in joy encased with ignorance as children ran in the district not concerned upon their numbered years, plagued instead by however their parents may die in a struggle they could not yet fathom.

Conversations once thought so plain in a child's company now became innocent smiles before a whisper was spoken instead. Weapons were still given, training still rigorous, filled with necessity of cruelty, yet so rare to be implemented. Foes to the children, threats incarnate would be smothered from burning into fire by those who knew war. By the parents of the children in protection, as it had never truly been before.

Prisoners of war, regardless of hailing's were kept far from view, and any proceedings from there were done in seclusion.

Madara could recall with vivacity having been held captive in clenched conflict. Young at ten cycles, a warrior of his clan he had been held by those known well by all in the days of continuous war. The Kiniki clan, multitude of twisted generations who looked upon those separate from their own as the meat to feed their bellies, a means of survival. He had been captured alongside his sister, a brazen woman so called: Makarov. He could see within the bounds of his own closed lids her spiked hair, shortened and so alike his own, eyes of age fierce in anger no matter the enemy. So imprinted was the way she smelled, yet, it was so very gruesome, marred by the potency of her smoldering flesh. This was because of his own eyes refusing to watch. Later, he remembers watching their -his, captors eating, and he had no conscious thought to withhold his screams of weakness. Of all the Kiniki, none of them took it in good humour, only having the mind to beat him until he would quiet. 'Tenderized meat .' They had mocked, a phrase so wedged in his thoughts that he could not think to his sister's memory without it calling loud in his ears. Accompanying his memories of her was the scent of her cooking flesh and the pained cries she'd let free when they skinned her alive.

Somewhere within the mountains of the North he knew them to still be there. An incident that had been reported on with the greatest of caution. It did nothing to curve his ire, his family knew of his hatred far more than he himself understood its depths. Even now there was concern that war would be decreed without provocation. They knew not what had happened that day, simply that he and Makarov had been kidnapped by a rival clan, and that was all the detail put forth. His mother had been the only one informed. She in her rational was of greater emotional control then his father, and he dare not speak the truth. No matter how much Izuna had pleaded, Kou -his brother,- had insisted they knew the reason for her death. There was a block of thought that he could never free himself from. Promises of 'one day,' became so few, and more of continued to encase him in a deep hatred for any clan inclined northwards from the Great Grass Valley.

"Madara-sama..?" Spoken so calmly, confused, and flustered from under him. Grasped tightly by the waist, and pressed to him in intimacy, so inappropriately. A scandalous glimpse into glimmering eyes had him turning his head, the flames rising so far from his neck. Speeches, lectures from his mother loudly pronouncing themselves at his wrongdoing. A respectful stance to an omega of good breeding, the need for propriety, the display of respect and strength in true alpha character. His proposal had been spoken in haste, made without forethought, ungraceful and so very callous, he could barely recognize his own action as that of a sane man. Nevermind himself.

Was this the fatalistic trappings of lust and possessive want? Something so beholden to primal desire that he had never before been granted its favour by the fates. Naruto looked forth with the observance of a child in innocence, as if he had never before glimpsed the struggle of warfare. His mind so firmly focused on the betterment of village affairs, the wellbeing of family and peace upheld. He cared not to think to the battles beyond the borders, only the great structure that their small settlement could soon be with perseverance and a steady hand. Such a force of contrast to common idealizations Madara could no longer envision a place in the village without such positive light to be beside him as a guide to this new mentality. Could this be contained forever, perhaps not, sooner then one could consider Naruto would need to kill for himself, for another, time knew, alas time was not one of kindness, and he could never forgive for what it would take away, for what it had. In this he looked back and saw rains of blood catching on the golden hair, underneath eyes poisoning the blue with stains and turning it into deep purple.

In the same span of time, it was cleared, blinking away the nightmare of his evening he could view what truly stood before him. A man bent forward with confusion and doubt in self. Casting eyes longing for a break of silence yet not forming anything that could calm the atmosphere so ripely cultivated by his own lack of conduct.

"Forgive me," He began, forming his sentence without thinking ahead. "My words were quick, not following respectfully." Granted a nervous slight of the head, an almost gloating smile, only to him, where meaning was of embarrassment.

"So… You didn't mean to…" He circled the air with his fingers and hand, vaguely putting forward what neither of them wanted to say out loud. Even still, without even forethought to aid him, his eyebrows drew together.

"No." His failing in speaking coherently halts. "I do wish to have your hand. However, my proposal was improper, not caring to you as prospect for my bride, I wish to re conduct myself, in a truly appropriate manner, if I may?"

* * *

Air seals itself from Naruto's lungs at the toss of emotion pulling him back and forward with its sudden complexity. Years prior He would have looked to himself and in reflection on present thoughts so unfathomingly distasteful; laughed. So long a time in his memory that it feels as if it were years in hindsight but though understanding of situation the fabrication of my reality corrupted by time as it is, the truth: The memory lingers at only six months old. Needs of society could only be met or conquered in a time of diplomacy. This was something an orphan such as Naruto himself was forced to conclude, to uphold with the greatest of assurity. Fighter as he was, even he at the tenderized age he was could not think to single handily overhauling a belief that was ingrained by those of tenuous experience. As such one had to indict oneself, into an exile of persona in order to survive and pursue life as was fitting to himself.

Misfortune struck at the date of his birth, he knew little of detail, for in reality he had never cared enough to venture into the truth. Although he had learnt nothing, taught by those who knew the barest of detail to fill in gaps of infancy memory, there was one thing bashed ruthlessly through his mind for all of his years. Demonic lingering, something attributed to Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast, corrupted him, smothered him, turned his thoughts, what held his true form. Villagers so cruel whispering in piteous stance, and tossing stones at his feet a mockery of humility so hideously hidden by their fake smiles and steel-make eyes. To those given the task of watching his growth, observing his friendships and losses cared little for the continual discrimination. Was it so strange that he hid himself away among the common men? Danced around in the shadow of all with false pretense, occasionally the darkened shade around him forced him to forget that there was warmth in sunlight. Nevertheless, never to be tainting his skin with her warm embrace the sun would smother him with her painful, and real truth. Omega's were not permitted to fight in Konoha, as he was one, how could he ever indulge himself in the warmth of being comfortable with his own existence?

Luxury such as that did not fit into the world he had known. Corrupted as a demon, dismantled as an omega. At a point he had grown complicit, not caring of his role, simply because it was all he had known, future, past, or present there had been no escape from self confinement. Therefore he had never imagined himself being courted by a man of good conscious and forward thoughts. Considered it perhaps, as the misguided imaginings in childish depictions of romance.

Finding himself in a foreign environment, old fashioned laws, large figures from the statues of legend becoming familiar. He found acceptance, not entirely certainly he knew. However, there was a blanket understanding bringing forth a studle comfort that in the neighbor clan of the Senju their warriors were all omega, with only the exception being Tobirama. For a time so far from a so called progressive future, the past had in it a people who in wars took to the concept that each individual had their own potential. The Uchiha did not allow the omegas to fight, and in frankness, he had expected that in part. Though those married into the clan -courted by Uchiha, knew that without the warmth an omega could provide the Uchiha would fall to the burn of their own eyes.

On a level Naruto was content to mask himself with the pretend notion that Madara had asked for his hand out of welling emotion. Despite opinion so commonly said among teammates and teachers alike, he was not a complete fool. Should he be lucky in his fortune, perhaps there was a minimalistic type of affection at the very least hidden underneath the blackened eyes of the man before him. However, Naori had explained the complex situation they lived in well enough for him to understand without begrudgement that Madara had not sought his courtship for mere desire alone. Indeed, this was what one could view only as necessity. His chakra, in nature was hot, the one inside him made it a smothering heat. Hashirama had told him had he not? The covert seeking of stability by multiple Uchiha alpha, those who looked to him and saw a freedom from their internal conflict, and could he blame them? No. Perhaps if Madara hadn't reached him first he would have want to provide one of them with the help they needed.

That is, he had felt the frigid, frostbitten cold embedded in the patriarch, and in his own idiocy -not foolishness- he might have fallen a little, stumbled, over into the man's arms. And there he found a blossoming of deep affection already growing so fast, green, the bud of the flower not yet opened, but he knew it to be a red chrysanthemum. Perhaps he wasn't there yet, neither of them were.

So, Naruto found himself underneath the moonlight, coming from the shadows his dance with them ending so beautifully, as he graced himself into the sun. A role of omegan pride emerging for the very first time. His lips on their own, upturned into a smile, not hesitant in the least.

"Formality Madara-sama?" Proud as the leader of such a dominating clan his cheeks could gain colour very fastly. Although he seemed so captive in his own embarrassment he paid no heed to anything else. A haste forming upon his mouth in looking for whatever it was he wished to say. Naruto allowed him not the chance. "If you must, but I say yes regardless." He said close to the man, not touching, but gazing upwards as well as he could, in sincerity, he knew that while perhaps the man had no love for him, Naruto knew himself well. He knew that he could not impede on the flower blossoming, soon he would be overheld by the scent and sight of chrysanthemums.

Basked in the subtlety of gracious fireflies, there was a sharpness to the Uchiha that contrasted the soft nature he was facing now. Although the eyes betrayed that illusion looking upon him with the luminescence of the lights reflecting upon the deep onyx like stone, giving him the imagery of liquid, a black lake the illustriousness of nature shining upon him so fond portrayed only in his eyes. Naruto once more had the air sealed from his lungs, this in different manner to previous, for now, he was certain.

"You wish to marry me? Truly?" The question so ridiculous, Naruto merely smiled and held to the hand of the man, unsure of what it was to do with itself, floating about his form with timid movement, as if longing to hold but never resting. It compared large to his own, creased by scars and hardened by blisters, yet Naruto held it nevertheless. His own so very small compared to the tall man, his own cuts healed invisibly, yet the skin remained sensitive, and when they touched -in grasping the blisters or raised skin of scar tissue they felt almost pleasant.

He lead the man forward, back out of the garden. Their fingers intertwined by his own design, in looking up, his own darkened indigo eyes found their ashen counterparts gazing firmly at him, and a smile of small quantity curved and easing tensed lines of the man's lips. He said not a word as he pushed himself into the man's side, his other right hand, resting on his partner's right bicep. In a fansical embrace, he'd seen older couples share. Madara brought forth no protest, instead he hid a chuckle.

"I still must provide formal ceremony for our engagement."

"I was afraid you would say that." Naruto moved his head away to hide the pout indignantly forming, changing the atmosphere. Of course, in due course of his own ability, it was not well concealed, and Madara rested his unused hand on the one stealing chill from his right arm, which had Naruto turn back to him with displeased expression. Not wanting to seem entirely undignified next to a man of pride and grace such as the leader of the Uchiha.

"Come now, the entire affair is in honour of the one I choose to wed, so that the clan may come to know you, and certainly so that you may present your own beauty to them." A well crafted statement, though in truth it only gave the poor blond a sense of forbidding at his own lack of desirability. Yet, he did not voice this in seeing Madara's smile, full for the first time this evening, in excitement. This stirred his gut, and instead of speaking forth honestly he swallowed the nerves fraying his insides and smiled as best he could. Managing perhaps to look coy instead of fearful. Certainly he would be in need of Kou's help. Ecepically as it seemed that the patriarch was so looking forward to the event.

They reached the home of Naori in silence, Madara in what Naruto could only depict as restful manner while his own heart threatened to jump from him, and his fingered to fall onto the ground with all their nervous movement. At the doorstep, he was swept with a grace he was unaccustomed to parted from his source of cooling to stand before the man instead, as he held the hand they had entwined and pressed his lips to his fingers with the utmost gentle pressure.

"Sweetest of dreams." Flattered by the display of old fashioned conduct he stood aimless on outside for many moments, even while Madara had disappeared.

A mixture condemning his heart to failure, filled brimming with nerves and a type of lightness he so rarely felt as delight. This was what held him hostage as he slept that night.

* * *

Morning had him humming an old tune that used to be Sakura's frequent tone of besoughtment. Now his own melody of fairytale like joy. Even more humiliating he was occasionally twirling his hakama around as he reached a higher note in the song, spinning as a young maiden would to enchant the one they love. Kou walked into the kitchen with his luxurious long mud brown hair reaching down past his shoulders, grass green eyes gazing at him with wide shocked eyes. A pull on his greased lips, as the fabric of his yellow haori swept gently with a gentle breeze coming from the opened side door. A vision of nature just as I recall thinking when we had first met. Naori must have been smitten when she had purposed, I can imagine nothing else for them, certainly Kou would have had her curled around his pinky.

"Did something occur last night?" A tilted upturn of amusement give the man a lift to his eyes, causing only further graceful fay like elegance around him. Naruto was caught captive for a moment at his friend's stunning disposition, a type of charm he knew he could not accomplish from his own position of irrationality, brash quick thinking would always curve him from charming beauty as Kou, and so many other omega's within the Uchiha displayed with ease.

Plowing forward, withholding his own considerations of self-inferiority, a smile filtered upon him unaided. "Oh Kou!" Not knowing how to display itself his invigoration came out as a jump, continually up and down, with the need to spill secrets he could not keep. Vaguely he noticed jeweled eyes watching him in laughter. "He proposed to me!" Sheading formal tone, he could not contain his own conduct of jubilation, so familiar as rarely reared by circumstance, the last present time being the time spent with his mentor. A change most welcomed by someone of his upbringing.

With a sudden sweep of indecorous thought Kou jumped up as well, bouncing around with him, and slamming down on the floorboards with no care to the sound of damage caused. "He purposed?!Oh! Oh! Oh! Naruto-kun! Surely you must have him ensnared!"

"Honestly…. I wake to find this ridiculous behaviour, and words spoken as if we alpha are mere flies caught in entangled webbing." Naori entered in normal conduct silent steps, measured behind the sounds of the raucous jumping of her counterparts. Her brow twitching before a bellow stole from her. "Stop that! Before you cause the flooring to cave beneath us!" She had grabbed one of her bride's inner shoes, gripping it tightly and threatening to throw with her ranged hand onto their heads should they not heed her words. Neither of them dared to defy her when angered in the morn, she despised her rest interrupted.

As soon as all four limbs were back to standing firm did they speak to the rattled woman. "Sorry Naori-san"

"Oh! Naori! Naruto-kun bares the most wonderous news!" Realizing they had spoken at the same time they both grinned with twin smiles, delighted by each other in giddy attunement. Only in hearing her spouse's words did the Uchiha drop the sandle, shaking her head and moving into the kitchen as to prepare either breakfast or tea. A posturing of defeat weighing down her shoulders. "Hush your complaints!" The woman granted her wedded a upwards glance with her ash toned eyes, and the smallest of sighs passing through smiling lips. Before she looked to the man with the news, Naruto was still smiling with the inability to stop himself as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Madara-sama proposed to me last night." Despite his own enthusiasm it came out a whisper to the harsh eyes Naori always held firm. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes clenched shut, tightened to the point where her skin looked to be pinched. She shook herself, as if losing an unpleasant thought, not to be had in polite company.

"Damn." Was all she said for a moment, however, the silence she left stretched long. Even the cheerful Kou was tampered by the aura his spouse was displaying. "I was under the impression we were in possession of more time. You certainly have not learnt all you must to be Madara's bride." With eyes once more opened Naruto was faced with a serious expression beguiled to that of a battle scarred visage. "Kou, you will teach him first of the type of attire he need wear for the official proposal ceremony, I will instruct upon edicate, then we will begin with presentation." Already the young man found himself backing against the wall, in frail attempt of escape.

"Certainly the ceremony cannot be that strict… can it?" Kou laughed first, however in looking upon his face of horror, quickly mellowed.

"Oh dear, Naruto... Uchiha are very formal, all edicate must be followed, it is simply proper conduct." From this he gathered that in agreeing to marry the man whom he knew brought blossoming affection, he had sealed upon himself a clan of rigidity. Perhaps more daunting then that of the Hyuuga. Questioning if this decision based only on his own intuition was the correct one indeed, if only to save himself from the torment of Naori's stern lectures.


	15. Chapter 15: 病気と啓示 (Illness & Revelation)

Sunrise held the entire clan up. Mist rolling around the buildings, warm and jarring, from the gloom in the atmosphere was almost telling. Nature in her cruelty pelted rays of sun onto all within the district, as a mockery for mourning minds. Crumpled against the well pipe shaking in grief, smothered by her own sorrow her quacking breathing, moist and torn from hours of the same had all members wanting to provide source of comfort. That a daunting thought to all, for there were no words of consolation that could be properly spoken. Not without a form of deflected anger directed to all present.

Naruto had insufficient experience with such a situation, emotionally he couldn't empathize, that didn't coil his mind however. No, instead he swallowed down the uprising guilt soaring so high from his abdomen. This was new to his mind, all the refractions of such a life were lost to him with time. Though death never did cease itself for convenience. So instead of watching speechlessly from the sidelines hoping to be of some help he pushed through a throng of shell shocked Uchiha alphas. He pressed on until he sat leaning against the painful pipe right next to the emotionally tormented woman. Her gaze looked to him briefly, a shocking wideness to her eyes of caution, fear gipping her face like a mask that was crudely formed. To this he said nothing, his eyes spoke now, tears beginning to spring forth as the rain, free and true in his disposition. His mind was not screaming to him, nor was he shaking with a grotesque sensation of loss. No, just sorrow plain and easy to recognize.

"No! No!" The woman shrieked above any pitching of her cries. Her hands became white clutching the fabric of her clothes, her head so painfully tilted to the sky. At this point of her grief, her sensations must be near numb, the struggle of pain she had been displaying before all but leaving her, as wrecked pitiful versions of those same sobs escaped her as she quivered numbly. Falling horizontally, into his shoulder fixated on something no one could see in her great heave of emotion. He was hardly going to push her off. Although in an equally distraught state were a small group of children, all red faced with sore little cheeks and unstoppable tears, staring at him with hiccups carrying their shoulders.

What a horrid day.

Naruto gestured to the children and they all ran without hesitance, looking for something he could likely not provide. He opened his right arm for them, his left busy holding and comforting the mourning omega resting on his shoulder with the collapse of her world. He was bombarded by three small children clinging to him, wetting his haori in sniffling, opened mouthed sobs he was so long unfamiliar with. There was nothing for him to do with each person so stricken by the unexpected loss.

Mustering strength from a root within he knew charred by now. In the slightest voice he could, he spoke to her with no particular thoughts in mind, avoiding the grieving woman from thinking him implicating. "Wakaba-san." White painted knuckles grasp into his haori pinching fabric and flesh in tandem. Yet, still aware she manages a struggled upsurge of sound from the bottom of her throat unable to speak. So nearby the children huddled close underneath his arms try to keep their loud voices refrained. "Where is Bou-san?" Did her fragile mind conclude the depth of his words? No, indeed could they not hear the pleas of a concerned comrade, for all illusions of reality having been cast onto her were shattered by one moment of imperfection. Perhaps it followed not polite manor to concern oneself as a 'lowly' omega the trials of an alpha's mind. Regardless of belief to how each of their own fought, Naruto could not consider for even the barest of moments that whether one was a mother or a father mattered to how the heart betrayed the emotion of its own destruction. What a mother and father felt in reflection to each other could be no different.

To lose one's child in sickness was a burden that no parent should bare upon them.

Bou-san would be drowning not unlike Wakaba following the loss of their son. Of this he knew, and in his remembrance of solitude he sought to never again allow it to be prominence into his own nor another's life. This conviction drove him to action, and in a move of cavalier nonchalance, he spoke loudly to the assembled moral support standing guard. To him stuck children and a grieving Mother who lost her son to a tragedy not easily adverted, yet unmarked by blade. Herewithall his mind spun in possibilities, strength intact had never been of his possession. Action to energy, morale to rule provided him well.

"Madara!" Experience was a hardened crust still not invulnerable to mistakes of his own variance. What he could imagine gave her pain now was the weight of the death, pressure so dense gravitational as a landing from a high cliff. This was the best he could presume, it was not due from shock, nor anger from enemies unseen. However, he knew not all the proceedings of mourning, each clan to their own had multiple acceptable forms of comfort, for a clan as formal as the Uchiha he could only assume that they would need a certain decorous approach which he could not provide for the woman.

Emerging quickly from the strand of persons now sitting with heads bent came the Patriarch standing at his insurmountable height. Underneath his pristine posture, his face was covered by his lengthy bangs, a shadow rested almost tranquil over his back. He held with him a single stock of a barely bloomed flower, with a leaf a locust tree. He near sat to grasp her attention, Naruto rubbed a little fierce at her shoulder to draw her gaze. Crumpled as she was it took a moment for her to regain her mind, focusing on Madara in silence, no tremors or shakes in her shoulders, only a wobble to her lip. To Naruto it was as watching a type of private bond of love he should not be privy to. The gain in her eyes as he presented her with the plants, the tilt of his grieving frown as a comfort was intimate. Admiration, Naruto reconciled, they truly loved their leader, trusted his judgement, mind, and morale, implicitly, nothing as the books he had read. They brandished a lie of falsehood, betrayal and a clan of cowardistic fools. The state of this understanding made him embarrassed to have been hesitant in knowing the man, history was a lore of the winners, that was not a tomb penned by one of the Uchiha.

The children, twin girls, and lone orphaned boy gripped him tightly, no longer weeping for the parting of their friend. Naruto gained an epiphany that he was insufficient. His lessons coached and realized by Kou and Naori gave him little of what he must know for the betterment of this clan -indeed, this was too be his clan. He could no longer distance himself by white lined words of deceit. There was comfort in memories well lived, but it bought him nothing with this currency, what he needed to acquire now was to live the life of a man local. A master's understanding of this clan he would be marrying into. They were in need of a Matriarch not a clueless number of the masses with improper upbringing.

Perhaps a weak man would have lingered their gazes on their future Hoomupawa and borne within that moment a momentous pressure of perfection. No, in spoke the Omega, holding the young warriors close to him he would raise to this challenge, for he knew himself capable. Feat or no.

Upon his space Wakaba was regaining herself, not completely for the sunshine blond was aware that she would remain plagued for a long while yet, her firmness was pure bravado, nevertheless commendable. On him still, pressing their small hands into him the small children got up, and each grasped the others hands before bowing in the stance that Naori had first done when they had met. An Uchiha bow Naruto could surmise, he felt touched by the gesture but he had merely given into their lonely expressions so near a remembrance. With their departure came a deep embracing of sorrow, not a want to cry per say, more in a growing dread in his abdomen. Near the sensation of sickness holding him in a more intense bind then normal.

Then there was a scarred large ivory hand before his eyes, and he knew to whom it belonged without so much a glimpse. The offer was appreciated, his legs felt far to heavy to hold him properly. Instead he put faith into Madara's ability to hold him steady. In swallowing the tense set in his throat he found himself and Madara to be the only persons by Wakaba. True to nature he almost turned to check on the woman, but he doesn't dare, disturb her privacy. The Uchiha must've known his intent for he gently nudged his arm to interlink with his own, and they moved away. Naruto felt the weightful pressure of uselessness, he hardly aided the woman. Knowledge failed him, he knew nearly nothing of his own clan, and that had possibly pained the other omega more. Humans relied upon stability in this type of situation, he was inadequate.

"I couldn't help her." He let his guilt slip lose, something crackling in his voice a hint of upcoming tears. Hands gripped his inlocked hand tightly, a wisp of a sigh echoed with the silence of the morning atmosphere. It was that, which had his withhold emotions to nearly escape, however, in a warm rush of pleasure he felt the most light of kisses pressed onto his finger tips. With this he looked to the man with flustered mind not clearly perceiving the gentle ghosting smile upon Madara's mouth. A delicate breath on his hand warming it in soft brushes of air onto his fingers as the man hissed his hand again, this time the back, then the wrist. So intimate without sexual inclination, and it brought flush onto his cheeks so fastly one would believe it to be an aphrodisiac.

"You were wonderful. Perhaps not conducted, yet sympathetic, wellminded and beautiful. Wakaba-san required a companionship without her husband to see to her comfort." In place of his previous warmth at the man's actions grew a tender affection for the sweet phrasing and faith held words. Naruto was aware of what he need accomplish, and he knew then that this man was the perfect husband to stand by his side as change weaved through the clan.


End file.
